Complicado Amor
by Kuchiki Rukia-chan
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado... Un mensaje por entregar. Estas dos situaciones sentaran las bases que terminaran forjando una relación poco común. Sango x Inuyasha. El fin!
1. “Un encuentro Inusual”

Nota: La serie "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, (aunque ya estoy empezando a ahorrar para poder comprar los derechos, n-) Esto lo hago solo con el fin de divertirme y divertir al lector ocioso que le gusta tanto leer fanfics como a mi.

Descripción: Un encuentro inesperado. Un mensaje por entregar. Estas dos situaciones sentaran las bases que terminaran forjando una relación poco común. Sango x Inuyasha

"**COMPLICADO AMOR"**

**---------------------------------------**

Capitulo 1

"Un encuentro Inusual"

-No te enojes, Sanguito. Tu sabes que no todos lo días se me presenta una oportunidad así –le dijo como disculpa.

-Haga lo que quiera –respondió.

♦ ♦ ♦

"No me importa" Pensó Sango alejándose de aquel lugar caminando presurosa, "No me importa, no me importa ¡No me importa!" Las palabras que él le había dicho la destrozaron por dentro, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!-gritó histéricamente, y hecho a correr por el sendero que por el que se salía de la aldea.

Los aldeanos que la vieron y escucharon se quedaron contemplando como la figura de aquella muchacha se alejada ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

Sango corría lo más rápido que le era posible, ya que la yukata le impedía mover libremente sus piernas, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por alejarse de aquella aldea. Corría para alejar la furia. Se adentró en el bosque donde le era mas difícil desplazarse, evadía los árboles y arbustos como si deseara dañarse, recibiendo rasguños en todo el cuerpo rasgando ligeramente su ropa. Sus mejillas ardían, ni siquiera las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por ellas lograban disminuir la temperatura.

¡Ese maldito monje! No entendía su falta de consideración hacia ella, si él sabia que... que ella… Por desgracia no podía luchar contra aquel sentimiento, lo había intentado tantas veces, siempre sin resultado alguno ¿Por qué entre tantos hombres tendría que haberse fijado en el menos indicado? Aquel monje mujeriego y libidinoso que no hacia mas que ocasionarle tristezas. Y sin embargo, seguía adorando aquellos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. Se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba por no tener el valor de despreciarlo y alejarse ¡Debía hacerlo! Estaba tan enojada que los pensamientos fluían sin organización alguna, solo guiados por el enojo y la tristeza. Pero se creía merecedora de aquel dolor, pues ingenuamente había mantenido la esperanza de que él cambiaria después de derrotar a Naraku, ¿Cómo pudo creer en el? Pensó que serian ciertas aquellas palabras que le anunciaban bienestar futuro a lado de un hombre renovado. Pero hacia unas horas que habían cumplido con su cometido y justo en ese instante sus expectativas se revelaban dejando en claro que el jamás cambiaria. Que absurdas parecían ahora sus antiguas aspiraciones… Que infantiles y tontas… Como ella misma.

Dejaba salir las emociones, quería deshacerse de ellas a base de sus lágrimas, y esperaba que cuando estas dejaran de fluir sus sentimientos también se secarían, dejando como único acompañante la soledad y esperando que en realidad el llanto limpiara el alma, pues la suya estaba atestada de ira y desolación… Cuanto deseaba olvidar… Olvidarlo.

Mientras sus fuerzas se debilitaban sus piernas perdían agilidad y con el cansancio sus pensamientos desaparecían, sin embargo seguía avanzando mientras sus lagrimas se evaporaban. Cuando su cuerpo no pudo mas se detuvo con pequeños pasos y se tumbo en la hierba boca arriba. Intentaba recobrar el aliento aún recostada. Poco apoco su respiración agitada se modero asta extinguirse en ligeras respiraciones. Con la mente en blanco observaba las copas de los árboles que parecían eternamente altos desde donde se encontraba, los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas eran casi nulos, y no podía precisar si era de día o de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había corrido? No identificaba el lugar donde estaba… Estaba perdida en el bosque.

A pesar de entender la situación en la que se encontraba le importó poco. Se sentía mejor por que aunque estaba agotada y tenía rasguños nuevos en los brazos y piernas la ira se había apartado. Solo miraba el vacio. Sin pensar en nada. Poniendo atención en cada sonido y nada más. Escuchando como un par de grillos hacían sonar sus patitas en la casi total oscuridad. De repente algo atrajo su atención.

Una luz blanca se veía a lo lejos, entre los árboles. No podía ser una fogata. Lo mas probable es que se tratara de un ser sobrenatural. Podía escuchar ligeros pasos aproximándose lentamente. ¡Rayos, estaba desarmada! En una ocasión así no podía hacer más que ocultarse, solo esperaba que ese ser no percibiera su presencia. Se levanto con cautela esperando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido -cosa que no se le dificultaba gracias a su oficio de exterminadora-, decidida a ver de donde o de quien provenía aquel resplandor. Se escondió tras un árbol especialmente ancho. De un instante a otro ya no se escuchó nada y la luz desapareció. Se mantuvo quieta unos minutos esperando una emboscada, pero nada sucedió. Resolvió que tenia que arriesgarse, y dio un paso para asomar la cabeza, nuevamente no miró nada. Mas confiada pero sin bajar la guardia salió de su escondite. Pero apenas estuvo fuera de aquella débil protección un rayo destellante pasó a toda velocidad cerca de su oreja derecha terminando clavado en el pino que se encontraba a sus espaldas, era una flecha.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se sorprendió al ver a su atacante, ya que frente a ella estaba la sacerdotisa Kikyo que bajaba su arco. De un momento volvieron a parecer las serpientes cazadoras alrededor de la sacerdotisa, que por un momento se habían alejado y ahora nuevamente alumbraban el bosque con aquella luz blanca que casi parecía celestial. Fue un encuentro tan inesperado que por unos segundos se quedó en silencio.

Kikyo la observaba con seriedad.

-Tu eres la exterminadora que acompaña a Inuyasha ¿Cierto?-la voz fría y pausada de esa joven la puso nerviosa, pues no sabia que esperar.

-Si… -respondió insegura.

Sango estaba muy desconcertada, entre todos lo encuentros extraños que pudiera haber imaginado el mas inusual sin duda era que estaba viviendo en ese momento. En realidad no conocía mucho acerca de esa mujer. Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que fue el primer amor de Inuyasha, que había muerto trágicamente, pero ahora que estaba resucitada se convertía automáticamente en la rival de Ahome. En varias ocasiones había visto a su amiga llorar o ponerse triste por su culpa… Por eso ella simplemente no le simpatizaba.

-¿Por qué estas sola? –Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sango y haciendo que se sobresaltara-, siempre suelen estar todos juntos ¿A ocurrido algo?

Aun cuando sus preguntas eran de preocupación su rostro permanecía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, mas su voz delataba su angustia.

-Por favor dime si Inuyasha esta bien. Las heridas que sufrió en el combate contra Naraku han de estar aun en mal estado.

-Él esta bien. Ahome es muy buena en la curación –contestó mordazmente.

De cierta manera quería dar por enterada a esa sacerdotisa que Inuyasha no le necesitaba ahora que estaba con Ahome. Después de todo lo único que ella quería era eliminarlo.

-Tienes razón –y por un momento pudo percibir en su mirada un dejo de amargura-, Ahome nunca lo deja solo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Kikyo meditaba algo.

- ¡Sango! –le especto Kikyo, como si estuviera apunto de dar una orden.

La exterminadora dio un respingo ante el llamado.

-A si te llamas, ¿no? –dijo como si fuera de lo mas natural

- Eh… si

- Deseo que me hagas un favor muy especial

- ¿Un favor..? –su confusión era evidente. ¿Por que razón Kikyo necesitaría pedirle un favor a ella?

- Si, que le digas algo a Inuyasha de mi parte –no le sorprendió ver la mueca que hizo la exterminadora, pero continuó sabiendo que aún se sorprendería más-, espero que se sobreentienda que no quiero que Ahome sepa nada al respecto

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así? –Dijo algo molesta-, no soy la clase de persona que le oculta cosas a sus amigos

- Supuse que dirías algo así, pero si me ayudas dejaré que mis serpientes cazadoras te guíen hacia la salida del bosque, ya que es evidente que estás perdida. Este lugar es muy recóndito, no saldrás de aquí con vida sin un arma y por lo que veo tu no portas ninguna, ahí muchos monstruos por aquí, me sorprende que no te hallas encontrado con ninguno.

Sango no podía creer que le chantajeara de esa forma.

- No me importa. Buscaré la salida sola –y dio media vuelta para irse. Jamás aria algo que lastimara a Ahome -, además no veo por que necesites un mensajero. Si deseas decirle algo a Inuyasha ve y díselo tú.

Pero no fue unos segundos luego de decir aquello que se arrepintió. Se había dejado llevar por un segundo y no pensó claramente lo que salía de su boca, hasta se escuchó a sí misma.

- Sé que podría hacerlo –respondió al notar que Sango se daba cuenta de su error-, pero tú sabes al igual que yo que no ay nada que incomode más Ahome que mi presencia, he notado como se pone cuando me ve junto a Inuyasha…

- Ya… De acuerdo, llevaré tu mensaje –dijo con recelo.

- Bien. Quiero que le digas a Inuyasha que debe despedirse de Ahome, dejarla regresar a su mundo, y como la perla de Shikon ya fue destruida no volverá. Después de eso podremos ajustar nuestras cuentas pendientes. No pongas esa cara, tú y yo sabemos que ella no pertenece a esta época y que Inuyasha me pertenece a mí.

Sango la fulminaba con la mirada, pero se tuvo que tragarse las palabras que le rondaban por la mente si no deseaba que esa mujer fuera personalmente a llevar aquel mensaje. Se dio media vuelta para alejarse aceptando ser la mensajera.

- Guíenla –ordenó Kikyo a sus serpientes-. Si no cumples con este pedido te aseguro que me enteraré por medio de mis serpientes ya que te seguirán hasta que lo hagas.

- Lo haré. No debes preocuparte –dijo con voz firme.

♦ ♦ ♦

Mientras las serpientes cazadoras de almas le mostraban el camino a través de aquel bosque no dejaba de pensar en que haría, si debía darle o no el mensaje a Inuyasha. Esa sacerdotisa había dicho que se enteraría si no lo hacia ya que esos seres brillantes se lo harían saber, pero… tal vez se podría deshacerse de las serpientes… aunque si lo hacia también se daría cuenta por que estas no volverían… ¿Qué debía hacer? Debía calmarse. Después de todo tenia tiempo. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que Kikyo definitivamente no podía ser una buena persona.

Después de unas horas de caminata el bosque comenzó a ser menos espeso. Conforme avanzaban se podían observar más arbustos y plantas pequeñas rodeadas de flores silvestres, además la altura de los árboles disminuía considerablemente. Pronto pudo ver un camino conocido y en ese momento las serpientes se detuvieron, mas no regresaron con su ama. Sango continuó caminando como si no lo notara, por ahora solo podía seguirle el juego a esa mujer. Cuando el camino comenzó a ensancharse pudo precisar que la aldea estaba cerca; y en efecto, unos minutos más y la pudo ver a lo lejos. Los habitantes de aquella aldea los habían acogido gustosos luego de la última batalla con Naraku, y ya que se habían enterado de sus hazañas los trataban como héroes; ellos por su parte, que habían terminado lesionados no tenían más remedio que aceptar su excesiva hospitalidad.

Por fin estaba en la aldea. Pero al ver las calles vacías y obscuras pudo comprobar lo tarde que era. La luna creciente proporcionaba una deficiente luz debido a las nubes que la cubrían, y Sango apenas pudo encontrar el camino al castillo del terrateniente. Los guardias apenas si se dieron cuenta de su regreso ya que estaban medio dormidos y la dejaron pasar casi inconscientes. Al entrar a la casa, la cansada exterminadora se dirigió maquinalmente a la habitación que compartía con su fiel Kirara, pero se detuvo al pasar frente a la de Inuyasha. Por alguna razón sentía una terrible inquietud que la ponía nerviosa. Durante unos momentos permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta del dormitorio sin saber el por qué y mientras los segundos transcurrían absurdas ideas se infiltraban en su mente… Quien sabe, tal vez Kikyo entraría por la noche mientras dormía y se llevaba a Inuyasha… o alguna de sus serpientes le chuparía el alma… o quizás… Toda clase de estupideces le pasaron por la mente hasta que tomo una resolución: tendría que hacer guardia para cuidarlo. Al principio no estuvo muy segura de su idea pero terminó autocombenciendose de que esa sacerdotisa podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a Inuyasha…

Resuelta deslizó la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación. Por suerte Ahome no se encontraba allí, de lo contrario habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones por su intromisión, respuestas que ni ella misma podía explicarse.

Miró al pobre Inuyasha tendido en un futón. Estaba muy lastimado, y muchas vendas cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, se veía tan frágil… Generalmente ella solía verle como un tipo duro, siempre adoptando una actitud acorde con las circunstancias, lo percibía como un joven insensible y orgulloso, además de obstinado, pero en ese momento paresia tan desprotegido… Una sensación desconocida se apoderó de ella… Se sentó más o menos a un metro de él para contemplarlo… No tenia que despertarlo ya que no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaria al verla allí.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Sango comenzó a cabecear. No debía dormir… Esas serpientes cazadoras podrían entrar en cualquier momento…

- Mantenerse despierta -se repetía-, despierta

Estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño cuando Inuyasha empezó a quejarse de dolor aun dormido, esto puso alerta a Sango y se despertó al instante. Se acerco a él y le toco con delicadeza la frente, ardía en fiebre. Buscó con la mirada el botiquín de Ahome y lo vio al lado derecho del futón. Ella no sabia como funcionaban aquellos remedios milagrosos, pero había visto a Ahome usarlos muchas veces cuando alguien estaba herido, y tenia formada una idea de que hacer. Tomó una toallita y la humedeció con el agua de un recipiente cercano que ya se encontraba allí, posó con cuidado en la frente del joven mitad bestia, pero apenas tuvo contacto él reaccionó y le tomó la muñeca en forma defensiva, Sango se asusto por un momento pero le terminó de acomodar tranquilamente la toallita húmeda.

- Tranquilo – le dijo suavemente-, estarás bien.

Inuyasha entreabrió un poco lo ojos y alcanzó a distinguir la borrosa imagen de Sango que lo miraba dulcemente, pero estaba muy cansado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, soltando la mano de su cuidadora. Sin embargo algo dentro sí le obligó a conservar en su memoria el rostro de aquella chica.

Con dificultad, Sango cambió los vendajes de los brazos y pecho, limpiando las heridas y aplicándoles aquel líquido raro que en muchas ocasiones también a ella le habían puesto. Sabia que ardía, y en ocasiones el paciente soltó algún gruñido. Cuando hubo acabado nuevamente se quedó a observarlo, recorriendo con la mirada aquel cuerpo gravemente herido y el rostro demacrado. El aquel complejo sentimiento que antes no pudo descifrar de pronto estuvo claro, compasión. Todas las batallas realmente difíciles que habían enfrentando siempre concluían gracias a él. Regularmente ella y el monje Miroku siempre terminaban lo suficientemente golpeados para no poder continuar luchando, Shipo no siempre podía hacer algo sin arriesgarse demasiado y Ahome solo usaba sus flechas en casos muy necesarios. El que se llevaba las tareas más difíciles, los ataques más peligrosos y las heridas más terribles era sin duda Inuyasha, y la verdad es que nunca se preocupaban por agradecérselo como se lo merecía. Fue en aquel instante en que la compasión se transformó fugazmente en gratitud.

- Gracias por protegernos siempre –le susurró al oído-. Esta ocasión yo te voy a cuidar.

Con estas palabras Sango terminó aquel día tan agitado y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Y por un segundo se pudo percibir como la tensión del mayugado cuerpo de Inuyasha se aligeró.

Continuara…

**Nota de la Autora: **

Me alegra mucho por fin poder publicar este fanfic (o), ya que he tenido muchos inconvenientes con esta historia: que si los arreglos del borrador, que luego la ortografía, pasarlo a la computadora… En fin, cuando creí que por fin lo podría publicar surgieron más problemas. Definitivamente este fic ha representado un reto para mí, sobre todo por el desarrollo de la historia y la redacción en lo que me estoy esforzando para que puedan disfrutar de una buena lectura, me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, ya que esta pareja poco común de Sango e Inuyasha me gusta mucho.

No sé a ciencia cierta si tarde mucho con el siguiente capitulo, o si sea más o menos extenso que este, así que le ruego paciencia querido lector.

Y ya no me queda mas que decir que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad agradecería que me puedan enviar sus comentarios, dudas, criticas, lo que sea… realmente estaré feliz de recibir su apoyo.

Saluditos!


	2. “Absurdos imprevistos”

COMPLICADO AMOR

------------------------------

Capitulo 2

"Absurdos imprevistos"

La luz del sol se filtraba por la frágil puerta corrediza… Los ojos de Sango se abrieron lentamente seguidos de ligeros parpadeos, pero algo le obstruía la vista, el botiquín de Ahome estaba justo frente a ella. Entonces pudo precisar que lo que había ocurrido el día anterior no fue un sueño. Aún tenía deseos de permanecer acostada, era la costumbre de levantarse temprano lo que la había despertado; sin embargo, sabia que ni toda la pereza del mundo podía permitirle aquel gusto, pues lo mas seguro era que Ahome visitaría a Inuyasha para ver como estaba o algo parecido y no quería que la encontrara allí, ya tendría suficiente cuando le preguntara donde había estado toda la tarde anterior… Pero estaba tan agotada... Aun sentía un poco de sueño, después de todo estuvo despierta gran parte de la noche… Y para colmo despegarse de aquella frazada tan mullida y tibia parecía imposible… ¡Espera un segundo! Recordó la noche anterior. Lo último que había hecho fue curar a Inuyasha… Se había mantenido unos minutos después de eso despierta y luego se había dormido sin mas ni más en el suelo, no recordaba ninguna frazada. Se sentó y miró detenidamente el lugar mirando específicamente la puerta, en el fondo tenia cierto temor a que alguien entrara repentinamente y la encontrara allí; si, definitivamente estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha pero... Algo la incomodaba. Pero decidió olvidarse de aquella inquietud, debía salir de la habitación. Estaba a punto de levantarse justo cuando…

-Buenos días, Sango

Se paralizó. Él estaba despierto. La incomodidad que había sentido era la mirada de su amigo clavada en su espalda.

- Bu-buenos días Inuyasha –balbuceó avergonzada, sin animarse a voltear a verlo.

¡Dios! Que pensaría ahora de ella, ¡No quería ni imaginarse como habría reaccionado al verla allí! Pero se lo merecía, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido la estupida idea de quedarse aquella noche en su habitación? Estaba tan avergonzada, ahora no podría verlo a la cara nunca más. La impresión no le permitía moverse aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo de inmediato… ¡Rayos! ¿Por que sus piernas no querían obedecer? ¡Tenia que levantarse como sea y huir de aquella situación tan embarazosa! Y lo peor, el silencio estaba apunto de absorberlos...

Él la veía sentado desde su futón tranquilamente, aun sin articular ningún sonido, solo mirándola.

Sango por el contrario a la quietud del chico mitad bestia sentía que aquella mirada la traspasaba, le incomodaba a tal grado que no dudaba que en cualquier momento sufriría de un colapso nervioso ¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso? Si tan solo pudiera saber en que pensaba… Prefería mil veces algunos de sus acostumbrados desplantes de rabia, o ironía a aquella silenciosa postura tan rara en él. Debía hacer algo, lo que fuera… Pasó unos segundos más inmóvil –aunque le parecían minutos en tal situación-, pero fue el ferviente deseo de salir de aquel extraño estado lo que la obligó a levantarse muy lentamente, como si esperara que no lo notara, se sentía ridícula. Se acercaba a pasos pausados a la puerta tal cual si quisiera huir de algo que la tenia aterrada

-Bueno, yo… Creo que me voy…- Abrió la puerta bruscamente decidida a salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

-¡espera, Sango!

La exterminadora se detuvo al instante, como si hubiese esperado que dijera eso. Y volteó a mirarlo por primera vez. Su semblante seguía inmutable, pero parecía haber algo diferente, algo que no pudo comprender.

-Solamente… quería agradecerte que te ocuparas de mí la noche anterior

No entendió ¿Le daba las gracias?

-si… quiero decir… de nada, no ay problema –y le sonrió torpemente para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Sango corrió por el pasillo como si monstruos feroces la persiguieran, esquivando sirvientes y mucamas, mientras una extraña sensación se le arremolinaba en el pecho ¿Que había sido eso? ¿A caso estaba consiente esa noche? Por un lado sentía un ligero alivio de que no le hiciera preguntas del por qué su estancia en su habitación, pero por el otro no podía evitar los molestos y agitados latidos de su corazón. Casi se pasa de largo la habitación que compartía con Shipo y Ahome de rápido que corría, por suerte alcanzó a detenerse en el momento justo. Cuando entró Shipo la recibió escandalosamente

-¡Eres tu Sango! –Gritó alegremente al verla entrar, haciendo que la pobre se sobresaltara aun más-, ¿Dónde habías estado? Ahome paso toda la tarde anterior regañado a Miroku, aunque no estoy seguro por qué...

La pequeña Kirara que estaba jugando con Shipo brincó ágilmente hasta su dueña al verla maullando entusiasta.

-¿E-enserio?- tartamudeó avergonzada al tiempo que se agachaba para tomar en brazos a su querida gatita. Ahome solía tomarse esa clase de "asuntos" muy a pecho

-Sip, de hecho dijo esta mañana que tomaría un baño y luego reprendería a Miroku en el desayuno, por que no habías vuelto. Estaba muy enojada.

Sango se sintió algo culpable por haber preocupado así a su amiga sin ser necesario, además de su falta de delicadeza al salir corriendo sin más ni más, aunque en aquellas situaciones a uno se le perdonan las tonterías que pueda llegar a hacer; después de todo, nadie es capaz de razonar cuando le ocurren cosas como las que a ella le pasaban. Ahome se preocupaba sinceramente por ella, y ella no era capaz de expresarle su gratitud. Fue en aquel instante cuando se comprometió firmemente a cuidar que Inuyasha no se encontrara con esa sacerdotisa que tantas penas solía causarle a su amiga… aunque muy en el fondo podía escuchar a su conciencia llamándola "testaruda".

El pequeño zorrito tomó una pelota de hule que Ahome le había regalado listo para salir a jugar pero Sango le detuvo.

-Shipo, hazme un favor –le dijo amablemente-.Cuando Ahome salga de tomar su baño ¿podrías decirle que necesito hablar con ella? Estaré aquí.

-¡Claro! – y salió alegremente

La exhausta exterminadora se sentó frente a la puerta que daba al patio mientras acariciaba suavemente su gatita. Tenia suerte de tener a Kirara a su lado; acompañándola, tan silenciosa sin mostrarle jamás enfado o reproche; en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto comprendía su fiel mascota de lo que le ocurría, pero siempre se mostraba cariñosa cuando estaba triste o alegre cuando se aburría. Luego de unos minutos esta saltó de su regazo para correr en el patio detrás de un insecto. Sango la miró jugar tan libre, sin preocupaciones ni sentimientos que la atormentaran… Tal vez sentía cierta envidia de aquella libertad.

-¡Sango! –aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Ahome que había entrado a la habitación y caminaba hacia ella con una toalla enlazada en la cabeza.

-Hola, Ahome –saludó algo desanimada.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó suavemente, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y retiraba la toalla dejando caer el cabello mojado sobre sus hombros –Ayer te busqué durante horas, hasta que unos aldeanos me dijeron que te habían visto salir de la aldea. Aunque te entiendo; de verdad, ese Miroku no tiene remedio

Sango retiró la mirada de la joven sacerdotisa para posarla en el suelo.

-Lo sé… pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Así es él y no va a cambiar–respondió evasiva, ya que recordar a ese monje mujeriego le revolvía el estomago

Ahome notó que el haber mencionado a Miroku fue un error y guardó silencio.

-no te preocupes Ahome, solo estaba molesta por… Bueno, tu ya has de saber por qué, y pues decidí tomar un paseo… -repuso Sango al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba apenada.

-si… -de repente su semblante se tornó triste-, tal parece que los hombres a los que queremos no nos toman en mucha consideración ¿cierto?

Al escuchar aquello Sango se ruborizó, ya que Ahome hablaba de Miroku como el hombre que ella quería… ¿Qué acaso era tan evidente? Mas sin embargo su rubor se disipó al ver que los ojos de su amiga se empañaban

-¿Estas bien…? ¿Qué te ocurre..?-preguntó preocupada

-Eh… si, si… estoy bien, no me pasa nada- contestó enjugándose los ojos con las manos-, es solo que… recordé que con la perla completa… este será nuestro último viaje todos juntos…

Era cierto. Desde que habían derrotado a Naraku todos pensaron en ello, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, solo Ahome era suficientemente franca para mencionarlo en voz alta.

-Pensaba que podríamos partir hoy – su voz se quebrantaba al pronunciar el siguiente nombre- Inu… Inuyasha todavía está algo indispuesto y…- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin que la joven sacerdotisa pudiera hacer nada al respecto- quería pedirte la ayuda de Kirara…

-Claro… No ay problema por eso –dijo seria, le provocaba tristeza que aquella fuera verdad; y aun le entristecía mas no saber como consolar a su amiga

-Bien –agachó la cabeza intentando disimular que su llanto aumentaba-, iré a informar que nos vamos…

-Ahome… -pero antes de pronunciar otra sola palabra ella ya se había levantado

- …además tengo que arreglar las cosas de nuestra partida… -y salió dejándola con la palabra en la boca

En ese instante lo único que pasó por la mente de Sango fue una sola frase "Nuestro ultimo viaje…"

♥ ♥ ♥

La joven exterminadora pasó horas de ocio, sin ganas de comer, sin deseos de jugar con Kirara o Shipo, sin entusiasmo de platicar con los amos del castillo, ni nada que requiriera de un esfuerzo especial de su parte... Estaba acostada en el piso de madera de la habitación con la puerta que daba al patio abierta, justo donde la había dejado Ahome unas horas antes, permitiendo que el viento la golpeara suavemente, solo tenía ánimo para ver el paisaje, sin realmente ver nada. Sumida en el tedio. El día anterior había pasado por tantos sobresaltos –si es que así se le podía llamar a su extraño encuentro con la sacerdotisa Kikyo y la noche que pasó cuidando a Inuyasha-, que no le había dado tiempo para seguir odiando a Miroku; pero ahora, ahí sola y sin nada ni nadie para distraerla resentía el peso de la decepción que le había causado aquel monje. En su mente se arremolinaban vagos recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables: Pensaba en el mujeriego de Miroku y en lo que le había hecho. Pero se estaba empezando a cansar de lo molesto que era sufrir por él y en lo patética que era allí, dejando que el tiempo pasara a su alrededor sin hacer nada para cambiar nada de lo que la hacia sentirse mal. Debía enfrentar a Miroku para dejar en claro lo que la molestaba y quizás… solo quizás, él podría comprender lo importante que era para ella. Si, eso el lo que debía hacer, eso es lo que haría. Era hora de salir de la depresión. Era una fuerte exterminadora de monstruos y estaba segura que si su padre la viera en aquella situación se decepcionaría y ella no seria capaz de hacer tal cosa. Así que con renovado entusiasmo se levantó del suelo decidida a acabar con sus pesares. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar su cabello. Tomó una peineta y lo paso repetidas veces sobre su cabello enmarañado de estar posado tanto tiempo en el piso y cuando quedó tan liso brillante como era posible tomo su listón y lo ató firmemente. Se acomodó la yukata y se miró en el pequeño espejo que Ahome solía guardar en su gran mochila. Estaba bien. Aunque al verse detenidamente, se negaba a entender por que se arreglaba tanto; es decir, solo vería a Miroku, nada del otro mundo… De acuerdo, tal vez si quería parecer atractiva… No, no, debía estar mal de la cabeza, solo deseaba estar aseada, como debe ser.

Salió en busca del susodicho con la espalda recta y con la cara en alto. Fue a su cuarto, recorrió el patio, además de pasar por los pasillos principales, y no lo encontró. Bueno… ¿Dónde estaría ese monje cuando se le necesitaba? La verdad es que el castillo era enorme, así jamás lo encontraría y debía hablar con él antes de que perdiera el valor.

-Disculpa –dijo a una sirvienta que pasaba por uno de los anchos pasillos- ¿Sabes donde podría encontrar al monje Miroku?

-¡ah! Usted es una de los viajeros que pidieron posada aquí ¿Cierto? –contestó pensativa

-Si, ¿Sabes donde podría encontrarlo? –volvió a repetir

-Si, claro. Lo miré hace unos instantes en el pasillo que conduce a sus habitaciones...

-¡Muchas gracias!- y se fue en aquella dirección con mucho animo y aun mas nerviosismo, pensando en lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a él.

Mientras mas se acercaba al lugar indicado empezaba a escuchar voces alegres y una que otra carcajada femenina, por lo que se de tuvo un instante para evaluar la situación -como buena exterminadora que era-, y luego se acercó lentamente, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca pudo verlo: Era Miroku rodeado, de un sequito de doncellas, como siempre. Al verlo realmente olvido todo y se puso tan furiosa que sentía que su cuerpo lanzaba llamas, como siempre. Y aun así de furiosa no fue capaz de alejarse de allí, si no que se quedó molesta observando de lejos, como siempre. No sabía que era lo que esperaba. Pero cuando Miroku entre algún chiste (que ella no pudo escuchar), terminó masajeado los pechos de una de las jóvenes y esta en lugar de golpearlo como era lo justo se rió ruborizada fue el colmo para Sango; ahora su ira la hacia ver como una verdadera hoguera andante. Fue en aquel punto cuando Miroku sintió un ligero calosfrío en la nuca, algo que lo puso muy nervioso; pues eso solo le ocurría cuando Sango estaba cerca, volteó pausadamente hacia la dirección donde estaba ella; no era que le preocupara, pero debía de estar seguro. Entonces el furor de Sango se esfumó de golpe al ver como el monje volteaba hacia ese lado, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que lo que "ese" hiciera le afectaba así que decidió retirarse dignamente, pero al ver que el monje hacia amago de ir tras de ella -y eso era por mucho lo que menos deseaba-, no pudo con los nervios y entró a la habitación que tenia mas cerca en un intento desesperado por evitar enfrentarlo.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí se sintió torpe al dejar toda su determinación y rendirse ante su propia cobardía ¡Rayos! Frente a un monstruo de 30 metros era perfectamente competente, pero frente a las mañas de ese Miroku ella simplemente se desplomaba. Suspiró desanimada. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo que simplemente no esperaba… Nuevamente estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba comiendo el desayuno que Ahome le había llevado, quien se encontraba justamente a su lado.

- Ho-hola… -tartamudeó algo confundida

No alcanzaba a comprender por que estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella… Definitivamente este no era su día

Continuara…

Nota de la Autora:

Hola amigo(a) lector(a)! Por fin puedo publicar este segundo capitulo! La verdad es que en apariencia este capi no tiene mucho contenido respecto a la pareja Inuyasha/Sango, pero no se preocupen, pues una relación como la de ellos que esta llena de obstáculos que no se pueden apartar a si como así… También quiero pedir disculpas ya que a pesar de que este capitulo pasó por mucho antes de ser publicado no es del todo bueno, pero les aseguro que el que próximo tendrá más contenido, nuevamente mis disculpas y agradezco su paciencia. Respuestas a los review:

Elen-Ses.: Hola de nuevo! Te agradezco infinitamente tu mensaje! Bueno, como lo mencionaste sí me preocupo mucho por la ortografía ya que soy malísima en ella y pues como me propuse publicar mis historias me daría mucha pena el adornar mis redacciones con incorrecciones nn! Y no te preocupes; es cierto que me tardo en publicar, pero jamás dejaría una historia a medias.

Lady Grayson: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! Me alegra que me cuentes tus gustos, siempre es bueno saber un poquito mas de los lectores… Y bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy de acuerdo en que suele ser bastante molesto el ver a Ahome raptada a cada instante; de hecho te adelanto que dedicaré un capitulo a eso, que es algo que la deferencia mucho de la valentía y fuerza de Sango.

afroditacoral: Solo me queda agachar la cabeza ya que me tardé mucho! Perdóname! El próximo capi no tardará tanto! Gracias por tu apoyo

LimChan: Tomaré tu consejo! Gracias por el review y por interesarte en esta historia

Angel Nemesis: ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, en algo coincidimos, ya que Kikyo también es mi personaje favorito, como imagino abras notado en "Junto a ti, por ultima vez", y aprovecho para agradecerte tu review en dicha historia ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que mis dos historias te agraden!

Lin Hashimoto: Perdóname si me tardé mucho con el 2do capitulo! Pero aunque este capi no tuvo tantas emociones te prometo que el siguiente será mejor y estará listo pronto. Gracias por regalarme tu review!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Porfis mandenme sus opiniones, me encantaría que me dijeran que les agradó y que no, para ver si puedo hacer ajustes en mis futuras redacciones! Se los agradeceré de todo corazón! Esto es todo por esta vez… Saludos!


	3. La Cena

"**C. A."**

Capitulo 3

"La cena"

-Hola, Sango ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ahome que la miraba detenidamente, debido a su extraña entrada.

Sango pensó durante un fugaz segundo en todas las posibles situaciones que podría inventar para responder aquella insignificante pregunta; pero claro, exceptuando la verdad. Le parecía imposible siquiera pensar decir que huía de Miroku; después de todo, era algo que deseaba poder olvidar.

-eh… no, no… no pasa nada –dijo nerviosa mirando en todas direcciones, pero evitando la expresión interrogativa de su amiga. Hasta que se topó con la cara del chico mitad bestia -, yo… Yo solo vine por que me preguntaba si Inuyasha estaba bien… ¡Si! a eso vine… -ya bien convencida comenzó a aventurar-, Además como nos vamos a ir hoy pues quería asegurarme si en su estado de salud podría viajar a salvo sobre Kirara.

La exterminadora por fin respiró, aquella mentira se la había sacado de la manga en el último segundo al ver a Inuyasha; por suerte havia funcionado y ya no la cuestionarían respecto a su extraña entrada.

-Estoy bien, Sango –él la miraba fijamente; tanto, que casi pensó que podía percibir su mentira, aquello la puso algo nerviosa

-Inuyasha aun esta algo débil –intervino Ahome -, pero estoy segura que con la ayuda de Kirara podrá viajar…

-¿Débil, yo?-dijo bruscamente Inuyasha ahora dirigiendo una mirada de indignación a la joven sacerdotisa-. Ahome, recuerda que yo soy mucho más fuerte que los humanos, estas heridas no representan nada para mí… Sanarán pronto, creo que hasta podré ir caminando…

-¡No, de ninguna manera! Aun estas muy mal -respondió Ahome con acento de mamá regañona apretando fuertemente el tazón de comida

-¡No estoy tan mal! –dijo alzando un poco mas la voz. Pero al hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco se lastimo y comenzó a gruñir molesto, aun más por su orgullo que por el dolor que le causaba la herida

-¡Lo ves! No debes esforzarte tanto

-¡No seas exagerada! –Gritó, ahora comenzaba enojarse-, ¡además no puedo usar a Kirara como trasporte!

-¡Que si!

-¡Te digo que no!

-¡No seas tonto! Sango ya me ha dicho que puedes

Sango dio un respingo al verse indirectamente inmiscuida en la pelea; la verdad, es que sentía que hacia mal tercio ahí, ya que hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente. Por el contrario, ante el comentario de Ahome Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando, incluso parecía que iba a dejar aquella pelea, pero luego volvió a adoptar su antigua postura aunque hablo con voz queda

-Te digo que no puedo usar a Kirara, Ahome…

-¡No debes de hacerte el fuerte!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto a punto de perder la poca paciencia que había recuperado

-¡Sencillamente que es innecesario que quieras aparentar estar saludable! ¡Y eso solo por orgulloso!

-¡¿Qué dices! ¡Yo no necesito hacerme el fuerte! -gritó

-¡Claro que sí! Y es totalmente absurdo! –Estaba tan enojada que parecía que en cualquier momento quebraría el plato en la cabeza de Inuyasha

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Además no puedo usar a Kirara ya que Sango tendría que ir a pie!

La exterminadora se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, Inuyasha nunca solía ser tan amable con ella…

-¡A ella no le importa! Díselo tú, Sango… -Insistió Ahome, buscando el apoyo de su amiga, como si de repente recordara que se encontraba allí.

-Por mi no hay problema –aseguró

-¡Ya escuchaste! Tengo razón… ¡Ahora termina de comer por que nos iremos pronto! –gritó Ahome

Inuyasha miró de soslayo a Sango, como si quisiera comprobar que a ella aprobaba el que él usara a Kirara.

-De acuerdo… Pero ya no tengo hambre, estoy lleno –agregó como si no deseara perder del todo aquella discusión

-Tienes que comer para poder recuperarte

-¡Que ya no tengo hambre, Ahome!

-¡Que comas!

-¡No quiero!

-¡ABAJO!

Y con aquella sencilla palabra terminó la discusión, como era costumbre Ahome ganaba. Sango sonrió. Ellos se llevaban tan bien…

♥ ♥ ♥

Aquella tranquila tarde todos nuestros viajeros se preparaban para emprender la marcha, acomodando sus pocas pertenecías y esperando poder partir antes de que el sol se ocultara… Solo faltaba que Ahome anunciara a los señores feudales que se marchaban.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, sacerdotisa? –Preguntó el anciano amo del castillo amablemente a Ahome, que acababa de entrar a la sala de consejo-, ¿Están siendo bien atendidos?

-Si, y se lo agradecemos mucho.

-¿Entonces que ocurre? ¿El Monje quiere que le enviemos más doncellas? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo que más…? –apenas Ahome se percató de lo que se trataba su rostro enrojeció de ira. ¡Ese Miroku de verdad no tenia vergüenza!

-Pues veo que no se trata de eso

-Vengo a informar que nos marcharemos esta misma tarde, señor…-dijo recuperando la compostura.

-¿Irse tan pronto? ¿No podemos hacer nada para persuadirlos?

- Me temo que no

-Valla, de acuerdo, pero antes de su partida espero acepten un festín de agradecimiento por habernos librado de ese despreciable ser, Naraku

-Se lo agradezco, pero ya teníamos planeado irnos hoy; de hecho, ya estamos listos…

-¡No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta! Deben ser despedidos como los héroes que son

-eh…

-¡Esta decidido! Además así podrán partir mañana con el alba –y el señor feudal comenzó a dar órdenes para la disposición de la cena en honor de los valientes viajeros, sin preguntar a Ahome si aceptaban o no.

Ahome decidió no objetar aunque sabia que Inuyasha no estaría de acuerdo; después de todo, sabía que no podría convencer al anciano de lo contrario… Y en el fondo le alegraba compartir una última noche de fiesta con sus amigos.

Los planes de viaje se retrasaban.

Por todo el palacio se veían sirvientes yendo de un lado a otro muy presurosos en sus menesteres, pues fueron avisados con pocas horas de anticipación del festín que se prepararía para los huéspedes y ahora tenían un millón de cosas que hacer, desde atender la cena, hasta arreglar el salón de fiestas.

♥ ♥ ♥

El sol comenzaba a declinar, provocando que el cielo se empezara a tornarse de un azul pálido a un naranja rojizo que se reflejaba agradablemente en las puertas de la habitación de Sango. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada puliendo su Hiraikotsu… Estaba absorta en su labor cuando tocaron la puerta. Pensó que era Shipo que le hablaría a la hora de partida –aunque le pareció algo extraño que tocara la puerta antes de entrar-, así que se puso el Hiraikotsu al hombro, lista para partir.

Apenas abrió la puerta un sequito de mujeres irrumpió en la habitación con un fugaz "con permiso" y al estar dentro se pusieron a su alrededor examinándola, unas cuantas cargaban finas telas, otras agujas e hilos de colores. Sango no entendía lo que ocurría.

-Es esbelta y de buenas formas, será fácil -dijo la mas anciana rompiendo el silencio-; bueno, no ay tiempo que perder ¡A trabajar!

Al escuchar tal orden tres mujeres desdoblaron las telas en el suelo y las jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre Sango. Entre dos le quitaron el Hirakotsu del hombro, otra le soltó el cabello y dos más le desataron su mandil verde desprendiéndola de su yukata y dejándola solamente en su traje de exterminadora.

-¡Pero que barbaridad! –Exclamó una mujer robusta-, ¿Quién lleva tanta ropa encima? Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día…

Nuevamente se acercaron a ella con intención de desvestirla

-¿Qué…? ¡Hey…! Esperen… ¡DENTENGANSE!-gritó, y las mujeres detuvieron al instante- ¿Se puede saber que rayos intentan hacer?

-Somos las modistas -dijo una muchachita algo asustada

-si –afirmo la anciana-, y estamos retrasadas; así que quédate quieta que necesitamos vestirte para la cena

-¿Cena… De que habla? –preguntó incrédula

-¡Pues de la cena en honor a usted y sus acompañantes, claro esta!

Y ya no tuvo oportunidad de decir más, pues la comenzaron a desvestir…

De repente, Ahome abrió la puerta y entro despreocupadamente

- Sango, solo te vengo a avisar que nos quedaremos a cenar, podremos partir mañan…

-Creo que me has avisado demasiado tarde –respondió Sango con tono de desanimo y reproche

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con una imagen algo fuera de lo común: Miró a Sango parada en el centro del cuarto en ropa interior y un montón de mujeres a su alrededor. Unas cosiendo apuradas algunas telas, otras mirando "que tela quedaba mejor con su tono de piel", unas más peinándola y otra midiéndole diferentes pares de tabis y sandalias, mientras una vieja anciana impartía ordenes a todas, pero esta se detuvo un instante al ver a Ahome.

-¡Valla! Allí está la otra jovencita… Yoko, Maki, Yume y Otome, ustedes se encargaran de ella

-¡Si!- respondieron al unísono y se dirigieron hacia la sorprendida Ahome

♥ ♥ ♥

Cuando las modistas salieron, se notaban satisfechas de "sus creaciones" y se sonreían unas a otras complacidas. Sango vestía un kimono furisode () rosa con hermosos detalles de flores y Ahome uno naranja con amarillo.

Sango se sentía un poco cohibida vestida de una forma tan elegante, pues ella nunca había tenido ninguna ocasión en su vida de vestirse tan suntuosamente, pues aunque su familia fue reconocida y respetada, si llegaban a asistir a ceremonias importantes en castillos de terratenientes solían portar su uniforme de exterminadores. Lucia como nunca. Ella, una humilde exterminadora siempre al servicio de señores feudales nunca conoció una vida de riquezas, su padre siempre había sido modesto respecto al dinero, así que todo aquello le parecía demasiado lujoso… Algo de su vergüenza subía hasta sus mejillas dándoles un color agradable.

Por otro lado, Ahome estaba muy lejos de estar aunque sea un poco confundida… La joven sacerdotisa irradiaba alegría. Se miraba constantemente como si le pareciera irreal tanta suerte ¡Ahora lucia como las princesas de las que leía en sus libros de historia! Estaba tan feliz como una pequeña en la noche de navidad… Ella jamás podría haber costeado algo así en su época, pues para los festivales de fin de primavera usaba sencillas yukatas con adornos comunes, se sentía como una verdadera princesa. Nunca olvidaría ese día, no lo pensó dos veces así que corrió hacia su mochila amarilla y de ella sacó una cámara fotográfica.

Miró las fotos que quedaban… Por suerte quedaban siete, había esperado no gastar ninguna en tonterías, pues esperaba la llegada del tan temido ultimo viaje, tan solo pensarlo le daba tristeza, pero aun así no quería arruinar esa noche en lagrimas… y ya había llorado suficiente

-¡Sango, una foto! –Le anunció mientras la enfocaba y un segundo después el flash casi deja siega a la pobre Sango, ahora solo le quedaban 6 y decidió no malgastar ninguna- ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a una de las mucamas que nos tome una juntas…

Salió un instante y al volver traía consigo una muchacha.

-Mira –le explicaba enfocando la cámara por ella, hasta quedar en el ángulo correcto-, solo tienes que presionar aquí cuando estemos listas ¿de acuerdo?

-lo intentaré –respondió tímida, sosteniendo torpemente el extraño aparato

Ahome se apresuró a llegar a lado de Sango, acomodó rápidamente su cabello.

-Sonríe Sango –y la exterminadora lo hizo-, ahora!

Nuevamente el flash ilumino por un segundo la habitación…

En aquel instante la joven sacerdotisa no pudo evitar pensar en lo especial que seria aquella fotografía y en el lugar que ocuparía en sus memorias en el futuro, quizás el último recuerdo de su querida amiga, de la cual pronto se tendría que despedir…

La sirvienta asustada de la reacción que había provocado aquella "cosa" estaba paralizada en su lugar

-¿Qué fue eso? –balbuceó

Ahome sonrió y trató de convencerla de que no era nada malo… mientras tanto, Sango aun parpadeaba, intentando recuperar su vista.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ambas entraron en la sala de fiestas. Estaba tan magníficamente arreglado que nadie hubiera imaginado que los pobres sirvientes habían tenido solo algunas horas para arreglarlo; aunque lo mismo se podría decir de las modistas, pues las dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes que habían llegado a hospedarse en el castillo en un par de horas se habían trasformado en hermosas doncellas. Muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha esperaba ansioso la comida, había sido prácticamente obligado a asistir (aunque había opuesto resistencia, no pudo evitar caer cuando Ahome empezó a aconsejarle que mejor se quedara en cama a reposar, como era de esperarse decidió asistir con tal de darle la contraria). Lo más probable es que haya sido el único que no se percató de la entrada de las hermosas jóvenes, si no hasta que Ahome se sentó a su lado muy sonriente, naturalmente esperando que Inuyasha le dijera algo respecto a su aspecto, pero eso no ocurrió; por el contrario, él le miró confundido.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Pues es obvio que por la cena –respondió y luego soltó una risita tonta nada propia en ella

-jm… -y se que quedó mirando a la nada con semblante de concentración- ¿A que horas traerán la comida?

Ahome no se dio por satisfecha con aquella respuesta y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja derecha como si ese insignificante mechón fuera algo que arruinaba por completo su imagen, intentó nuevamente.

-¿no crees que luzco bien?

-si, si… Lo que tú digas –respondió totalmente indiferente

Ahome suspiró resignada. Si existía alguien que no apreciara los detalles, ese definitivamente era Inuyasha.

Se anunció que se iban presentar las bailarinas, para interpretar una danza tradicional y se invitó a todos a tomar asiento. Sango se sentó a lado de Ahome que por contrario de ella estaba muy risueña.

-Todo esto es increíble –contó a su amiga-, nunca antes me habían tratado como toda una princesa y no han dejado de hacerme cumplidos, aunque admito que me resulta embarazoso.

-Cuando menos contigo se han comportado corteses, a mi no me han halagado ni una sola vez –contestó molesta Ahome, quien se refería exclusivamente a cierto chico mitad bestia al que le lanzaba miradas que echaban chispas y que parecía el único que no notaba lo bien que lucia.

-Ya veo –dijo Sango entendiendo a lo que se refería-, permíteme Ahome. Yo le haré comprender – y le guiñó el ojo para hacerle saber que le ayudaría.

Ahome asintió esperanzada y se fue a sentar despistadamente con Shipo que hacia trucos para las doncellas. Sango se levantó y se sentó al lado derecho de Inuyasha. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que se aclaró la garganta

-ejem… ejem…Inuyasha…

-¿Eh? -Este se sobresalto a verla tan cerca… Se veía tan… tan… Bonita

-Inuyasha, ¿no crees que deberías ser un poco más cortés con Ahome?

-¿cortés..? –De repente aterrizó y el polvo de hadas que se esparcía al rededor del rostro de Sango se esfumó- ¡Hey! Espera un minuto! ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy cortés?

La exterminadora suspiró, razonar con Inuyasha no era nada fácil; ahora lograba entender por que Ahome y él siempre se peleaban, ambos son muy obstinados.

-Solo dile que luce bien, es lo que a estado esperando desde que te vio… no es tan difícil, ¿sabes?

-¿De que… estas hablando?-balbuceó y volteó hacia otro lado para que Sango no notara su rubor.

-¡Hay, por favor! No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que Ahome ha estado buscando tu atención

-¡Pero que tonterías dices ella no…!- pero se quedo callado por la mirada de fastidio de Sango

-Hablo en serio. Te aseguro que si le haces un cumplido no se caerá el cielo- y lo miro inquisitivamente durante unos segundos - ¿lo harás?

Él guardo silencio por un momento y después de gruñir respondió al fin:

-Tal ves lo haga, pero déjame en paz…

Sango sonrió sin mucha convicción. Y se obligo a pensar que "tal vez" era mejor que nada, así que se levantó y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, pues de la nada había comenzado a sentir que algo se le arremolinaba en el estomago. Cuando paso junto a Ahome le hizo una seña para avisarle que ya había hablado con Inuyasha y salió por una de las puertas que daban al jardín, sin esperar alguna respuesta.

En cuanto salió del salón y respiró el suave aroma de la noche aquella sensación incomoda se aligeró un poco. Podía escuchar la lejana algarabía que había en el salón y eso la hizo imaginar involuntariamente lo que debían estar haciendo dos personas allí adentro; y por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, el imaginar a Inuyasha halagando a si amiga no la hacia feliz… A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban, pero no se movió, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de nada. El sonido provocado por los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas… y mas… hasta que se detuvieron justo detrás de ella.

-¿Sango?

Aquella voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Esa voz… De repente su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad. No quería darle la cara, no quería, pero tenia que hacerlo… esperó unos segundos para reunir valor y se encontró frente a frente con él.

-eh… yo

-dígame, Su Excelencia ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó fríamente, aunque en realidad estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Por favor Sanguito, me hables así

-Y por favor, usted no me diga Sanguito –se quedaron en silencio, Sango lo miraba con dureza y había cruzado los brazos-… Bueno, si no tiene nada que decirme yo me retiro…

-Espera, sí tengo algo que decirte

-Pues que sea rápido, no querrá hacer esperar a sus amiguitas; de hecho, no dudo que lo estén buscando ahora mismo

- no, Sango, en realidad no es lo que…

-¿Entonces que se supone que era?- le atajó, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que tuviera una buena excusa

-bueno… quizás si era lo que paresia, pero tu me conoces, a veces me es inevitable caer ante los encantos de bellas jovencitas, pero yo te prometo que…

-¿Sabe que, no creo que deba darme explicaciones- pero no parecía que lo dijera en serio pues estaba lívida de ira y apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza-, es mejor que dejemos esta conversación, pues no creo que nos lleve a ningún lado

-no, espera…

Pero Sango no se detuvo, siguió andando dejándolo solo en aquel oscuro sitio…

Continuará…

() Furisode Es un estilo de kimono elegante

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola! ¡¡Estoy muy muy feliz! Las vacaciones siempre nos levantan el ánimo y nos ayudan a relajarnos, sinceramente espero que se la hayan pasado tan extraordinariamente como yo… volviendo al tema que concierne al fic, primero que nada **LA EXCUSA:** La verdad es que el retraso esta vez no fue mi culpa; ustedes saben: la escuela. Y pues en diciembre y enero me declaro oficialmente desconectada luego después de entrar a clases me matriculé en varias actividades, me hicieron capitana del club de arte y participé en una cadena de exposiciones en historia internacional contemporánea; sin mencionar que empecé a trabajar; es decir, que realmente he estado ocupada. **EL CAPITULO:** quería profundizar sutilmente en Ahome y por lo que pasa en este momento en la historia, recuerden que ella es una de "las piezas clave" y no quiero que pasen desapercibidos sus sentimientos, pues serán de suma importancia en el futuro: Su amor por Inuyasha y su amistad con Sango. Además ya empezaré a acentuar las diferencias entre la sacerdotisa y la exterminadora –como seguramente ya habrán notado-. Y claro ahí que acentuar que no me he olvidado del buen Miroku! **LOS REVIEWS:** ¡muchas gracias! La importancia de sus reviews es mayúscula, me hacen saber que les interesa lo que hago, gracias! Las respuestas a sus reviews :

**Angel nemesis:**Hola! Espero me puedas disculpar, pues me he tardado mas que nunca; además, no se si el capitulo que publiqué te parezca suficiente para recompensar la tardanza, espero que si. Por cierto, respecto a tus especulaciones a cerca de a la historia creo que te sorprenderé. Gracias por todo!

**Lin Hashimoto** Hola! me alegra poder responder a tu review, aunque alla sido luego de tanto tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la tardanza. Por cierto a tu comentario, creo que el fenómeno Sango/Inuyasha se extiende con rapidez y con propuestas muy interesantes, así que dudo que nos aburramos dentro de un buen tiempo. Gracias nuevamente.

**Davinci**: Hola! Me da gusto responder tu review. Y créeme que tu queja es bien recibida, aunque ahora me la merezco mas, no es así? Me disculpo. Respecto a tu comentario estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no podemos apresurar algo con el fin de leer acerca de besos y carisias precipitadas, es algo que estaria fuera de lugar! Saludos

**Lain**: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando tmb este capi.

**Linchan: **Gracias por tu review. Creo que si te entinedo y espero que te agrade cuando ese momento llegue.

**Darkzero: **Espero que ya hallas logrado iniciar tu fic con esta pareja, me encantaría leerlo (si esque me invitas, claro); además lo único que se necesita para hacer una historia buena con esta parejita son buenas bases y un desarrollo creible, espero consigas excelentes resultados! Esfuérzate mucho!

**Sakuu: **Espero no te decepcione no ver besos en este capitulo, por que creo que el enamorarse y desenamorarse no es cosa de un día, todo a su tiempo. Gracia por apoyarme!

**Lina-san**: No, en realidad no es un pareja tan rara, si lo pensáramos bien ellos dos tienen mas posibilidades pues tienen muchas cosas en común que iré dejando relucir. Gracias por tu review!

Nos vemos en el 4to capitulo! Ya trabajo en ello. Porfis mándenme sus opiniones comentarios o criticas, se los agradeceré de todo corazón! Esto es todo por esta vez… Saludos!


	4. Al final de la Jornada

**C. A.**

**--------**

Capitulo 4

"Al final de la jornada"

Sango se alejó con paso firme, pero apenas estuvo suficientemente lejos aligero el paso, se detuvo solo después de entrar en su habitación. Se apoyó contra la puerta mirando el techo, y muy contra su voluntad gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su hermoso atuendo. Parecía increíble aquella fiesta a la que había asistido con tanto entusiasmo tuviera un desenlace tan desagradable. Se sentía tan mal que no tenia ánimos de moverse, ni si siquiera de enjugar sus lágrimas. Se consideraba cada vez más tonta… Estaba allí, llorando como una niña ¿Por que tenia que llorar ese estúpido monje? ¿Por que tenia que sentirse tan… tan… Por que tenia que sentir aquello por él? Aquel sentimiento que solo le traía desilusiones ¡Cuándo aprendería! Y aunque le pesaba pensarlo por fin sabía que él nunca la tomaría en serio, había sido tan ingenua. Sin querer se le escapó un sollozo y se inmediato se tapó la boca para contenerlo, deseaba controlarse, pero no podía, tenia que admitir que le dolía profundamente aquella realidad.

Permaneció en aquel lugar durante un rato. Hasta que sin ánimo alguno se dispuso a tender su futón. Se desvistió y dobló con cuidado el kimono poniéndolo a lado de su tendido. Se metió entre las suaves colchas dejándose calentar por la tibia tela.

Allí siguió derramando su tristeza, lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron sobre su piel

♥ ♥ ♥

Escuchó pasos aproximarse; seguramente seria alguien que volvía de la fiesta, temió que fueran Ahome o Shipo y ante el apuro de evitar sus preguntas se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la colcha antes de que llegaran y se volteó del lado opuesto de la puerta, al hacerlo pudo sentir la almohada húmeda, le incomodó pero se mantuvo quieta. Como lo esperaba, se escuchó el deslizar de la puerta al abrirse; pero no se escucharon las sandalias de Ahome ni las pisaditas de Shipo, sino golpes secos, los cuales se detuvieron a su lado. Tenía firmemente cerrados los ojos manteniendo la respiración, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era… Debía ser…

De repente un impulso ajeno a su conciencia la hizo destaparse y girar la cabeza para ver al intruso.

Grande fue su desilusión al ver que quien se había introducido furtivamente a su pieza no era más que una mucama, quien no se inmutó al verla

-Discúlpeme por despertarla señorita, solo venia a recoger las prendas que le fueron prestadas -dijo con simpleza, tomo las ropas que Sango había doblado y se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida-, buenas noches señorita

-Buenas noches… -respondió torpemente

Entonces se volvió a recostar muy aturdida… No entendía por que había pensado que era él, no entendía por que por un instante había deseado que fuera él… ¿Por qué? ¿Por que justo en la situación en la que se hallaba había pensado en Inuyasha?

♥ ♥ ♥

Se preparaban para partir. Sango apenas si había logrado dormir un par de horas la noche anterior y estaba algo cansada. Se encontraban ya fuera del castillo y les daban gentiles "adiós" y "gracias por todo" a los señores por la agradable estadía –aunque Sango no lo podía decir sinceramente-; el monje Miroku por otro lado se tardaba especialmente al despedirse de la muchachas, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Ahome, quien había notado que Sango le daba la espalda disimuladamente a tan cínica escena. Por fin comenzaron a avanzar, a sus espaldas todavía se podían escuchar los gritos de despedida de los aldeanos…

Kirara llevaba en su espalda a Inuyasha como habían acordado mientras los demás caminaban tranquilamente. El monje Miroku se adelantó hasta quedar a lado derecho de Sango, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo y que procuraba desesperadamente no mirarlo y a su vez aceleraba el paso; mas no fusionaba, pues él la seguía y parecía que no se daría por vencido. Sin embargo, unos pasos atrás Inuyasha observaba la escena, pues era evidente que Sango estaba enojada.

-¿Y ahora que le hizo? –preguntó Inuyasha a Ahome, con cierto interés.

-La pobre de Sango esta triste por que ese monje pervertido le pidió a una de las hijas de los aldeanos tener un hijo con él –y exhaló un suspiro de solidaridad con su querida amiga.

-Pero si eso lo hace todo el tiempo con cuanta mujer le pasa por enfrente –dijo confundido

-¡Ay, que tonto eres Inuyasha! –le gritó Shipo desde el muy seguro hombro de Ahome

-¿Qué has dicho sabandija? –gritó

-Es solo que esta vez… -continuó Ahome- … una le contestó que sí

El joven mitad bestia se quedó callado mientras asimilaba la situación y observaba detenidamente a Sango desde donde se hallaba con semblante inescrutable.

-Sango, creo que necesitamos hablar… -dijo Miroku harto de las evasiones de la joven

-No entiendo -Sango se volvió y lo miro a los ojos- ¿De que se supone que usted y yo tenemos que hablar, excelencia?

En aquel momento, viendo la mirada encendida de Sango el valor que había acumulado para encararla se había esfumado dejando solo espacio para la cobardía

-no... no; de nada -y dejó que Sango fuera a la cabeza del grupo sin volvérsele a acercar

-¡Que no te da vergüenza! -comenzó a reprocharle Ahome que comenzó con una reprimenda, mientras Shipo e Inuyasha se alegraban de no estar en los zapatos de Miroku ya que duraría varias horas, el monje parecía resignado.

♥ ♥ ♥

El sol declinaba y ya empezaban a sentirse cansados, por lo que decidieron que era tiempo de acampar aprovechando que había un río cerca. Comenzaron a buscar leños para la fogata. Inuyasha estaba muy molesto por que no lo dejaban hacer nada debido al estado en el que se encontraba, y aunque Ahome hacia lo que podía por tranquilizarlo, no hacia mas que hacer se molestara mas.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo!-gritó Inuyasha muy enojado- ¡No puedo quedarme acostado sin hacer nada! Además estoy bien...

-¡No es cierto! -le contestó Ahome quizás mas molesta- Mira tus heridas, aun estas débil

-¡No es para tanto! -volvió a gritar

-¡Si no te sientas a esperar tendré que sentarte por la fuerza!

Inuyasha comprendió que era mejor obedecer y se quedo quieto de mala gana volteando hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku y Shipo recogían leños un poco alejados de la fogata. Miroku intentaba pensar como arreglar aquel incidente, pero después de lo ocurrido en la tarde temía una reacción similar... Por un momento volteo a ver a Sango mientras esta recogía una rama y lo asaltó la tentación de tocar sus atributos. Al principió se reprendió a si mismo, se suponía que debía comportarse para que la exterminadora lo "perdonara", pero al volver a voltear la tentación fue irresistible, y aunque por un instante se resistió, terminó estirando su mano temblorosa hacía Sango; pero para su mala fortuna ella alcanzó a notarlo y se levantó lívida de furia.

-Ni se le ocurra volver a acercárseme con esas intenciones, monje pervertido -dijo fríamente. Miroku se quedó helado- Ya me escuchó; yo soy una de esas aldeanas tontas -y al decir esto se alejó con los pocos leños que había recogido.

-otra vez la regaste -dijo Shipo a unos cuantos metros de él

-lo sé- respondió con desanimo

Cuando Ahome e Inuyasha vieron llegar a sango pudieron notar que no estaba en absoluto contenta y se mantuvieron en silencio

-necesitas ayuda para preparar la cena?-preguntó sango a su amiga sin poder ocultar el tono áspero en su voz

-no, gracias-respondió Ahome creyendo interpretar la razón de su molestia- yo puedo sola, me imagino que debes querer descansar

-en realidad no tengo por que descansar ¿por que lo dices? -su voz fue mas agria que nunca e hizo que a Ahome se le pusieran los pelos de punta, apenas caía en la cuenta de que había abierto la boca de mas

-eh... por nada, olvídalo, jeje

La mayor parte de la cena no hablaron, exceptuando unas ligeras peleas entre Shipo e Inuyasha que terminaban con la común intervención de Ahome; por lo demás el ambiente era tenso. Sango esta sentada frente a Miroku pero evito verlo en todo momento, manteniendo la mirada fija en el plato, como si aquel rudimentario guisado tuviese algo de hipnotizarte. En cierto momento Inuyasha pidió el salero... No lo hubiera hecho, pues se encontraba muy cerca de Sango, y esta se veía obligada a distraerse de la examinación de su comida, cosa que hubiese preferido no hacer, ya que eso significaba levantar la cara; así que tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ver a Miroku quien buscaba su mirada desde hacia rato. Al lanzarle ágilmente el salero sobre la fogata a Inuyasha pudo ver al monje con el rabillo del ojo, pero apenas esa imagen le bastó para que se le oprimieran las entrañas quitándole el apetito por completo.

Aquella noche todos se acostaron temprano y bastó con poco tiempo para que uno a uno cayeran dócilmente ante el sueño. Cuando solo Ahome y Sango permanecían despiertas la joven sacerdotisa hizo un intento de entablar una conversación con Sango; pero ella ya se lo esperaba y la evadió susurrando "buenas noches", al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda, no tenia ganas de escuchar las opiniones incomodas aunque bienintencionadas de su amiga respecto a Miroku... Resignada, Ahome decidió que no podía obligar a Sango a hablar de algo tan difícil, y luego de unos minutos ella también yacía tranquilamente dormida. Sin embargo la exterminadora permaneció despierta inmóvil frente a la fogata y con los ojos entreabiertos miraba como la fogata se consumía... Cuando la llama se hubo extinguido y de los maderos solo quedaron cenizas sango decidió que era un hecho que no podría dormir (por segundo día consecutivo), pues entre sus pensamientos se filtraban un millón de sentimientos diferentes, la mayoría no eran agradables, y el ver la silueta oscura del causante de sus penas no era algo que le ayudara en nada, así que pensó que un pequeño paseo podría despejar su mente saturada de desdicha y confusión. Como estaba apoyada en un árbol al intentar levantarse sus cabellos se enredaron con el tronco, lo que le costó algunos jalones, en eso se encontraba cuando escuchó como alguien se movía, y no le quedó mas remedio que quitar el listón para desprenderse sin tanto lío; al final terminó algo despeinada lo cual la fastidió mucho por lo que no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se dormía sobre Kirara. Caminó hacia el bosque esperando dejar sus preocupaciones en el campamento buscando un descanso a su mente exhausta de lidiar con sus emociones, que últimamente estaban fuera de control. La tensión de su cuerpo y mente se aligeraban con cada paso, deseó que no amaneciera ya que con el sol retornarían sus penas...

Encontró el río sin mucha dificultad y se sentó en la orilla, abrazó sus piernas y se permitió descansar para escuchar el relajante sonido del agua. Durante algunos minutos se sintió tranquila como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuese el reflejo que proyectaba la luna en el río y como si el canto del viento fuera su única compañía. Lastima el saber que aquello no duraría para siempre y que a la mañana siguiente tendría que enfrentar los mismos problemas de los que ahora huía.

De repente escuchó como unas hojas se movían a sus espaldas. En aquél segundo le pareció escuchar como su tranquilidad se quebraba en pequeñas piezas. Alerta, se levantó de inmediato. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero es el destino del los humanos el estar a merced de la vida, y quien se encontraba tras de ella era...

-¿Inuyasha…?

Continuara…

**N/A: **Luego de mucho pero mucho tiempo les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Sé que esta cortito, pero no podía agregar más. De aquí en adelante las cosas empezaran a cambiar y la pobre cabecita de Sango se verá envuelta en mas dilemas, espero que no termine bajo un colapso nervioso, ya verán! Por otro lado agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me han brindado Aguila Fanel, karl ferdinand, Darkzero, Leonardo, judi-chan y muy especialmente a Angel Nemesis que siempre se preocupa por mandarme un review que me pone a pensar .

Por favor mándenme sus opiniones, críticas y comentarios; me encantaría saber que les pareció. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos!


	5. Distintas perspecivas

C. A.

Capitulo 5

"Distintas Perspectivas"

Aquella sombra confusa que se ocultaba entre las sombras se adelantó unos cuantos pasos... pasos lentos... hasta que la luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar aquella silueta. Primero un pie descalzo, luego el cuerpo cubierto por aquella ropa escarlata y al final... aquella cabellera plateada y esos ojos dorados que le miraban... a ella.

- que-q... que haces aquí Inuyasha?-estaba algo aturdida. No entendía por qué, se suponía que debía sentirse aliviada, después de todo pudo haber sido un monstruo gigante con tres cabezas ¿no?

- eh... quise tomar un paseo -respondió mirando hacia otro lado mientras de rascaba la cabeza fingiendo que todo lo que no fuera el rostro de Sango era particularmente atrayente- Bueno... Ahome me mantiene inmóvil tanto tiempo que me aburro...

- entiendo... -súbitamente Sango se acercó a él como inspeccionando su rostro, él se sonrojó ante aquella cercanía- Pero todavía no te recuperas del todo ¿cierto? Deberías descansar más si deseas recuperarte pronto -y sonrió

Fue como si se hubiese paralizado... Ella tan cerca... y aquella sonrisa...

_¿Qué es esta calidez…?_

Pero Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada... Por que ella siguió de largo hacia el campamento...

- ¡E-espera, Sango! -¿como fue que aquellas palabras escaparon de su boca?

Ella se detuvo.

- Dime -dijo sin darse la vuelta

No sabía que decir ¿por que había abierto la boca?

- te digo que me aburró… ¿me… acompañas un rato?

Sango parpadeo con sorpresa. Volteó para mirarle un segundo sin decir nada, pero al final respondió

- eh… si, claro

Se acomodaron lado a lado frente a río sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarse. Sango se sentía extraña e intentaba no mirarlo. Estaba algo tensa… no, en realidad estaba muy tensa, -se encontraba sentada muy enhiesta sobre el pasto húmedo mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares-, no sabia que hacer, para ella era un silencio terriblemente incomodo ¿Que decir? ¿Sobre qué hablar? Ella definitivamente no esperaba que Inuyasha quisiera estar en su compañía, aunque teniendo en cuenta que últimamente se la pasaba recostado bajo la vigilancia de Ahome era comprensible que quisiera charlar con alguien. Ahora que lo pensaba no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación que encajara con la situación en la que se encontraba, casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con Inuyasha de un tema ajeno a sus combates. Lo raro en este caso es que ninguno hablaba, ambos se mantenían en silencio sin animarse a decir palabra, pero lo que a Sango le molestaba de todo aquello era esa desagradable sensación de incertidumbre ¿Por que demonios estaba tan nerviosa? Intentó fijar la mirada en algo que la mantuviera ocupada, o que cuando menos captara su atención lo suficiente como para evitarle la molestia de pensar en cosas que no parecían tener sin ningún sentido; primero posó su atención en una roca cubierta de musgo, luego en un pececillo que intentaba ir contra la corriente y luego en un diente de león que se agitaba con la brisa, pero ninguna de esas cosas satisfacía en absoluto ni una ínfima parte de la curiosidad que sentía ¿Qué estaría haciendo el? ¿Estaría tan nervioso como ella? ¡Pero que tonta! ¿Por que tendría que estar nervioso él? Sin desearlo cedió ante la duda y le miró de soslayo esperando que no se diera cuenta de ello.

Fue entonces lo vio… ahí, recostado cómodamente sobre el pasto, con las manos bajo la nuca mirando el cielo sin preocuparse de nada; Sango se giró por completo para contemplarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello… lucia tan sereno… le recordó aquella ocasión en su habitación, cuando se encontraba muy malherido… que mirada tan dulce… sin saber por qué algo que no sabría explicar le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera.

Inuyasha volteó a verla al percatarse de que era observado, pero apenas la exterminadora notó que su mirada se posaba sobre ella volteó rápidamente hacia otro lado con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, convirtiéndose repentinamente en presa de la desesperación (una desesperación que no parecía tener razón de ser), comenzó preguntándose a sí misma por que demonios tenía que haberlo visto de aquella manera… ¡un segundo! ¿De que supuesta manera? no, no, ¡no!, ella no lo había visto de forma alguna, ¡Estúpida confusión! Definitivamente ya no sabía ni que le pasaba por la cabeza… De lo único que estaba del todo segura es que habría puesto cara de idiota. Sango esperó muerta de la pena durante algunos desagradables segundos –que le parecían interminables- a que Inuyasha dijera algo, se burlara, soltara algún bufido o hiciera algún comentario al respecto, ¡Quién sabe! En ese momento le pasaron toda clase de ideas desde malas hasta espantosas de como iba a reaccionar el chico mitad bestia… Que pena… que pena… ¿no podía venir un monstruo y tragársela enterita?...

A pesar de de todo, y para su tranquilidad, él no le pareció tomar mucha importancia y volvió a mirar el cielo como si nada lo hubiese distraído. Quizás la única diferencia era que ahora una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro…

Por su parte Sango respiró profundamente, haciendo que el rubor se disipara

_¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Se preguntó por qué se alteraba por insignificancias, por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando el la miraba? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Cuantas preguntas que no se podía responder! Aquellas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella también se recostaba sobre el pasto intentando descifrar todas aquellas preguntas sin respuestas, pero justo un momento luego de descansar su cabeza sobre la blanda hierba se comenzó a sentir muy cansada, su cuerpo adquirió sin razón aparente una pesadez contra la que no deseaba luchar y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse… intentó resistirse… pero la lucha en fue en vano…

Sango se había quedado dormida.

♥ ♥ ♥

Inuyasha había estado observando a la exterminadora furtivamente desde que esta se sentó, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de los matices de su persona… podía percibir la inquietud e indecisión en su expresión corporal. Desde donde se encontraba divisaba perfectamente su silueta de espaldas, se encontraba muy rígida, y aquello acentuaba su figura. Aquellos cabellos marrones caían sobre su espalda sueltos un tanto desordenados, el delantal verde se ceñía a su cintura con un moño y sus pequeños pies sobresalían descalzos.

"_Valla, es bellísima"_

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando; y aún más, en pensarlo justo cuando la tenía en frente, así que sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquella imagen y se dedico a mirar el cielo nocturno y a reflexionar el hecho de que siempre se sorprendía de lo brillantes que podían ser las estrellas y recordando que Ahome le había dicho hace ya tiempo, que en su época las estrellas ya no eran igual de brillantes, aunque cada tanto le echaba un vistazo a la exterminadora solo para "asegurarse" de que aún se encontraba allí, y fue en una de esas ocasiones en que ella también le miraba…

Apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada un instante pues ella se volteó rápidamente, pero aquello bastó para que Inuyasha percibiera de nuevo aquella sensación tan suave y delicada… Volvió a observar el cielo fijando su mirada en el vacío disfrutando de aquello que le resultaba tan agradable… y sonrió…

Justo en aquel momento recordó algo. Una imagen borrosa e imprecisa. Un instante que recordaba confuso y lejano. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?... Aquella languidez… Aquella noche… Entonces en su mente se dibujó el rostro de esa joven… ¡Era ella! Ahora lo recordaba con claridad. Aquella sensación ya la había tenido antes, la noche en que Sango había cuidado de él. Se levantó bruscamente buscándola con la mirada, pero contrario a lo que imaginaba ella ya no se encontraba sentada frente al río, sino recostada a un escaso metro de distancia profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil durante un rato, dudando ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se propuso a sí mismo encontrar la solución más conveniente. Quizás no debería molestarla y dejarla dormida, ya en la mañana ella regresaría al campamento… ¡Pero que estupidez! No podía dejarla sola allí, desprotegida e indefensa, pues aunque sabía que Sango no era la típica chica que hacia el papel de damisela en peligro, en esta ocasión ella estaría desprevenida, y todavía peor, no estaba armada… Tal vez debería quedarse a cuidarla hasta que amaneciera; después de todo, ella ya lo había hecho por él, así que se lo debía… Titubeó… ¿En que estaba pensando? De una u otra forma estaría a la intemperie, donde moriría de frío… Esta bien, tal vez exageraba un poco… Pero entonces ¿que se supone que debía hacer luego de desechar aquellas ideas…? ¿Llevarla cargando al campamento, donde estaría segura y podría cuidar de ella sin ningún problema…? Se detuvo un segundo a considerar aquella ultima posibilidad, y se dio cuenta de que había hallando la respuesta a su dilema sin querer; al fin y al cabo, era lo mas coherente que se le había ocurrido y no parecía encontrar otro remedio.

Caminó hacia Sango decidido y con la firme convicción de llevarla en brazos al campamento. Se hincó ante ella, pero antes de tomarla en brazos comenzó a arrepentirse a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía... Sango era muy atractiva ¡Y si despertaba! ¡¡Podría pensar que era un pervertido y que se quería aprovechar de ella!!! Aaah! ¡Por que tenía que ser tan complicado todo aquello?! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente levantarla y llevarla al campamento? ¡Por que tenia que ponerse rojo? Que lio…! Que lio!

♥ ♥ ♥

Sango abrió los ojos pesadamente, hubiese deseado seguir durmiendo, pero unos extraños gruñidos la habían despertado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de donde provenían. A su costado se encontraba Inuyasha arrodillado murmurando cosas inteligibles mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con desespero. Sango se desconcertó, pero a la vez tubo que reprimir una sonrisa, se veía muy gracioso…

-¿estas bien inuyasha?-preguntó aún sin poder dejar la sensación de que de un momento a otro se empezaría a reír, y se incorporó.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó de tal forma que parecería que estuvo a punto de sufrir una conmoción cerebral por el asombro. ¿Cuando se había despertado?

- S-Sango, despertaste… -farfulló recuperándose de la impresión

- Si, no esperaba quedarme dormida –El tinte rojo del rostro de Inuyasha aun no se había disipado y Sango lo notó-, Inuyasha… ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó empezando a preocuparse

- ¿Qué…? Digo, si… eso creo

- ¿Seguro? Parece que tienes alta temperatura

Sango puso su mano sobre la frente del chico mitad bestia. Ante aquel tacto Inuyasha enrojeció aun más

- Pues no… No tienes fiebre. Aún así, insisto en que debes descansar, sé que es difícil permanecer mucho tiempo en reposo pero solo así podrás mejorarte…

Inuyasha se quedó callado apenas por un momento, mientras meditaba algo.

- Oye, Sango –dijo adoptando de repente un tono serio-, no te deberías de preocuparte tanto por mi salud. Yo soy fuerte y me molesta que me traten como un debilucho…

- yo no dije que fueras debilucho, solo…

- Yo no dije de lo hubieras hecho, pero es así como me tratan y…

- Nunca ha sido mi intención tratarte como si fueras débil, y estoy segura que los demás tampoco –a Sango le molestaba que se le interrumpiera mientras hablaba, pero intentó enmendar lo que había dicho de todas formas-, es solo que si te quieres recuperar tienes que…

- Pues lo que más me molesta es que me digan precisamente eso! –exclamó Inuyasha, que empezaba a subir el tono de voz- Además de una forma u otra me repondré y el que me digan que tengo que reposar no ayuda en nada, pues solo me dan ganas de hacer todo lo opuesto!

- ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! –Sango empezaba a exasperarse- Entonces todos tus berrinches son solo por dar la contra a lo que se te dice, sin importar que sea por tu bien!

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Algo que también odio que digan es esa estúpida frase "Por tu bien", estoy absolutamente harto de estar herido y que crean que por unos simples rasguños ya no soy capaz de hacer nada por mi mismo!

- ¿Eso crees? Pues déjame hacerte notar que Naraku atravesó tu cuerpo como mínimo una docena de veces y que las heridas insignificantes que dices tener no son "rasguños" si no mas bien zarpazos y eso de que no puedes hacer nada es…

- ¿Estas insinuando que no soy capaz de resistir nada? Por si no lo recuerdas yo terminé por vencer al imbécil de Naraku…

- Espera un segundo, yo nunca dije que fueras nada de eso, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca por que…

- ¿Es que no pueden entender por una vez que yo no soy como los humanos? ¡Puedo resistir todo esto, y diez veces más!! –y cruzó los brazos sin mirar a su compañera, fingiendo estar mas molesto de lo que en realidad estaba, aunque él mismo no veía la razón para actuar así persistió en su enfado, lo cual era típico de él.

Pero quien estaba verdaderamente enojada era Sango, que lo miraba con una intensidad de muerte y apretaba los puños para no usar sus poderosas bofetadas contra alguien que ya había sufrido suficientes golpes como para estar lisiado el resto de su vida.

- ¡En lugar de renegar como un niño malcriado deberías de estar agradecido de que me preocupe por ti! –replicó airadamente, hablando tan rápido como le era posible - Primero que nada no sé de donde sacaste la absurda idea de que eres considerado débil! Y el que te irrite que te digan que guardes reposo puedo entenderlo ya que a nadie le gustaría estar inmóvil todo el tiempo, lo que no entiendo es por qué pareces sentirte tan terriblemente humillado solo por que tus amigos deseamos que te recuperes pronto!! Además, lo siento, pero aunque no te agrade que te lo digan, todo lo que se te pide que hagas ó no hagas es POR TU BIEN!!! -y luego de haberse desahogado, fue Sango quien le volteó la cara ofendida.

Inuyasha estaba pasmado. No pudo hacer nada más que parpadear. Nunca había discutido con Sango así que verla tan furiosa por su culpa le resultaba bastante fuera de lo común por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de que decir o de cómo actuar.

- Yo… Sango… yo no quise… - en realidad Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, solo trataba de disculparse; pero eso no era algo que él hiciese muy a menudo, esto anudado al impacto que las palabras de Sango habían tenido sobre él, aquel reproche que seguía latente en su cerebro, "¡… me preocupe por ti!", lo cual hacía que se sintiese culpable de haberle gritado después de todo… Así que por más esfuerzos que hacía de su boca no salía nada coherente.

Por un momento Sango permaneció irascible sin voltear a verlo, pero a medida que Inuyasha seguía balbuceando intentos de disculpa su semblante se ablandó y de su rostro se disolvió todo indicio de molestia, hasta que en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que de pronto se convirtió en risa.

Con esto, Inuyasha ya no podía estar más confundido. Durante un instante había pasado de ver las facciones de Sango rígidas y de un momento a otro ver transformado todo aquello en algo totalmente diferente…¡Las mujeres si que son complicadas!; en ocasiones lo son tanto, que hasta llegan a dar miedo… Sin embargo, en ese momento lo que realmente quería saber era que demonios le parecía tan gracioso!

Después de pasar un incomodo momento de perplejidad sin tener idea de qué era lo que ocurría Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa más reír él también. La verdad es que aquella rara discusión que habían tenido no era otra cosa si no absurda, y como era la primera vez que discutían se sentían extrañamente familiares, cómo con más confianza en su trato; además, la risa de Sango había sido tan espontánea –y se veía tan linda- que resultaba muy contagiosa.

- lo siento, Inuyasha… – dijo Sango sin dejar de reír por completo-, de verdad que lo siento, no pensé que ambos fuéramos tan cabezas duras

- El que yo sea testarudo no es nada nuevo, tú eres quien me ha sorprendido de una forma que no esperaba –agregó alegremente Inuyasha

- Es verdad, lamento haberte hablado de esa forma…

- Pues espero que también lamentes haberme llamado… ¿Cómo era?... Ah, si; "niño malcriado" , por que no me lo merecía ¿cierto? –al ver cómo Sango levantaba las cejas con aparente disgusto temió que se lo hubiera creído, por lo que se apresuró a agregar- ¡Sólo bromeo!

Ella volvió a reír, como diciendo "Si, ya lo sabía" e Inuyasha le respondió con otra sonrisa, aunque en el fondo suspiraba por el alivio que le causa el no haber iniciado otra pelea.

Sango ya no se sentía aquella tensión bajo la cual había estado; al contrario, se sorprendía de lo bien que podía llevarse con el chico mitad bestia, y lo que es más, la había hecho reír, con esa risa sincera y jovial que llevaba tanto tiempo sin utilizar.

- ¿Sabes cual ha de ser nuestro problema? –preguntó un poco más seria Sango

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A la falta de sueño –dijo esto como si hablara de algo contundente -, la falta de sueño es nuestro problema, estamos aquí sentados a media noche aun sabiendo que mañana nos espera un día largo; tú en el estado en que te encuentras y yo ya voy para mi tercera noche de insomnio…

Inuyasha no dijo nada respecto a estos comentarios, solo se limitó a mirarla.

Sango continuó hablando sin cesar, hasta que notó de improviso que Inuyasha no parecía prestarle atención y que llevaba algunos minutos observándola, ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, pero al ver su rubor Inuyasha fijó más la vista en ella.

- Que… ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –preguntó en un intento desesperado por que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que la estaba poniendo nerviosa

- lo sabía… -eso fue lo único que dio por respuesta

La pobre exterminadora era quien ahora estaba confundida por lo que volvió a repetir:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?

- Sabia que Kirara te haría falta, no debiste prestármela

Sango seguía sin entender nada, Inuyasha hablaba como si ese detalle fuese de mucha importancia.

- Tú siempre duermes sobre Kirara y como me las has prestado la has pasado mal

- ¿te refieres a eso? –Dijo creyendo haber caído en la cuenta-, no te preocupes, yo ya había pasado varios días sin poder dormir –al recordar al causante sintió una incomoda opresión en el pecho -, y no tiene nada que ver con Kirara…

- No me interesa, te la regreso mañana –dijo muy decidido

- Gracias, pero no necesitas hacerlo…

- Pues de todas formas te la devolveré –replicó obstinadamente-; además, todavía no te regreso el favor que me hiciste la otra noche cuidándome…

- Ya me has dado las gracias por eso, no tiene importancia

- Pues para mí si fue importante, así que las gracias no me parecen suficientes –la miraba con mucha decisión y Sango de inmediato supo que no desistiría en su empeño hasta que aceptara

- De acuerdo, pero te repito que no era necesario…

- Y yo te repito que sí; además, es tiempo de regresar al campamento, tú misma has dicho que lo que necesitamos es dormir –y se levantó extendiéndole la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero sin mirarla, para que no notara que por enésima vez en la noche se sonrojaba por su causa

Sango lo observó desde donde aún se encontraba sentada. Él le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, una gentileza que nunca antes había tenido con ella. No quería admitirlo, sin embargo pensaba que quizás si lucia atractivo en aquella ocasión… de inmediato se arrepintió de haber pensado aquello y se deshizo de esas ideas sacudiendo la cabeza a la vez que aceptaba la mano que se le ofrecía.

Mientras caminaban entre la oscuridad que separaba a los árboles Sango seguía pensando en el nuevo comportamiento de su compañero, cuando entre sus pensamientos se infiltraron algunos recuerdos que había tratado de reprimir, recuerdos que había conseguido olvidar apenas por un par de horas y que entre la oscuridad regresaban a ocupar su mente. Primero el de cierto moje de ojos azules y posterior a ello, las palabras frías e insensibles de una sacerdotisa que le había encomendado a entregar un mensaje… Un mensaje que iba dirigido justo a la persona que caminaba a su lado.

Continuara…

♥

♥

♥

N d/A:

¡Hola! He vuelto. No malgastemos palabras y pasemos a lo importante; o sea, este capitulo, "Distintas Perspectivas": Como bien lo dice el titulo en esta ocasión quise darle algo de énfasis a las perspectivas que cada uno de los protagonistas tiene acerca del otro y así empezar a relacionarlos sin olvidar que aún existen "algunos" obstáculos que los separan; decidí dedicar todo un episodio a Sango e Inuyasha por que pienso que ambos tienen más en común de lo que creen, solo es cuestión de sacarlo a relucir y tengan por seguro que me encargaré de que lo noten.

Ahora me gustaría pasar a una de mis partes favoritas, que es agradecerles a todos los que gastan su tiempo leyendo mis ocurrencias y todavía de detienen a mandarme un review, lo cual agradezco sinceramente, pues sus review son la prueba de que lo que escribo gusta y eso es sin duda lo máximo para una escritorcilla idealista como yo.

Leonardo: Si, pasa mucho tiempo entre cada capitulo para que actualice –ya no es novedad u.u!-, pero el próximo capitulo no tardará tanto. Te doy mi palabra. Por cierto, me encantaría leer tu fic, pues aunque no lo creas uno de mis personajes favoritos de Inuyasha es precisamente Kikyo. Solamente dame el titulo y prometo mandarte un review super extenso. Besos.

kaori riuzuke-cherry: Lamento no haber cumplido tu petición, pero aquí esta el nuevo capi. y Espero que te halla gustado, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

AGUILA FANEL: Gracias! Por cierto, en algo sí que tienes razón; ese moje no tiene remedio, y justo por eso Sango se va llevar algunas sorpresas en el futuro… Ya verás .

Angel Nemesis Me gusta agradecer n.n. Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado el capi anterior, le quise hacer esa pequeña broma a Sango como pequeña pista para que empiece a darse cuenta de que piensa involuntariamente en Inuyasha… Espero que este capitulo tmb te guste, por qué sorpresa! Esta vez si era él.

Sango-Hanyou: Te agradezco todos los halagos. Lamento no haber sido más rápida anteriormente, pero "ciertas circunstancias" me lo evitaron. Pero te aseguro que jamás dejaría morir un fic. Otra cosa que puedes tener por seguro es que ya no tendrás que esperar tanto. Eso corre por mi cuenta.

Laureo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay demasiados fics Inuyasha/Ahome, ay que expandir los horizontes y no quedarnos con una idea fija. Gracias por el review!

Con Cariño,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan - ☺


	6. El trato imposible

C. A.

Capitulo 6

"El trato imposible"

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sango al pensar en la sacerdotisa Kikyo, y en la charla aquella noche en que se perdió en el bosque… Le había dicho a aquella mujer que sí cumpliría con entregarle el mensaje a Inuyasha. Pero en realidad nunca había tenido la intención de decir nada a nadie, desde el principio había pensado reservarse aquella conversación para sí misma; esperaba con ello evitarle un sufrimiento a Ahome, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que al quedarse callada no evitaría sufrimiento alguno a nadie, pues de no decírselo ella, Kikyo lo haría. Fue mientras hacía estas reflexiones, cuando por primera vez Sango consideró la posibilidad de hablar con Inuyasha al respecto. La exterminadora también se daba cuenta de que de haber existido una ocasión para revelar un secreto a una persona, ese seria el momento adecuado. Sango volteó a su izquierda para ver a Inuyasha que caminaba a su lado. Pensó que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad seria muy difícil encontrar momento mas propició que aquel para hablarle de Kikyo…

Dudó.

Después de un momento, Inuyasha también la volteó a ver a ella, en esta ocasión no apartó la vista de él. Aún entre la oscuridad de la noche y la espesura del bosque podía distinguir claramente sus ojos dorados y el verse reflejada en ellos solo hizo mas pronunciada su vacilación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Trataría de buscar a esa mujer? ¿Se enojaría con ella por no habérselo dicho antes? Y entonces notó que le temía a su reacción… "Que tonta soy"… Sabía que tenía que decírselo; sabía que tenía que reunir el coraje, lo que no sabía que era lo que dentro de ella le obligaba a frenarse. Paró en seco e Inuyasha dejó de caminar también.

- Inuyasha… -Se lo tenía que decir, por que había dado su palabra, tenía que decírselo por que era lo correcto, por que era ella la que había dicho que no era de las que ocultan cosas a sus amigos, ¿cierto? se mordió el labio inferior, sin apartar su vista de él.

Él la escuchaba, pero como Sango simplemente no terminaba la frase…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó casi bruscamente, lo cual no era su intención

Sango lo miró solo por un segundo más. Al ver su rostro interrogante no pudo evitar sentir como si un torbellino de ideas pasara por su mente a toda velocidad.

- eh… Nada –los nervios se habían apoderado de ella… No podía hacerlo, no lo haría. Y trato de seguir su camino como si nada, pero sentía como algo pesaba dentro de sí.

Inuyasha pensó que se había molestado, así que fue tras ella muy desconcertado, casi irritado. Cuando creía haber comenzado a entender a la exterminadora, todo se giraba al revés y se volvía nuevamente confusión ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no podía permanecer dos segundos con un ánimo estable?

- Anda, Sango. Tienes que decirme lo que sea que quisieras decirme, no puedes dejarme con la duda –demandó Inuyasha, caminando nuevamente a su lado

- En realidad no era nada importante –dijo sin mirarle. Temía que si le daba la cara leería en sus ojos lo que le ocultaba… Pero olvidaba algo; no había humano, demonio o hibrido menos intuitivo que quien caminaba a su lado.

- Y si no es nada importante, ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo?

- Pues nada, pero… -trataba de caminar rápido, pero los estúpidos árboles estaban muy juntos y le costaba esquivarlos

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces, qué? –preguntó evadiéndolo

- ¿como que qué? No te hagas la que no sabes de lo que hablo -exclamó

- Lo que pasa es que… -intentó meditar por un momento las palabras que debía pronunciar, y a la vez comenzaba a entender que Inuyasha no tenía ni idea. Los nervios desaparecieron, moderó su caminar y paladeó la extraña satisfacción que producía en ella el ver el rostro de Inuyasha al borde de la exasperación- lo que pasa es que te iba decir algo, pero ya me arrepentí

- De eso pude darme cuenta solo ¿sabes?

- Bueno ¿y entonces para que preguntas? –preguntó empezando a recuperar la confianza

- Ay, Sango, no inventes y dime que demonios…

- Pero Inuyasha, ¿Cómo puedes decir que "no invente" si no te he dicho nada aún… –esto lo dijo con fingida inocencia, cosa que no hacia mas que provocar a Inuyasha, quien estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-Olvídalo –dijo apretando los dientes-; aunque si no piensas terminar lo que vas a decir, mejor seria que no hubieras abierto la boca

Sango parpadeó. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha le seguiría el juego, pero por lo visto, se había equivocado.

- Valla, no pensé que fueras tan poco perseverante –dijo esto como un comentario al azar para ver como reaccionaba

- ¿Y que más da si no lo soy? –Respondió a la defensiva- No creo que eso venga al caso; de todas formas aunque te preguntara no me ibas a responder.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sango riendo

-Pero deberías, tengo derecho a saber lo que ibas a decir, por que…

-¿Por qué? –le interrumpió- Que yo sepa, tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre lo que yo diga o deje de decir

Inuyasha tenía la boca abierta, como si quisiera responder algo, pero en ese momento nada salió de su boca.

Sango sonrió para sus adentros.

- Pero no te preocupes, Inuyasha. Te disculpo –esto lo dijo a propósito, por que sabía como iba a reaccionar el chico mitad bestia

- ¿¡Y quien se está disculpando¡? –gritó escandalizado

- Inuyasha, algo que nunca debes hacer –le advirtió con cara de suficiencia -, es gritarle a una mujer

- Pues algo que nunca debes hacer tú, es hacerme enojar –dijo altaneramente

- Trataré de recordarlo

- Eso espero

- Bien, entonces hagamos un trato –propuso Sango

- ¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó mirándola desconfiadamente

- Si tú prometes que no me volverás a levantar la voz, yo te prometo hacer lo posible por no volver a hacerte enfadar –le tendió la mano- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hecho?

Inuyasha le examinó el rostro para estar seguro de que hablaba en serio, pero no le fue nada difícil decidirse.

- Hecho –y con ese apretón de manos todo quedó dicho.

Ambos sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron al campamento todo estaba cual lo habían dejado. Cada uno se acostó en su sitio (la devolución de Kirara tendría que esperar hasta el amanecer para no consternar a los demás con un cambio inesperado) y después de algunos minutos todo quedó en silencio.

La última cosa que había pasado por la mente de Sango antes de sumirse en el tan anhelado sueño fue la razón de haber tomado la precipitada decisión de no hablar a cerca de la noche de su entrevista con Kikyo. La verdad, es que en aquel segundo en que estaba frente a Inuyasha esperando que las palabras salieran de su boca, solo siguió su instinto. Un instinto que no le era desconocido, pero que se negaba a entender. No acertaba a adivinar si fue el temor a la reacción de Inuyasha o la tentación de desafiar la voluntad de aquella sacerdotisa, pero el caso es que aquella decisión -que tomaba por definitiva-, que al principio le había hecho sentirse algo culpable ahora ya no lo parecía más. El mismo Inuyasha le había quitado ese peso de encima.

Esa seria la primera noche –o lo que quedaba de ella- que dormiría placidamente, después de 3 noches de insomnio.

♥ ♥ ♥

Al día siguiente, Ahome despertó con el alba. Desde la noche anterior se había propuesto levantarse muy temprano. Pretendía levantar el ánimo general, pero después de la cena tan incomoda que habían tenido el día anterior pensaba que sería realmente difícil, aún así no se daría por vencida. Sobre todo estaba resuelta a animar a Sango, quien estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil y cuyos sentimientos debían estar muy dolidos. Así que puso manos a la obra, y para cuando sus compañeros despertaron ella ya había preparado el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó alegremente cuando sus amigos se sentaban alrededor de la fogata, en donde algo seguía cocinándose dentro de la cacerola que colgaba de algunas varas de madera.

-¡Huele delicioso! –exclamó Shipo impaciente por probar aquel guisado.

Los demás parecieron opinar igual, pues comieron cuanto se les sirvió, exceptuando a Inuyasha, que en lugar de comer devoraba todo lo que tocaba su plato e incluso tuvo una "seria" pelea con Shipo por la ultima ración. Por lo demás, el desayuno trascurrió tranquilamente. Ahome hizo cuanto pudo por alegrar a todos, y se sintió muy satisfecha de sí misma al no suscitarse ningún evento desagradable, sin mencionar que elogiaron su comida. Podía decirse que había cumplido la primera parte de la misión (pasar un desayuno agradable), y no podía estar más feliz por ello, pero aun le faltaba la segunda y más difícil parte de la misión: Reconciliar a Sango y a Miroku, esa sería su última buena acción en la época feudal. Por otro lado, Sango había notado de inmediato lo que Ahome trataba de hacer, y se sintió muy agradecida con ella, pero sabía que de un momento a otro llevaría su entusiasmo hasta aquel tema del que no quería saber nada.

Estaban a punto de partir cuando Ahome se detuvo a acomodar algo en su gran mochila amarilla; por un momento todos se quedaron a esperarla, pero ella insistió en que se adelantaran y así lo hicieron. Inuyasha iba como siempre a la cabeza del grupo, se había negado a montar a Kirara, cumpliendo su palabra a Sango -quien no pudo evitar sonreír cuando éste le entregó a la gatita sin atreverse a mirarla-. Sango y Shipo iban justo detrás de él y Miroku un poco más atrás.

El monje reflexionaba en silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en la exterminadora que caminaba frente a él, tampoco podía dejar de mirarla; pero por una vez, no solo miraba su estética figura por lo que representaba en sí, si no también por la persona a la que representaba… Pensaba en lo que había hecho, pensaba en lo que debía hacer ahora, pero solo venían a su mente pensamientos vagos cargados de remordimiento. Si tan solo hubiese una forma de reparar el daño que le había causado… Si tan solo hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada… Si tan solo pudiera dejar de ser, por una vez en su vida, un completo imbécil… Sabía que no podía cambiar nada de lo que había hecho, lo que deseaba era encontrar una forma de enmendarlo, si es que eso era posible... Estaba tan abstraído que no notó cuando fue que Ahome apareció a su costado, todo parecía indicar que llevaba rato hablándole, pero él no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había estado diciéndole. Al principio creyó que no sería mala idea dejar que hablara y hablara sola, al final de cuentas él tenía cosas en las que pensar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era justamente de "aquel asunto" del que le hablaba, a menos que tuviera otra razón para hablar en susurros y señalar al frente todo el tiempo.

-Discúlpeme, señorita Ahome; pero no sé de que está hablando -confesó, con la esperanza de que comenzara desde el principio

-Ahora no tienen caso que trates de excusarte! –le regañó Ahome en voz baja, malinterpretando sus palabras- Con todo lo que le has hecho a la pobre de Sango lo mínimo que se merece de tu parte es que…

- Se-señorita, Ahome… Creo que no me ha comprendido… -dijo tratando de hacerla entender, pero ante esa acusación no pudo evitar que el sudor empezara a recorrer su rostro

- ¿Que si he entendido? Todavía tienes el descaro de hacerte el desentendido…

-Pero… Pero…

Miroku tuvo que soportar media hora de reprimendas antes de hacer entender a la joven sacerdotisa de que no pretendía ser indiferente al problema que existía entre la exterminadora y él; y que lo que quería era simplemente saber de que rayos hablaba antes de que comenzara a sermonearlo. Después de entenderlo a Ahome no le quedó de otra que disculparse y tratar de arreglarlo contándole sus planes. Ahome se mostró muy entusiasmada al contarle que en realidad no tuvo ningún problema con su mochila, que lo había hecho a propósito para rezagarse y así poder hablar con él. Al principio el monje se mostró un tanto extrañado pero no tardó en darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar.

-Señorita Ahome, entiendo lo que trata de hacer –le dijo interrumpiendo la explicación del complicado plan que tanto trabajo le había costado crear en su imaginación-, pero creo que lo más conveniente en que yo arregle este asunto por mi cuenta

La sonrisa de la joven sacerdotisa pareció derretirse.

-Yo solo quería ayudar… -contestó bajando la mirada-, lo único que quiero es que estén todos felices

Miroku se sintió incomodo. Ahome acababa de pronunciar la palabra "felicidad", por lo tanto intuía que lo que ella quería era que Sango fuera feliz, pero que no lo era… Y todo por su culpa; y por supuesto, eso no lo alentaba en absoluto. Hubiese querido decir que agradecía sus intenciones, pero la verdad es que no era así. Lo único que Ahome lograba con sus regañinas y proyectos de reconciliación era hacerlo sentir como la peor y más inmunda escoria del planeta, lo cual no creía necesitar, ya que de cualquier modo él ya se consideraba así sin necesidad de que nadie se lo recordara.

-Pero es verdad, yo no debería involucrarme en asuntos que no me conciernen –admitió Ahome sin dejar de ver las piedritas del camino-, ya no te importunaré. Pero debes asegurarme que harás lo posible por que Sango te perdone

Aquel tono de determinación que implantó Ahome en sus ultimas palabras consiguió afectar de forma positiva a Miroku, cuya moral subió un tanto y comenzó a pensar que quizás sí tenía posibilidades de ser perdonado, así que asintió convencido.

Ahome pensó que después de todo sí le había ayudado, aunque no como había planeado en un principio. Algo más animada se adelantó a la cabeza del grupo, donde estaba el chico mitad bestia.

-¿Ya arreglaste eso que tenía tu mochila? –preguntó Inuyasha por decir algo

-¿eh?... Ah, sí. S-se me había atorado algo; je, je, nada importante

Ahome miró de soslayo a Inuyasha. Miraba distraídamente el paisaje mientras caminaba con aquel porte altanero que era característico en él y con aquel garbo que le era tan familiar. Aunque era una imagen común para ella, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar cuanto lo quería y hasta se sonrojó de pensarlo ¿Cómo era posible no estar enamorada de él? Le gustaba mucho sentirse atraída por él y tener aquella sensación acariciable de alas de mariposas revoloteándole en el estomago recordándole todo el tiempo el afecto que sentía por él.

-Oye, Inuyasha ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Ahome por el puro deseo de escuchar su voz al responderle

-Si, eso creo

-No es bueno para tu salud hacer el esfuerzo de caminar innecesariamente…

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? –exclamó Inuyasha presto a discutir y volteando a verla con enfado-; por que si es así, no importa lo que digas, voy a caminar…

-Estaba segura de que dirías algo así –respondió Ahome, y en lugar de enojarse como Inuyasha habría creído habitual, ella sonrió. Inuyasha se turbó un segundo al ver la insospechada reacción de Ahome, pero pronto no tuvo necesidad de reaccionar de ninguna manera y terminó olvidándolo todo, pues al siguiente instante ella había tomado su mano y caminaban juntos.

Unos pasos atrás Sango los observaba. Ambos tomados de la mano caminando hacía donde apuntaba el sol. Para ella resultaba muy raro sentir aquella opresión en el pecho y esas ganas tremendas de no estar allí; una sensación desagradable que no había experimentado de esa forma, hasta ahora.

Continuará…

N/A:

¿Qué tal? Hoy estoy de un terrible buen humor. Me encuentro en vísperas de graduarme de la prepa y en proceso de preparación para hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad; como seguro comprenderán –los que ya pasaron por allí-, mis ánimos están al mil por ciento con las despedidas, la nostalgia y un sinfín de alegres reuniones… Pero creo que es demasiado hablar de mí, así que trataré de enfocarme en este capitulo: Creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer madurar la historia y lo bueno apenas comienza, aunque este capitulo ha sido un poco más corto lo que conllevará será realmente a lo que ya quería llegar desde el principio, lo cual ya no representará los simples cimientos de la trama sino que aquí inician los conflictos… Espero realmente que les agrade y que me puedan alegrar con sus comentarios (y con esto me refiero a que aceptaré de buena gana cualquier clase de critica u opinión que se les ocurra). Los Reviews:

kaori-cherry: Detesto haberte hecho esperar tanto, lo siento de veras; pero me propondré ponerme las pilas de aquí en adelante

AGUILA FANEL: Si, creo que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan lado a lado realmente no les ha servido para conocerse lo suficiente, así que yo les haré el favor n

Kaoru Higurashi: Agradezco tu review, por fortuna no es tan complicado leer el portugués y creo que he podido comprender todo tu mensaje, ojala que te guste la continuación.

Angel Nemesis: Como siempre, es un gusto leer tus reviews. Realmente creo que eso de las peleas es inevitable cuando se trata de personas tan testarudas como Sango e Inuyasha y se me ha ocurrido una gran idea con respecto a eso para acercarlos más.

Sangoluna: Te agradezco y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

shinji kun112: Creo que merezco más que una llamada de atención por no actualizar pronto, y créeme que ya he recibido varias, pero nunca he pensado en dejar el fic; de hecho cuando tardo mucho en actualizar me reprendo a mi misma y me castigo obligándome a no publicar nada más hasta que no termine con lo que he empezado. Pero tu tranquilo, que ya casi salgo de vacaciones y esta vez me quedaré en casa, así que espero acortar mi tardanza .


	7. Una batalla Inesperada

C. A.

Capitulo 7

"Una batalla Inesperada"

Le costó algo de trabajo continuar andando al ritmo que había seguido antes. No sentía sus pies firmes sobre la tierra ni podía razonar correctamente. Shipo parecía charlar con ella, pero sus palabras carecían de significado y no las entendía, pues su voz no alcanzaba a llegar a ella de lo lejana que visualizaba la realidad. Mientras tanto, en su interior, aquel vago sentimiento le producía un escozor incomodo que la recorría de pies a cabeza como un escalofrío, pero no se decidía a descubrir que era lo que lo causaba; quizás por un temor interno que le impedía la capacidad de permitirse darle la cara a la razón de aquel sentimiento, ó quizá era simplemente que no quería profundizar en aquello que no consideraba agradable, pero ¿Por qué aquello le incomodaba tanto? Sango tuvo que soportar esas sensaciones tan irritantes durante un largo tramo de camino, lo cual no le resultó nada fácil pues tenía que tratar de ignorar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y todo lo que sentía. Para colmo de males sabía que no podía demostrar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza así que tuvo que forzarse a disimular un estado de ánimo totalmente diferente al real.

-¡Oye, Sango; despierta! –demandaba el pequeño Shipo saltando frente a ella- No me estabas escuchando¿verdad?

- ¿Eh...? Lo siento, Shipo… ¿Qué me decías?

-Te hablaba sobre las mariposas ¡Mira, allí hay muchas! –dijo Shipo entusiasmado señalando las flores donde se posaban varias mariposas.

Sango observó una especialmente bonita, el hermoso insecto alado revoloteaba frente a ellos. La ligereza de su vuelo le hizo pensar en la debilidad de su corazón y con aquella facilidad volvió a olvidar la conversación del pequeño zorrito, cuya risa infantil escuchaba distorsionada por lo extraña que le resultaba la realidad.

Se encontraba sonriéndole hipócritamente a Shipo cuando se percató de lo triste de su situación… Estaba allí, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía por el vano deseo de ocultar un sentimiento que la avergonzaba, un sentimiento que reconocía perfectamente pero que se presentaba de forma distinta a como lo conocía… Los celos.

"No es posible… Esto no puede estar nada bien. Y-yo… yo no tengo por que sentirme así, yo no tengo ningún derecho… Dios mío… Debo estar volviéndome una completa demente"

Sango estaba horrorizada, totalmente asustada. No se podía permitir darle la cara a la razón de aquel sentimiento. Se trataba de convencer de que no había ninguna razón en realidad para sentirse de esa forma; pero al final, se sorprendió al entender aquello que le oprimía el pecho.

Desde que podía recordar, los celos siempre se le habían presentado frenéticamente, con rabia y furia, repletos de todo aquello que detestaba e impregnados con aquel dulce perfume de la posesión; pero en esta ocasión era completamente diferente… No lograba percibir el fuego en su interior, ni el veneno de la ira hirviendo en su sangre; lo que sentía no era enojo, era simplemente tristeza, una tristeza dolorosa que se asemejaba al vacío y cuyo aroma recordaba al de una flor marchita. Apenas se iba a cuestionar aquel sentimiento cuando la respuesta llego como un susurro desde su inconciente… La culpabilidad; se sentía culpable de sentir celos de su mejor amiga y se sentía aplastada por el espantoso remordimiento que le causaba el descubrir que en algún momento de la noche anterior entre un sin fin de gotas de gentileza que Inuyasha había vertido sobre su alma dolida, se había introducido furtivamente una que le hizo apreciar a Inuyasha más allá de lo que su amistad con Ahome le permitía.

Tímidamente volvió a levantar la vista para toparse con la imagen que había desatado todo aquello que sentía, y al hacerlo cualquier duda que hubiese podido existir se desvaneció. Ni siquiera había podido resistirlo, había retirado la mirada cobardemente… Resultaba tan cruel envidiar a su propia amiga, y lo era aún más el no poder evitarlo.

♥ ♥ ♥

Inuyasha caminaba en silencio, sujetando la calida mano de Ahome a quien no se animaba a voltear a ver. No sentía nervioso, era solo no sabía que hacer cuando Ahome se comportaba de aquella manera. De repente sintió un molesto piquete de insecto en la nariz. Era el anciano Mioga que chupaba su sangre.

-Tenías que ser tú pulga molesta –dijo con enfado y soltado su mano de la de Ahome lo aplastó con brusquedad dejando caer a Mioga tan plano como una hoja.

Ahome se extrañó ante la ligereza con la que Inuyasha se deshizo de su tacto, no dijo nada, pero pensó que bien podía haber aplastado a Mioga con la otra mano.

-¡Ay, amo Inuyahsa! No me trate así, su servidor ha venido a verlo y a probar su deliciosa sangre…

-Cállate pulga indeseable, tú solo vienes cuando te conviene –dijó molesto

-Pero amo…

-Es cierto –intervino Ahome reflexiva con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo como rememorando todas las ocasiones en que la anciano Mioga había acudido en ayuda de Inuyasha-, solo se aparece cuando necesita ayuda y cuando hay peligro, desaparece.

La pulga rió nerviosamente evidenciando una culpabilidad inusitada.

-je, je… De hecho, he acudido a usted amo por quee…

-Suéltalo ya –interrumpió el chico mitad bestia harto de su balbuceo, sabiendo que las noticias que trajera, cualquiera que estas fueran, no serían buenas.

-Pues verá, amo… Como usted sabe, las pulgas solemos beber la sangre de de muchas criaturas sobrenaturales… -Mioga no pudo evitar temblar cuando vio la mirada amenazadora de Inuyasha que parecía estar diciéndole "Me está claro, acabas de pincharme la nariz para alimentarte"; carraspeó, e hizo un esfuerzo por continuar-, y como la sangre siempre ha sido una fuente de energía

-Fíjate, que curioso, no tenía ni idea… -respondió Inuyasha con sarcasmo

-je,je, perdóneme amo, naturalmente que usted ya lo sabía je,je…–continuó nervioso-, lo que pasa es que con la destrucción de Naraku todos los monstruos que se habían estado ocultado han salido y van en busca de cosas que los hagan más fuertes, y como la perla de shikon ha sido destruida…

-¿Se puede saber por que diantre nos cuentas una historia que ya conocemos? –preguntó Inuyasha con fastidio

-Y en la que de por sí participamos –agregó Ahome- Inuyasha ni siquiera se a curado por completo de aquella batalla…

-¿Puedes dejar en paz mis heridas solo por cinco minutos?

-Solo era un comentario… -se excusó Ahome, a sabiendas de lo susceptible que era Inuyasha respecto a ese tema en particular

-Pues ahórrate los comentarios

Mioga cada vez parecía más nervioso, incluso empezó a sudar, pero nadie parecía interesado en ello.

-A-amo…

-¿¡Qué!? –le espectó Inuyasha que había empezado una discusión con Ahome

-Yo… Y-yo he venido a pedir su ayuda…

-Si, ya lo imagino... ¿Y qué?

-Es que no me ha dejado terminar y…

-¡Pues termina de una buena vez!

Sango, Shipo y Miroku apenas habían llegado hasta ellos y se sorprendieron de ver a Mioga, quien a cada instante que pasaba se ponía más nervioso y parecía ansioso de que lo dejaran terminar.

-¿Y a que ha venido, anciano Mioga? –preguntó Sango, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

-He venido a solicitar la protección de mi querido y bondadoso amo…

-¿Podrías ir al grano? –volvió a insistir Inuyasha

-Si, amo –dijo, y empezó a hablar tan rápido como podía- Como le decía, siendo la sangre la fuente de poder más fácil de conseguir ahora que la perla ha sido destruida, los monstruos, ávidos de más poder, han empezado a matarse unos a otros con el fin de conseguirla. Pero el problema que me aqueja no es ese, amo; si no que muchos otros van en busca de criaturas que ya posean gran cantidad de diferentes tipos de sangre sobrenatural…

-Como las pulgas –dijo Sango, quien ya había escuchado algunas cosas al respecto cuando trabajaba de exterminadora en su aldea

-¡Si¡Exacto! Y de hecho…

Pero el pobre anciano no pudo terminar la frase nuevamente, por que del cielo comenzaron a descender toda clase de monstruos en una cantidad alarmante.

-¡Así que por eso veniste! –lo acusó Inuyasha entendiendo ahora el motivo de Mioga- Todos estos monstruos te venían siguien…

-¡Cuidado, Inuyasha!-gritó Ahome

Gracias a la oportuna advertencia de Ahome Inuyasha consiguió esquivar a algunos monstruos que pretendían embestirlo para así devorar a Mioga, pero como aún no se encontraba al cien, le dolía moverse y al saltar no pudo contener un gruñido de dolor. Realmente era sorprendente lo rápido que se movían aquellas alimañas, o lo lento que Inuyasha corría; pero no importaba cual de las dos fuera, lo que en aquel momento preocupaba a Inuyahsa era que aquellas bestias no tenían ningún problema para seguirle el paso, pues apenas había algún movimiento, ya tenía que esquivar a una montón de monstruos que parecían haber salido de la nada. A cada lugar que volteaba estaba rodeado, era evidente que llevaban mucho tiempo siguiendo a Mioga pues lo seguían con destreza e insistencia.

-¡Mioga! Salta de mi hombro o estas basuras seguirán tras de mi

-¡Pero amo¡No quiero morir! Por eso he venido a usted –rogó la asustada pulga

Inuyasha estaba todo, menos conmovido por las suplicas de su sirviente, pero no tenia tiempo de discutir y menos cuando un centenar de monstruos se abalanzaban hacía él con intenciones nada amistosas.

-¡Garras de acero! –Gritó eliminando apenas aun par de monstruos-¡Ahora lárgate Mioga!

Saltar del seguro hombro de Inuyasha, era lo ultimo que se ocurriría a Mioga, y se aferraba a los cabellos plateados de su amo con todas fuerzas tratando de ocultarse de sus perseguidores.

En cuanto Ahome había gritado, todos habían asumido posiciones de combate con el propósito de ayudar a su amigo a librarse de aquellas asquerosas y letales criaturas. Sango se había deshecho de su yukata dejando al descubierto su traje de exterminadora y luego de ensartar su katana en un gusano enorme se ató el cabello en una cola alta, permitiéndose mejor movilidad, justo a tiempo para rebanar en dos al mismo gusano que insistía en seguir con vida; Kirara se había transformado y defendía a su ama de cerca mordiendo con sus colmillos a cuanta bestia se le acercara de forma imprevista. Cerca de ella Ahome lanzaba flechas a los monstruos que seguían a Inuyasha y Shipo trataba de ayudarle en vano con su fuego sagrado, que apenas rozaba a las bestias cercanas, las cuales no parecían enterarse de que estaban siendo atacadas por el pequeño zorrito. El monje Miroku por su parte, se encargaba de sellar a una serpiente especialmente grande y amenazadora que escupía ácido. Aunque Sango estaba más que ocupada luchando sola contra tres bestias que acababan de rodearla, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo al monje; eso sí, con la esperanza de que no necesitara ayuda, pues de lo contrarío tendría que tragarse el poco orgullo que tenía y tendría que ir en su ayuda, lo cual definitivamente no encajaba con sus planes de odiar al estúpido de Miroku. Para su desgracia, aquella serpiente era demasiado para el monje solo y al escupir su acido había terminado alcanzado al monje, deshaciendo parte de su túnica, pues afortunadamente solo había tenido un leve contacto con ella. Muy a su pesar Sango supo que era necesario auxiliarlo, pero no se atrevía; o cuando menos, no se atrevería a menos que pudiera evitarlo, así que mando a Kirara en su ayuda evitándose la vergüenza que le causaría ayudar al monje que la había traicionado. De vez en cuando volvía la vista para asegurarse que todo fuera bien. Y así era, pero fue en uno de aquellos vistazos que un toro alado la embistió por la espalda, haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo, sus cuernos le rasgaron el traje dejando al descubierto dos largas heridas de las cuales emanaba su sangre a chorros. El dolor era tal, que la dejó inmóvil e indefensa en medio del campo de batalla.

A lo lejos Inuyasha trataba de aguantar el ritmo de todos sus oponentes, seguía lanzando sus garras de acero sin la más mínima intención de utilizar su colmillo sagrado, consideraba que su espada ya había sufrido graves lesiones en la batalla contra Naraku y temía que sufriera alguna fractura; pero cada vez veía más escasas las posibilidades de vencer a todos aquellos molestos monstruos usando solo las manos, y empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de arriesgarse. A menudo veía entre las aberturas que dejaban los monstruos entre sí a sus amigos en combate. Más de una vez tubo que cambiar su dirección para ir en auxilio de Ahome y Shipo quienes eran quienes corrían mas peligro estando solos; el problema era que ir a ayudarlos equivalía a que todos los monstruos lo siguieran, por lo tanto resultaba igual de peligroso. Ahome se encargaba de purificar a los monstruos pequeños que eran los más rápidos, lo cual le daba ventaja, pero estaba tan ocupada quitando del camino a insectos que seguían a Inuyasha que cuando un ciempiés gigante se cernió ante ella no reaccionó a tiempo. Inuyasha fue enseguida en su auxilio, y con sus garras de fuego partió en dos al ciempiés.

-¡Fíjate en lo que ocurre a tu alrededor¡Yo estoy bien! –la regañó Inuyasa molesto por que Ahome insistía en ponerse en peligro por prestarle su ayuda.

-¡Te estoy haciendo un favor! –gritó molesta Ahome, apuntando a las bestias que estaban detrás de él.

Inuyasha ni siquiera le dio las gracias cuando con una de sus flechas purificó a un monstruo que pretendía atacarlo a traición y saltó en dirección opuesta, acababa de divisar como un toro atacaba a Sango por la espalda tomándola desprevenida. La embestida fue tan violenta que Sango cayó al suelo con la espalda ensangrentada. Sin saber por qué Inuyasha sintió como un desagradable y profundo escozor en el pecho y la ira se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo siquiera, desenfundó colmillo de acero, olvidando por completo su delicado estado y la idea de protegerlo ante posibles fracturas. A tajazos trataba de abrirse paso entre los monstruos, pero no iba tan rápido como era necesario y eran tantos que ni siquiera con su viento cortante era capaz de apartarlos. De repente, vio como el toro pretendía volver a atacar a Sango, a pesar de que ésta ya no se movía.

-¡Maldita sea¡Aléjate de ella, basura¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones. En esta ocasión eliminó a una gran cantidad de bestias y por fin consiguió abrirse paso hasta donde se encontraba la exterminadora herida.

Estaba a un par de metros de allí cuando vio como, justo en el instante en que el toro alado iba a clavar sus letales cuernos en Sango por segunda vez, ésta se levantó y, tomando su hiraikotsu del suelo con gran habilidad, goleaba al toro con todas sus fuerzas, éste se tambaleó dando oportunidad a Sango de incorporarse por completo y atravesarlo con su katana.

Inuyasha, que no había conseguido llegar a tiempo para ayudarla, se sintió extrañamente inútil. Por un solo y minúsculo segundo había olvidado que Sango nunca había necesitado de nadie que la rescatara de nada, sin importar cuan difícil era la situación ella conseguía arreglárselas sola, y eso no tenía por que cambiar ahora. Le costó algo de trabajo deshacerse del desconcierto que lo invadió en aquel momento, pero tampoco había tiempo para sorprenderse, pues los monstruos seguían tras él y no daban tiempo a ensimismamientos. Aún así, mientras asestaba golpes a sus oponentes le era inevitable cargar con un extraño y incomodo sentimiento que se comprimía en su pecho, del cual no podía deshacerse.

-¡Son demasiados! –dijo Ahome, a quien estaban a punto de acabársele las flechas

-¡¡Los eliminaré a todos!! –gritó Inuyasha abatiendo a colmillo de acero con furia

Pero aún cuando ya habían acabado con más de la mitad se sentían en desventaja, pues comenzaban a agotarse y los monstruos eran tremendamente insistentes. Inuyasha cada vez se sentía más irritado y se desquitó con la pulga, que al final de cuentas era la causante de todo ese problema.

-¡Mioga¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –lo acusó

- S-si, amo, lo siento… -admitió la asustada pulga que aún pendía de sus cabellos

-Ya que lo reconoces –dijo Inuyasha, a quien se le acababa de ocurrir una idea- ¡cuando menos sirve de carnada! - y haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de la anciana pulga, lo lanzó con fuerza hacía el cielo al tiempo que intentaba deshacerse de esas pestilentes alimañas aprovechando que todas se habían dirigido al mismo punto.

Lanzó su viento cortante eliminando a gran cantidad de monstruos, disminuyendo considerablemente el número de aquellas criaturas.

-¡Bien hecho, Inuyasha! –gritó Ahome saltando alegremente

-¡Bravo Inuyasha! –dijo Shipo aplaudiendo uniéndose a Ahome

Inuyasha solo sonrió satisfecho ante los vítores de sus amigos, pero olvidaba una sola cosa: la ley de la gravedad.

Los monstruos restantes seguían siguiendo a la pulga, que evidentemente, tenía que descender en algún momento, y así lo hizo. Los monstruos seguían en su dirección, pero Inuyasha no se enteraba hasta Miroku se percató de lo que sucedía.

-¡Cuidado¡Todos están descendiendo! –advirtió el monje señalando a las criaturas que bajaban a toda velocidad

Ahome lanzó una de sus flechas, pero los demonios avanzaban con tanta rapidez que solo unos cuantos resultaron purificados y no se animó a lanzar más pues solo le quedaba una.

-¡Yo me encargo! –dijo Sango

Llamó a Kirara y montándose en su lomo con destreza se dirigió a los monstruos decidida. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos giró su bumerang con intención de atacarlos.

-¡Hiraikots…!

Estaba dándole vuelo a su bumerang cuando vio como la pulga Mioga pasaba cayendo por su lado, y con la obvia intención de salvarse de tremenda caída, se sujetó al cabello de la exterminadora, que ondeaba con el viento.

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta los monstruos ya se habían abalanzado sobre ella golpeándola de lleno con tal fuerza que la tumbaron de Kirara, que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su ama, debido a que ella también había sido embestida, y aún cuando caía en picada, Sango no desperdició la oportunidad de atacar.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-grito lanzando su bumerang contra sus atacantes, para después caer contra el suelo pesadamente exactamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, raspándose dolorosamente con el suelo irregular.

El Hiraiktsu no pudo contra todos los monstruos que seguían con vida y los sobrevivientes –que cada vez eran menos-, seguían avanzando tras la pulga que se encontraba oculta entre sus cabellos.

-¡Sango! –gritó preocupada Ahome- ¡Inuyasha, tienes que hacer algo!

Pero no encontró al chico mitad bestia a su lado, pues ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la exterminadora.

Mientras Inuyasha corría hacía Sango, que había caído lejos de donde él se encontraba, luchaba contra aquella sensación opresiva que se acumulaba dentro de sí, haciéndole percibir como se le contraía el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Continuara…

N/A:

Me siento horrible por no haber publicado este capitulo antes, pero me siento feliz de publicarlo ahora, aunque empiezo a creer que voy retrasada… Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo bromeo, sé que "retraso" es una palabra muy frágil para describir la situación de este fic, pero juro que no ha estado en mi mano. Perdí el borrador de este y otros capítulos, y no me había resignado a darlos por perdidos así que busqué y busqué, retrasando esperanzada este capitulo, pero me harté de buscar y me obligué a valerme de recuerdos. Además ¡Por Dios¿Cuántos años llevo con este fic¡Me juro a mi misma no durar otro más!

Gracias a los que siguen malgastando su tiempo leyendo y dejando sus opiniones a pesar de que mi inconstancia y yo no lo merecemos ¡Ustedes son los mejores! Si desean abofetearme, están en su derecho, será un placer quedar molida por sus golpes.

Atte Kuchiki Rukia-chan ♥


	8. La Vieja Promesa

C. A.

Capitulo 8

"La vieja promesa"

Sango estaba en el suelo, el dolor no le permitía mover el brazo izquierdo, y sabía que los monstruos iban en su dirección, estaba tan agotada y adolorida que no creía poder moverse. Pero no podía quedarse allí a merced de los demonios que no tardarían en llegar hasta ella, si no hacía algo, seguramente moriría… Pero aunque trataba, sus miembros se sentían demasiado pesados y se negaban a seguir sus órdenes. Por alguna razón, una buena parte de ella quería rendirse al dolor; pero otra -menos fuerte y más sutil-, se negaba a morir sin oponer resistencia.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha corría hacía Sango, que había caído lejos de donde él se encontraba, quien luchaba contra aquella sensación opresiva que se acumulaba dentro de sí, haciéndole percibir como se le contraía el lado izquierdo del pecho…

El lado del corazón.

-¡SANGO! –gritó Inuyasha sin poder contener aquel sentimiento que se desbordaba de su ser como una dolorosa ráfaga de preocupación que surgía de un lugar ajeno a su conciencia. Deseaba que ella se levantara como lo había hecho antes, quería que le demostrara cuan fuerte era, y al mismo tiempo deseaba ser él quien la rescatara.

Si le pasaba algo a Sango… Si volvía a fallar en su intento de protegerla… Si algo malo le ocurriese y el no estuviese allí para ir en su ayuda… No se lo perdonaría.

Sin entender y sin preguntarse el por qué, aquel pensamiento fugaz que había cruzado por su cerebro con la rapidez y estruendo de un relámpago, encendió una llama en su interior que recordaba extinta. La desesperada necesidad de protegerla se apoderó de él con tal fuerza que sin saber como, destruyó cuanto estaba a su paso y, obcecado por el ansia de no llegar hasta ella, obligó a sus miembros a ir más rápido sin importar el dolor que esto le causaba.

Pero nuevamente, no importaba cuanto lo hubiese deseado, la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

-¡Agujero Negro! –gritó el monje, que había aparecido frente a Sango en el momento más inesperado.

_Miroku había llegado antes que él._

Desde el momento en que Miroku había avisado el descenso de los monstruos a sus amigos, se había mantenido alerta, pero cuando miró que Sango pretendía enfrentarlos sola no pudo quedarse sin hacer nada y se había apresurado a acercarse al lugar en el que la exterminadora había montado a Kirara para ser útil en caso necesario. Pero cuando Sango fue atacada por aquellos monstruos, él supo que debía actuar. Se precipito hacía ella y no teniendo más opción, retiró el rosario de su mano, dejando al descubierto aquella maldición que tantas veces lo había salvado.

Los demonios estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Sango cuando una resplandeciste luz morada los cegó, atrayéndolos contra su voluntad hasta desaparecer dentro del agujero negro.

-¡Lo ha conseguido!- exclamó Shipo desde lejos al ver como el monje lograba absorber exitosamente a todas aquellas alimañas en el momento justo.

Ahome observaba en silencio aquella escena, preocupada por su amiga, pero de repente notó algo raro.

-No lo cierra… -dijo para sí quedamente

-¿Qué dijiste, Ahome? –Preguntó el zorrito- ¿No has visto¡Ha absorbido a todos los monstruos con su agujero!

-No lo cierra… -volvió a repetir Ahome- ¡Miroku no puede cerrar el agujero!

Inuyasha estaba de pie, sin moverse siquiera. En cuanto aquella luz morada había inundado la atmósfera algo dentro de él había debilitando sus fuerzas y había dejado de correr. Aquel simple y sutil entendimiento que volvía a golpear su cabeza contra la realidad.

_Miroku había llegado antes que él._

Nuevamente se sintió contrariado, y por más que lo hubiese querido evitar, ese sentimiento pesaba como el mismo plomo en su interior. Volvió a mirar en dirección a la exterminadora herida y algo más fuerte que aquella insufrible incomodidad lo obligó a retomar su camino sin importar nada más.

♥ ♥ ♥

- N-no puedo cerrarlo… -balbuceó Miroku intentando con todas sus fuerza cercar el rosario a su mano sin resultado.

El joven monje luchaba contadas sus fuerzas por acercar el rosario a su mano, pero le era imposible. Aquella batalla parecía estar perdida. Y casi por instinto una sola idea pasó por su cabeza. Quizás ese sería el momento en que por fin culminaría la maldición. Seguramente sería absorbido por la maldición de su mano.

La exterminadora, aparte del dolor, sólo podía sentir un viento fuertísimo que hacía que sus cabellos se movieran con violencia. Apenas podía entreabrir los ojos por la tierra que se levantaba a su alrededor. Un deslumbrante color morado envolvía una silueta humana frente a ella, el cual cada vez se hacía más intenso. De repente, antes de entender lo que sucedía, aquel viento la empezó a jalar hacía la figura iluminada que estaba ante ella, fue en el momento en que se vio arrastrada con lentitud hacía aquella luz que comprendió la situación. El monje Miroku la había salvado del ataque de los monstruos. Pero a pesar de que ya había absorbido a todos los demonios, el agujero no había sido cerrado y ella estaba siendo atraída por él. Quiso gritar, y lo hizo, pero no escuchó su voz sobre el ruido que provocaba el furioso viento que la seguía arrastrando lentamente hacia el agujero.

-¡Sango, corre! –le gritó Miroku - ¡Si no te alejas te absorberá a ti también!

A lo lejos Ahome también gritaba, pero no entendía lo que decía y eso solo creaba más confusión. El viento, los gritos, el polvo y el dolor… Todo se mezclaba en una maraña de imágenes en su cabeza. No veía nada claro, solo su necesidad de salir de allí.

Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que encontrar las fuerzas. Llamó a Kirara, pero la pequeña gatita estaba inconciente muy lejos de allí y no iría en su ayuda. Debía hacerlo sola, como hasta entonces lo había hecho. Debía… Debía ser fuerte…

De repente la luz morada desapareció. Sólo podía ver una imagen vaga, en rojo. Trató de abrir más los ojos, pero no lo consiguió. De la nada, un cálido tacto la envolvió y el caos pareció desvanecerse por un único momento.

Inuyasha, había llegado hasta ella, y la había tomado en brazos para luego saltar, alejándose de la zona de peligro.

El chico mitad bestia se sorprendió de lo delicado que se sentía el cuerpo de la exterminadora recargado en su pecho, contrario a lo que parecía ser en batalla. Inuyasha la observó tanto como pudo en el descenso de su salto, nunca tenía oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca. Su suave rostro estaba empolvado y tenía una casi imperceptible cortada en la mejilla; Inuyasha pensó en todas las heridas que había sufrido, en su espalda ensangrentada y en su brazo lesionado… Realmente le hubiera encantado cortar en tajos a las pestilentes bestias que se habían atrevido a lastimarla… Pero no había podido hacerlo. Por alguna razón no podía soportar la idea de que algo malo le ocurriese. Y eso le quemaba por dentro.

Maldecía su ineptitud cuando se percató de un significativo detalle que casi se le pasó inadvertido. Ahora que lo pensaba –y ahora que lo sentía-, Sango era bastante más menuda de lo que aparentaba, y también mucho más ligera. Para Inuyasha aquello significó todo un descubrimiento, pues detrás de toda la valentía y agilidad que demostraba la hábil exterminadora, se escondía una debilidad tan increíblemente evidente que le costaba trabajo no entender como no se había dado cuanta antes, la debilidad que Sango tanto esfuerzo le costaba ocultar residía justamente en algo que ella no podía controlar: en su propia condición de humana y mujer. Y así, muy en lo profundo de su interior, Inuyasha sintió un incognoscible alivio impregnado de tranquilidad al por fin descubrir la fragilidad que tan bien sabido camuflajear aquella joven, que siempre parecía tan fuerte y segura. Ahora por fin la miraba de manera distinta.

Indefensa, así como estaba, adormilada en sus brazos.

♥ ♥ ♥

Apenas Inuyasha tocó el suelo, Sango abrió lo ojos.

-¿Qué…?

Inuyasha la seguía sujetando y tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Resultaba extraño todo aquello junto.

Su cabello seguía volando al compás del viento provocado por el agujero negro, el caos seguía allí, pero ella no lo sentía, nada parecía suficiente importante… Solo aquel calor… Su calidez envolviéndola…

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó él

-Me has salvado, Inuyasha… –respondió quedamente luchando contra el agotamiento y el dolor- Gracias…

Inuyasha hubiera querido merecerse aquel agradecimiento, pero sabía que no se lo merecía, por mucho que lo quisiera.

_Miroku había llegado antes que él._

Sin embargo, solo por esta vez, aquello no le impediría guardar aquellas palabras como si fueran propias, por que si ella lo creía así, eso le bastaba.

Para que aquel momento se devastara solo hizo falta una voz, una voz proveniente de entre los cabellos ondulantes de Sango.

-¡Ay, amo¡Esa ha estado cerca! –exclamó la pulga Mioga saliendo a la luz luego de ver pasado el peligro

-Mioga… tu…-gruñó Inuyasha apretando los dientes

-Por un segundo pensé que moriría, de veras…

-¡MIOGA! Todo esto ha sido tu culpa! –gritó Inuyasha rabioso

Pero antes de Inuyasha pudiera desatar su furia contra la anciana pulga, algo lo interrumpió

-¡Miren! Es el bumerang de Sango! –gritó Shipo a lo lejos

El hiraikotsu atravesaba el cielo en dirección opuesta a donde había sido lanzado, pero todos se habían olvidado de él y solo ahora se percataban que el bumerang nunca había tocado tierra desde el ataque de Sango, justo ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía el agujero negro.

Al escuchar la advertencia de Shipo Sango despertó de languidez y quiso incorporarse e ir por su preciada arma.

-¡Mi hiraikotsu! –exclamó Sango tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Inuyasha, pero éste no se no se lo permitía.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! –decía Inuyasha evitando que fuera a exponerse al peligro del agujero solo por recuperar el bumerang

-¡Tengo que ir por él o el agujero lo absorberá¡Suéltame! –exigía Sango golpeando débilmente a Inuyasha, agotada por el esfuerzo

-¡El hiraikotsu se dirige a Miroku! –seguía gritando Shipo

-¡Cierra el agujero! –suplicaba Sango presa de los brazos de Inuyasha

-¡No puedo!

-¡Señorita Ahome, lance una flecha! –dijo Mioga saltando del hombro de Sango

-¡Si! – y tomando la última flecha de su carcaj apuntó en dirección al hiraikotsu con la intención de desviarlo.

La flecha sagrada surcó los cielos a gran velocidad dejando detrás de sí una estela de energía espiritual brillante dando justo en el blanco, pero apenas la flecha tocó al bumerang en movimiento, éste, en lugar de desviarse, se partió por la mitad y ambos pedazos salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

-¡Mi Hiraikotsu! -Gritó alarmada Sango al ver como su arma más preciada era partida en dos y haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se liberó impulsivamente de Inuyasha, quien ya no intentó detenerla, y corrió hacía el pedazo mas cercano.

Justo en ese momento, como una flor que florece a la inversa, el agujero negro se disipó en la mano del monje Miroku, dejando un silencio repentino.

-Por fin ha conseguido cerrar el agujero… -dijo Mioga sobre la ausencia del ruido

-No –negó el monje mirándose la palma derecha, mientras sostenía el rosario en la otra- yo no cerré el agujero… ha desaparecido.

-¡Sorprendente¿Eso quiere decir que ya eres normal? –preguntó el pequeño zorrito acercándose corriendo al monje para verle de cerca la mano

-Es cierto –dijo Ahome acercándose también-, después de eliminar a Naraku y de destruir la perla de Shikon se suponía que la maldición desaparecería. Tal parece ser que esta fue la última vez que se utilizó el agujero negro.

No puedo creerlo –Dijo el monje para sí sin dejar se observarse la palma de la mano-, realmente ha desaparecido… Por fin soy libre

A lo lejos la exterminadora había recogido ambos pedazos de su Hiraikotsu y los llevaba en una mano como podía, mientras en la otra iba cargando a su leal gatita envuelta en su yukata, y aunque Kirara aún estaba inconsciente, Sango confiaba en que se recuperaría pronto. Aun estando lejos, podía escuchar y entender lo que ocurría. La maldición de Miroku había desaparecido. En el fondo le alegró por él y pensó en lo que en otro tiempo aquello habría significado para ella, recordó todas las esperanzas que había puesto en ese tan esperado momento y que ahora le eran indiferentes. Ahora aquellas viejas promesas ya no valían nada para ella, lo cual era curioso, pues en el pasado lo habían sido todo.

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente como para que todos recordaran su existencia, Ahome se abalanzó sobre ella deshaciéndose en disculpas por haber roto su bumerang y aunque Sango insistía en que ya nada se podía hacer, Ahome se empeñaba en que tenía arreglo aunque sabía que no era así.

Se quedaron en aquel lugar algún tiempo para que Ahome curara las heridas de Sango utilizando esos remedios tan curiosos de su época, lugar que por cierto, parecía haber sido arrasado por un torbellino pues el agujero negro no solo había absorbido a los molestos monstruos, sino que había arrancado de raíz algún par de árboles y unas rocas que se encontraban flojas en el suelo por lo que el panorama no era precisamente agradable, lo cual hacía que la idea de acampar allí no resultara para nada grata.

Por otro lado Kirara hacía despertado como nueva luego de una media hora y parecía como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, y lamía la mejilla de su ama para darle ánimos, cosa que Sango agradecía acariciando el lomo de su gatita. Los demás estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos; Ahome ordenaba las cosas que había sacado de su mochila amarilla para volver a meterlas; Shipo trataba de coger a una lagartija muy escurridiza que no se dejaba atrapar; Miroku estaba sentado un poco alejado y parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque ocasionalmente bajaba la mirada para echar un vistazo al rosario ahora inservible que sujetaba fuertemente; Inuyasha por su parte estaba ocupadísimo regañando a Mioga y culpándolo de todo aquel embrollo con los monstruos, mientras la pulga asentía resignada mientras buscaba una excusa para escabullirse. Cuando por fin la encontró, agradeció la ayuda y se fue dando saltitos diciendo que se iría a refugiar con el anciano Totosai, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse por él, cosa que definitivamente no pensaban hacer.

♥ ♥ ♥

Aunque se suponía que el monje Miroku debería estar muy contento –y en un principio realmente lo había estado-, ahora, mientras caminaban luego de haber retomado su ruta, parecía estar, más que contento, meditabundo; tanto era así, que desde que habían emprendido nuevamente el viaje no había platicado con nadie y se mantenía alejado del grupo.

El monje solo pensaba en una cosa¿Qué haría de su vida ahora que ya no estaba sujeto a la maldición?

Desde siempre había contemplado su existencia ligada a aquella maldición. Toda su vida la había planeado alrededor del tiempo máximo de vida que se suponía tenía establecido debido a la maldición que Naraku había puesto en su familia, pero de repente, todo aquello e desvanecía y ahora era dueño de sí. Ahora podía pensar realmente en planear una vida normal.

Era extraño lograr alcanzar definitivamente el objetivo perseguido durante toda una vida. De repente parecía que todo comenzaba desde cero. Las aspiraciones soñadas se alcanzaban en un solo y pasajero instante que, curiosamente, no resultaba tan satisfactorio como habría imaginado que sería, cuando menos no llegaban recubiertos de honor y gloría como lo había visualizado en su mente, aquellos sueños dorados y fantásticos habían resultado puro y simple oropel. La realidad, sus más grandes y anheladas aspiraciones se había visto satisfechas y se sorprendió al descubrir que sencillamente _eran_, y eso era todo. No lo habían hecho ni más fuerte ni más astuto, solamente habían sido alcanzadas.

Ahora podía buscar otros nuevos objetivos.

Por que así es siempre, no importa cuantas veces consigamos nuestros objetivos ni cuanto tiempo hayamos tardado en hacerlo, al final la satisfacción es efímera, y ese momento es tan exquisito que tenemos la necesidad de rozar nuevamente esa agradable sensación tan parecida a la felicidad, cada vez con más ambición, cada vez con más ahínco… Pues jamás deseo satisfecho volverá a nuestra nosotros sin una nueva aspiración. Siempre que logramos algo, queremos más.

Ahora podría tratar de alcanzar aquello que no había planeado pero que había visualizado como modestos "tal vez" ó "si lo consiguiera…". Ya lo había conseguido, era tiempo de pensar en el siguiente paso.

¿Qué haría ahora?

La imagen se le presentó clara y concisa; de hecho, la tenía en frente de forma literal.

Miró a la exterminadora que caminaba algunos metros delante de él. Recordó aquella promesa empolvada y lejana que le había hecho… Rememoró como le había asegurado que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, y como ella había dicho que no le importaba; como le había insistido en hacerle notar que el no era un buen partido y que menos aún con aquella maldición, pero también como, ante la insistencia de aquella joven de quererlo pese a todo, le había prometido iniciar una nueva vida cuando consiguiera deshacerse de la maldición.

Y por fin se había deshecho de ella… Ahora podía iniciar aquella vida nueva que jamás se había molestado en contemplar, hasta ahora.

Solo existía un obstáculo, uno tan prominente, que le costaba encontrar la solución, y dicho obstáculo había sido ocasionado precisamente por su propia estupidez. La había traicionado… y sabía que ella no lo perdonaría por eso.

Aún a sabiendas de ello, el monje se permitía albergar una minúscula esperanza, y esa esperanza se mantenía viva gracias a un pequeño suceso. Él había notado como a pesar de que Sango debía de odiarlo –cosa que consideraba tenía bien merecida-, de todos modos había mandado a Kirara en su ayuda cuando lo necesitó. En esta ocasión, debía demostrarle que él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por conseguir su perdón y por recuperar su confianza.

Ese sería el nuevo plan.

Continuó observándola de lejos imaginando un nuevo futuro en el que ella estaba incluida, sin saberlo siquiera.

♥ ♥ ♥

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Inuyasha le arrebataba con brusquedad el hiraikotsu hecho pedazos a la exterminadora y esta, sin oponer resistencia, esbozaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante la gentileza de aquel joven mitad bestia, quien sin darse cuenta, le había recordado como esbozar ese gesto suave que trae consigo la verdadera felicidad.

Continuará…

N/A:

¡Sorpresa! Sé que no me esperaban tan pronto, pero he decidido ser más eficiente, y no tendría chiste que lo dijera si no lo pienso cumplir, así que mejor que decirlo, representarlo con actos¿no?

He de decir que este capitulo fue realizado bajo los sedantes… digo, bajo las influencias de los soundtraks de Riuroni Kenshin, en especial con Quiet life, de la OVA, pero esto solo lo digo por si a alguien le interesa bajárselas, cosa que les recomiendo muchísimo.

También sería bueno decir que me apoyé en varios episodios de la serie en este capitulo, pues para mí las promesas que Miroku hace a Sango son de vital importancia para el desarrollo del fic, así que presten atención a los detalles.

Por lo demás solo me queda decirles que espero lo hayan disfrutado, agradecer infinitamente los reviews (¡¡de veras que lo aprecio muchísimo!!!) y esperar que las dudas que dejó el capitulo anterior hayan sido resueltas.

Ya saben que es un placer saber su opinión, buena o mala, siempre será tomada en cuenta.

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan♥


	9. Sorpresivos Sentimientos

**C. A.**

Capitulo 9

"Sorpresivos Sentimientos"

Sango sonrió tristemente.

Las heridas le dolían cada vez menos.

Aunque las lesiones físicas también se estaban curando…

Sin saber como, y muy lentamente, las heridas que el corazón de Sango había sufrido se cerraban, como tejidas por un hilo invisible y suave que cerraba los agujeros sangrantes que un hombre había hecho en su corazón, y así, el dolor parecía diluirse cada vez más…

Pero sonreía tristemente.

Sólo _él_ le devolvía la verdadera sonrisa, la real. Sin embargo, lo lamentaba. ¿Por que tenía que ser justamente él? ¿Por qué en aquel preciso momento? ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien a quien su mejor amiga amaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo? Lo ignoraba. Lo único que sabía era que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar retroceder, y lo sabía de sobra puesto que lo había intentado en vano. Aquel sentimiento furtivo que se albergaba en los antiguos vacíos era demasiado grande para sacarlo y tan delicado que le era imposible tratar de atentar contra él. Era un sentimiento nuevo y dulce como el aroma de una flor, agradable y libre como el vuelo de un ave… Era tan confortante que no quería deshacerse de él. Quería guardarlo en su corazón aunque nunca fuera a florecer, aunque no fuera correspondido. Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco tonta de sentir algo tan profundo por Inuyasha cuando este solo le había proferido algunas cuantas gentilezas que creía haber malinterpretado; después de todo, no era ningún secreto para nadie que Inuyasha amaba a Ahome y tenía aquellas estúpidas cuentas pendientes con la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

De repente se sintió algo excluida.

Miró al chico mitad bestia un poco delante de ella cargando su hiraikotsu hecho pedazos con mucha facilidad. Luego observó a Ahome, que lo seguía. Y allí estaba ella, detrás. Sencillamente no encajaba. Se había incluido en un juego en el que nunca debió inmiscuirse, y en el cual no tenía nada que ver. En aquel instante pudo sentir como los celos rozaban suave y dolorosamente su alma, y se maldijo.

Recordó los brazos de Inuyasha, envolviéndola. La calidez y la protección que sintió. Se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero no le importó. Aquella sensación que acudía a ella al rememorarlo, al verlo o al rozar su piel era tan dulce y tierna que no quería desprenderse de ella. No importaba si él no se percataba nunca. Ella lo querría igual.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos.

Quererlo… ¿Realmente aquello era amor? Quizás solo fuera una excusa para eliminar los dolorosos recuerdos que atraía consigo el pasado… Quizás todo lo que creía sentir solo fuera una excusa, un mero invento creado por sí misma que la obligaba a pensar cosas que no eran con el simple objetivo de sanar su corazón maltrecho… Sonrió… No importaba cuantas veces intentara fundamentar aquellos sentimientos cubriéndolos de falso egoísmo. Todo era tan simple como que _sabía_ que aquello era amor… Y aquello era un amor nuevo, que no le dolía ni le pesaba; era un amor recubierto de ternura que nunca había sentido antes y que se amalgamaba con su alma de una forma que no había experimentado antes.

_Verdaderamente_ amaba a Inuyasha. Y el admitirlo, confortaba a su corazón.

Y observaba a Ahome, pues la traicionaba con aquel sentimiento. Pero no podía evitarlo, realmente habría querido evitarlo, pero no pudo y ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía lamentarlo, por que si lo hiciera, se engañaría a sí misma. Su consuelo ante la culpa se hallaba en la propia realidad. En el amor no correspondido.

♥ ♥ ♥

Luego de una larga jornada de camino y de incansables horas en las que el sol les golpeaba el rostro y las piedras dolían bajo sus zapatos, el ocaso se cernió sobre las cabezas de nuestros viajeros. El cielo, teñido de naranjas y morados coloreaba el horizonte de forma majestuosa, y abría ante sus ojos un espectáculo que no se repetía nunca; por que no importa cuantos hayamos visto, ni en cuantas ocasiones, los atardeceres son siempre diferentes y de igual forma, cada uno lo sentimos diferente. Lo que para Ahome era el anuncio de que las estrellas saldrían a hacer compañía a la luna, para Sango era el final de una historia que se había escrito en su corazón, el final de un romance que la había lastimado y que al mismo tiempo le había permitido abrir los ojos a uno nuevo; uno, que aunque secreto, le llenaba más que el anterior.

Sin miedo, Sango fijó su vista en la del monje Miroku, quien se sobresalto. Para él, aquella mirada fue acusadora, aunque nada estaba más alejado de ser verdad. Aquella era una mirada casi indulgente. Ella realmente creía que algún día lo podría perdonar y con ello lo dejaría en el pasado. Pero no ahora. Todavía le dolía el desengaño, ahora lo veía con claridad. Su situación no era feliz… Pero era real, y admitía aquella realidad sin tristeza. Quizás algún día se desharía también del resentimiento, pero no sería fácil, pues aquel hombre había destrozado su corazón por vez primera, y esa es, en definitiva, la que más duele en la vida.

Aquel viaje que había iniciado en tragedia con sus amigos en busca de venganza estaba a punto de concluir y todos lo sabían, solo les restaba disfrutarlo cuanto pudieran, pues se habían estrechado tanto los lazos que la unían a sus acompañantes que supo que los extrañaría a todos… A todos, aunque uno la hubiera lastimado y aunque otro no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Aquella charla que había tenido con Ahome en los jardines de un castillo feudal -que parecía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás-, se volvió incluso más real ahora que cuado fue enunciada. Ahora no compartía los sentimientos de su amiga, ahora emanaban de sí misma.

♥ ♥ ♥

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, pudieron divisar una aldea que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, cerca de la cual se podía ver un templo. Las sombras no les permitían ver gran cosa, pero todos coincidieron en que sería un lugar agradable para dormir –por lo menos mejor que el suelo frío del bosque-, así que se apresuraron con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que les diera refugio.

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la aldea ya era de noche, aunque de cualquier modo se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en las calles. Todo estaba tan silencioso y lúgubre que erizaba los vellos de la piel. El azul marino del cielo cubría las casas con su velo de oscuridad, dejando a la luna como única fuente de luz, la cual casi parecía parpadear en su blanco inmaculado, imitando los guiños de sus compañeras, las estrellas.

-Esto me parece extraño -dijo Ahome-, apenas se acaba de ocultar el sol, no creo que todos se encuentren dormidos…

La voz de la sacerdotisa había rasgado el silencio con tal violencia que el eco que emanó de su voz pareció retumbar en las paredes de las pequeñas chozas.

-Hay que tocar –sugirió el monje-, tal vez alguien nos abra y nos de su hospitalidad

Se acerco a la casa más cercana y toco firmemente con los nudillos.

Nada. El viento y las hojas que éste arrastraba era lo único que se escuchaba.

El monje trató de abrir la puerta de madera, pero estaba atrancada.

-Creo que la aldea esta abandonada -dijo Sango apuntado a los sembradíos que se encontraban detrás de las casas, los cuales estaban completamente secos a falta de cuidados.

Shipo temblaba de miedo y se resguardó tras las piernas de Ahome.

-¡Da igual! –Exclamó Inuyasha impaciente-, Si esta deshabitada o no, eso lo voy a averiguar

Y soltando por un momento el hiraikotsu de Sango, se precipitó hacía la puerta de una de las casas y la arrancó de cuajo. La choza estaba vacía. Quizás encontrarla vacía lo molestó, pues inmediatamente empezó a abrir bruscamente todas las casas que estaban cerca. Una tras otra, las casa se iban quedado sin puerta, y no importaba cuantas abriera, todas estaban vacías.

Solo después de arrancar cada puerta de la pequeña aldea, fue cuando Inuyasha volvió con sus amigos.

-Efectivamente –dijo fingiendo seriedad-, creo que no hay nadie aquí.

-¡Nos dimos cuenta de eso desde que destruiste la primera puerta! –gritó Ahome exasperada- ¡No tenías por que tirar todas las puertas de la aldea! ¡Inuyasha, abajo!

Y obedeciendo al rosario de su cuello, Inuyasha se vio obligado a estampar la cara contra el suelo violentamente.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- renegó Inuyasha desde el suelo.

-¡Por que te lo merecías, tonto! –se defendió la sacerdotisa.

Pero Inuyasha no creía merecérselo, así que inició una discusión para averiguar quien tenia o no razón; naturalmente, saber el resultado de la contienda no es cosa difícil. Al final de cuentas, Ahome ganaba… otra vez.

Aunque aquella aldea desolada y sombría no parecía precisamente acogedora, decidieron que se quedarían allí, pues el cielo empezaba a cubrirse de nubes y temían que la lluvia los agarrara desprevenidos, además no tenía caso dormir a la intemperie si tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo sobre un calido techo.

-Bueno, ¿y en cual de todas las casas nos quedaremos? –preguntó Sango, observando todas las casas sin puertas.

Al final de la aldea había una casa algo más grande que las demás, era la que se encontraba más cerca de las escaleras que conducían al templo en la cual Ahome reparó al momento.

-¡Esa! –dijo señalándola súbitamente entusiasmada

-¿Y por que esa? –preguntó molesto Inuyasha, aún adolorido de tantas veces que lo habían estampado contra el suelo en tan poco tiempo.

-Pues por que luce mas agradable –respondió sencillamente-, quedarse allí a pasar la noche será más cómodo que dormir todos apretujados en una de las chozas, que de por sí ya no tienen puerta gracias a cierto chico mitad bestia que se ha emocionado destrozando casitas indefensas… -y pudo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, haciendo que el aludido soltara un gruñido de protesta.

Al entrar en la casa ninguno pudo evitar notar el estado en el que se encontraba, realmente era curioso, pues se encontraba en muy buen estado, parecía que más que otra cosa, los habitantes habían salido de viaje, aunque seguramente un viaje muy largo y repentino pues todo estaba cubierto de polvo y algunas cosas estaba en el suelo.

-Bien, creo que aquí estaremos estupendamente –dijo Ahome con alegría, luego de posar su gran mochila amarilla en el suelo y prendiendo un par de linternas.

-Si, como sea –bufó Inuyasha recargándose en una de las paredes de madera.

Shipo jugaba a ser perseguido por Kirara alrededor de Miroku, quien se acababa de sentar en el suelo de la habitación mientras se esforzaba por no marearse tratando de seguirles con la mirada.

-¿Sango, me ayudas a preparar la cena? -preguntó Ahome arrastrando su mochila hasta la habitación aledaña, que parecía ser la cocina, puesto que tenía un fogón en el centro.

-Si –respondió vagamente-, voy a recorrer la casa, en seguida vuelvo a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Además, ahora que lo pienso, tienes que descansar. Si quieres mejor te aviso cuando esté la cena.

-Gracias, en seguida vuelvo –y se perdió en el oscuro pasillo.

-Ahome –preguntó Shipo deteniendo la persecución- ¿Entonces yo te puedo ayudar?

La sacerdotisa asintió a la vez que sacaba una cacerola de su mochila, lo que hizo que el pequeño zorrito soltara una carcajada de infantil alegría y corriera a su lado para tratar de ser de ayuda.

Inmediatamente después de verse librado del los juegos de Shipo y Kirara, Miroku se levantó.

-Bueno –dijo resueltamente a la vez que se sacudía el polvo-, creo que yo acompañaré a la linda Sango.

Ante aquel comentario Inuyasha sintió que algo en su interior le quemaba las entrañas.

-¿¡Que!? –Estalló-, ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Seguro te quieres propasar con ella!

Miroku se sorprendió ante aquella reacción tan exaltada, pues aunque a Inuyasha siempre le habían molestado sus mañas nunca había defendido a Sango, y menos de esa manera. Sin embargo, pensó que debido a los sucesos pasados estaba algo susceptible, y lo tomó a la ligera.

-No es lo que piensas –dijo a la vez que se dirigía al pasillo, quitándole importancia a la reacción de su amigo.

Pero Inuyasha andaba en serio y aquella respuesta evasiva lo enfureció aún más. La sola idea de que aquel monje libidinoso se le acercara a Sango de forma indebida le hacía hervir la sangre y sin pensarlo, presa de aquella furia desconcertante incluso para él mismo, se precipitó hacía él violentamente y luego de hacerlo girar hacía sí bruscamente, lo tomó por la túnica de manera amenazante.

-¡Te he dicho que no te atrevas a molestarla! –le espetó con ira en el rostro

El asombro que reflejaron las facciones del monje fue tan vivo que casi se podía leer lo que pensaba. Miroku creía no saber que era exactamente lo que había hecho para molestar de esa manera Inuyasha; de hecho, creía que era absolutamente inexplicable, incluso se percató que no era el único sorprendido pues Ahome y Shipo, que observaron todo desde la cocina, se habían quedado mudos ante tal espectáculo. De repente, algo lo hizo molestarse a él también, pues no importara cuantas veces hubiera actuado mal en el pasado, el asunto que pretendía resolver era solo entre Sango y él. Ni Inuyasha, ni Ahome tenían por que intervenir.

-Inuyasha –dijo Miroku enfrentando con firmeza los furiosos ojos del mitad bestia-, comprendo que tú no te percates de ciertas cosas, pero Sango y yo tenemos asuntos que aclarar y no está en mis planes retrasarlo por más tiempo… -Inuyasha apretó con más fuerza la túnica del monje, pero este, ni siquiera se inmutó -, te aseguro que no voy a hacerle nada malo…

En los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, toda aquella ira pareció derretirse. Un pensamiento pareció completarse en su cerebro gracias a las palabras de aquel monje, un entendimiento que le hacía comprender algo que hasta entonces no había logrado concretar. Pero aquel nuevo razonamiento producía en su ser un deseo aún más intenso de golpear a Miroku… El tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba una aversión insufrible… Deseaba hacerle tanto daño como le fuera posible… Y toda aquella ira se acumulaba en el puño que tenía libre.

Levantó el puño con la intención de golpear a Miroku, de destrozar aquel rostro que lo miraba a la vez sereno y desafiante, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Por favor, no, Inuyasha…

Era la voz de Ahome.

La sacerdotisa había estado contemplando la escena desde el comienzo, seguramente, sin entender que era lo que ocurría. Pero ahora, Ahome estaba a lado de Inuyasha, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

Su voz fue débil, como de suplica, pero fue suficientemente expresiva que pareció conseguir oscurecer la intención insensata de Inuyasha. Para él fue como si le hubieran abofeteado y le obligaran a regresar violentamente a una realidad que había sido velada por la ira repentina. Solo aquella voz fue capaz de conseguir que bajara su puño, pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse y conseguir frenar del todo su propio coraje. Y solo así, consiguió soltar al monje, aunque con evidente desprecio. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa hecho una furia.

Miroku le dirigió una correspondida mirada de incomprensión a Ahome y siguió por el pasillo oscuro dejando a Ahome sola con sus dudas.

♥ ♥ ♥

Desde que Sango puso el primer pie en ese lugar se sintió como transportada a su pasado, aquella casa le recordaba enormemente a la suya, aquella que estaba hecha escombros en su antigua aldea… La antigua aldea de exterminadores. Recorrió el único pasillo que había con familiaridad, escuchando crujir la madera bajo sus pies.

Solo había tres habitaciones y entró en cada una de ellas explorando aquel sitio como si explorara en la negra laguna de sus recuerdos. Se preguntó que clase de gente habría vivido allí y el por qué de su marcha. Pensó en su padre, rememoró todos los felices días de su infancia, desde los arduos y satisfactorios entrenamientos, hasta las veces en que la arropaba antes de dormir. El atraer esas viejas memorias a su presente le hizo reflexionar sobre su querido Hiraikotsu, el cual estaba hecho pedazos. Sabía que bien podría repararlo, solo era cuestión de ir a su aldea y hacerse de los instrumentos necesarios, pero se preguntaba si serviría de algo ahora que todo había concluido. Ya no creía tener razón para seguirse valiendo de sus habilidades de exterminadora, todo acababa… Aunque tal vez, al acabar el viaje, podría ponerse al servicio de algún señor feudal y dedicarse a defender una aldea determinada para continuar con el legado se su familia. Esa idea la tentaba, pero en realidad creía que comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello. Quizás solo quería descansar.

Pensó en Kohaku, en como su muerte le había dolido, en lo intenso de su sufrimiento, y a la vez, en el entendimiento que sobrevino a aquel sufrimiento. En el alivio que Kohaku sintió al verse liberado de aquel fragmento de la perla que lo mantuvo vivo contra su voluntad por tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de que la muerte de Kohaku había enturbiado cierta parte de su ser, también terminó dando paz a otra mucho más sensible y profunda…

Si prestaba atención, la exterminadora podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, que atravesaban los muros de madera con facilidad y se hacían escuchar vagamente. No se sorprendió de reconocer la voz de Inuyasha más elevada de lo normal, seguramente estaría discutiendo con Ahome por meras tonterías… Sin querer, vino a su memoria la noche que pasó con Inuyasha en el bosque, cuando se había prometido no hablarle de su charla con la sacerdotisa Kikyo y donde habían acordado no volver a discutir… Realmente hubiera deseado no haber hecho ese trato, discutir con Inuyasha era de lo más divertido, aunque seguía pensando había sido lo más sensato.

De improviso, la voz exaltada de Inuyasha se apagó.

Sango dio por sentado que Ahome habría dado por terminada la discusión con el conjuro del rosario, pero no se había escuchado ningún golpe. Pasó aquello por alto y se detuvo a examinar dentro del armario de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sorprendió al descubrir que dentro había un par de futones, cosa que le hizo sentir una dulce nostalgia… Verdaderamente las personas que vivieron allí dejaron todo como si algún día fueran a volver, no como ella, que había dejado todo su pasado atrás, y no pensaba volver a él jamás.

Se encontraba hincada frente al armario, cuando se escucho el deslizar de la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró para ver quien había entrado, se sorprendió tanto que el corazón se le agitó.

Era Miroku; quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Continuará…

♥

♥

♥

N/A:

Aqui estoy nuevamente, esta vez con el capitulo 9, de Complicado Amor, el cual de veras espero les halla gustado; de hecho, este y el capitulo que sigue fueron unos de los primeros que inventé, hace mucho mucho tiempo, afortunadamente no se quedaron en el tintero y ahora, por fin, ven la luz del día, aunque con alguna que otra modificación. Este capitulo particularmente me gusta mucho –aunque no más que el que le sigue-, pues es en el que Sango por fin se confiesa a sí misma lo que venía negándose desde que surgió aquel sentimiento.

Agradecimientos cariñosos a las personas que dejan sus reviews, como siempre, Kaori-Cherry, master911 , Kaoru Higurashi y uno especial para Shuls. Ya saben que uds. son lo máximo!

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan♥


	10. Revelaciones

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 10

"Revelaciones"

Se encontraba hincada frente al armario, cuando se escuchó el deslizar de la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró para ver quien había entrado, se sorprendió tanto que el corazón se le agitó.

Era Miroku; quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Excelencia?

El monje Miroku cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego la miró.

-Sango, yo… -empezó nerviosamente

-¿Necesita algo? –le interrumpió Sango con aparente indiferencia

Dicha reacción le hacía todo más difícil al monje, pues realmente estaba nervioso.

-no, gracias –respondió sin pensar-; digo, bueno… a decir verdad si necesito algo

-¿Pues qué quiere? –preguntó a la vez que cerraba el armario

Para Miroku, aquellas respuestas tan secas eran como una tortura psicológica, pues quería abordar el tema con tacto, lastimeramente, Sango no parecía querer cooperar.

-Necesito que hablemos –dijo adoptando un tono serio

Sango comprendió al instante, y sinceramente le hubiera gustado no estar allí, pues forzar aquella charla que había estado evitando desde que inició su sufrimiento era como desgarrar nuevamente la herida y restregarle sal. Lo que el monje no sabía era que ella había empezado a olvidarlo y la hería ya no dolía igual que antes.

-No quiero hablar con usted –declaró resueltamente y se levantó dándole la cara de lleno.

El rostro de la exterminadora adoptó un gesto incompresible para él. El mismo que le dedicó en la travesía hacía la aldea.

-Pues yo si quiero hablar -dijo apoyándose de un valor proveniente de un sitio extraño, ajeno a él.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no –insistió Sango encaminándose a la salida

-Pero Sango… necesitamos hablar si queremos aclarar los malos entendidos…

Aquello fue como una bomba nuclear para Sango, a quien le empezaron a hervir las ideas.

-¿Malos entendidos? –Cuestionó indignada ante aquel comentario-, ¿Pero como se atreve a decir eso, Excelencia? Nunca existieron malos entendidos, solo una realidad que usted mismo confesó –su voz subía de tono sin que se percatara de ello, presa de un ataque de furia-, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerda? Usted mismo fue a decírmelo, frente a frente, como pidiéndome permiso ¡Permiso! Como si esperara que lo entendiera. No. Aún peor. Como si esperara que lo consintiera… Eso, no tiene nada que ver con los malos entendidos, usted debería saberlo bien.

-Lo sé, Sango –dijo bajando la mirada, avergonzado ante los reproches que se merecía-, y sé que las disculpas no son suficientes, pero…

-Pues en eso sí tiene razón. Las disculpas no son suficientes -y al decirlo un nudo se amarró en su garganta.

-Sango, si tan solo me permitieras…

-Olvídelo, Excelencia –le interrumpió, aunque trataba de contenerse-, ya no tiene importancia… Además, ya no quiero hablar de esto.

-Si no hablamos ahora, no lo haremos nunca –argumentó el monje Miroku acercándose un poco a ella- y todo esto se hará más grande de lo que nos parece ahora…

-Si no hablamos nunca, me sentiré mucho mejor –dijo recuperando el tono molesto a la vez que luchaba por no echarse a llorar

El monje Miroku estaba desesperado. El ver los ojos de Sango humedecidos por su causa le hizo recordar cuanto quería a esa mujer, y solo así comprendió cuanto ansiaba recuperar la sonrisa que él mismo le había arrebatado. Él realmente quería luchar por ella, quería luchar por ella con todo el corazón, y de ser necesario, lucharía contra ella misma para recuperarla.

-Sango –dijo endureciendo su expresión-, me has evadido todo el camino desde la aldea del señor feudal hasta ahora, y has hecho todo lo posible por ignorarme, pero debes saber –y al decir esto la miró sin temor directo a los ojos- que no puedes huir de esta charla todo el tiempo.

Aquellos ojos azules por los que Sango había suspirado tanto tiempo, los cuales ahora se encontraban clavados en ella, de repente parecieron mucho menos inquisidores que como los recordaba. Ya no parecían atravesar sus ideas como lo hicieron aquellos ojos dorados frente al río, una noche de luna llena.

-Tiene razón, Excelencia. No puedo huir todo el tiempo –respondió dominado esa sensación que se le arremolinaba en el estomago dolorosamente-, pero la pospondré tanto como pueda.

Y haciendo uso de toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir de allí; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Miroku le obstruyó el paso.

-Ya no habrán más aplazamientos –dijo con autoridad-, no tiene sentido.

-¿A, sí? Pues no creo que sea usted, quien deba decidirlo –y luego de mirarlo duramente por uno momento intentó escabullirse nuevamente, girado rápidamente hasta pasar a un lado del monje.

Estaba a punto de deslizar la puerta cuando inesperadamente, Miroku la tomó por un brazo y por la fuerza y la recargó contra la pared, apresándola por los brazos.

-No Sango, ¡Esta vez me tienes que escuchar!-exclamó a la vez que se le acercaba aún más.

♥ ♥ ♥

Unos minutos antes Inuyasha había salido enfurecido de la casa.

Estaba condenadamente enojado y tenía unas ansías locas de destrozar algo, lo que fuera estaría bien, mientras no le recordara la cara de ese estúpido monje, por que de lo contrario, se podría a triturar a golpes todo lo que se encontrara a su paso... Estaba tan irritado y exaltado que el solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido dentro de esa casa le daban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, y es que, ahora lo entendía todo; por fin, todo aquello de lo que imbécilmente no se había dado cuenta antes, se le revelaba.

Había sido tan obvio que le costaba creer que nunca se había dado cuenta, siendo que todo el tiempo lo tuvo delante de los ojos… Siempre había habido algo entre Miroku y Sango, solo que él había sido demasiado imbécil como para darse cuenta de ello… Todos aquellos indicios tan claros y tangibles habían pasado frente a su nariz y no había sido capaz de darles sentido lógico, incluso Ahome solía mencionar algo al respecto y él nunca había entendido a que se refería exactamente. Y ahora estaba allí, malgastando energía por una estupidez, de la cual, para colmo, era culpable. Era culpable de no haberse dado cuenta y de creer cosas que no eran… Se profirió tantos insultos como conocía, pero en definitiva, eso no lo hizo sentirse mejor, por que sentía que quizás siempre lo había sabido, quizás solo tratara de engañarse a sí mismo pensando que Sango podría sentir… ¡Pero qué decía! Sango jamás había sentido nada particular por él, todo había sido una producción ficticia dentro de su cabeza engañada por sucesos que había malinterpretado, todo era pura falacia. Ni pensar que la idea de que Sango se preocupara por él de una forma especial había llegado a rozar su cerebro.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota.

Todo se le aclaraba en una forma que en nada le satisfacía. Se sentía menoscabado y con el orgullo inevitablemente abatido. Sin embargo, la ira seguía siendo más fuerte que el abatimiento y quería desquitarse con algo o con alguien, pero no sabía como. Mil ideas violentas le pasaron por la cabeza; parecía un loco que debería ser atado, ya nada le apetecía ni le importaba. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un verdadero desastre, eso no era novedad; sin embargo no entendía por que cualquier cosa le desataba los nervios, ¿Por qué esa paranoia respecto a Sango? Es que simplemente no se entendía a sí mismo! La única conclusión que podía sacar de todo aquel embrollo era que definitivamente algo andaba mal con él… después de todo, el no entender ni lo que uno mismo esta sintiendo, pensando o experimentando resulta bastante perturbador.

Estaba poseído de furor. Caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la casa, con el frío nocturno golpeándole el rostro contraído en una mueca iracunda. Fue entonces cuando dejó de pensar en su propia deficiencia cerebral y comenzó a pensar en el presente, pues por su cabeza pasó una idea que no pudo ignorar… Justo en ese momento, mientras malgastaba el tiempo maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Sango estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, sola con aquel libidinoso. El mismo Miroku le había asegurado que no le haría nada, pero ¡como confiar en un ser despreciable como él! Fue entonces, cuando de improviso Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo, que resultó ser como un alumbramiento repentino. Por fin notó que no le interesaba que Miroku y Sango tuvieran cosas que aclarar; no le importaba en lo más mínimo la cara de perplejidad de aquel monje pervertido; ni si Sango era suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola; o si el mundo entero se le venía encima en aquel preciso momento... Lo único que le interesaba era tener la certeza de que ella se encontraba bien; y jamás tendría esa certeza, si no lo averiguaba por sí mismo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y entró a la casa tan rápido como había salido. Sus pisadas eran firmes, pero su decisión lo era aún más. No volteó cuando Ahome lo llamó por su nombre ni cuando Shipo se burló de su cara malhumorada, simplemente siguió de largo, pues tenía un objetivo, el cual era asegurarse de que Sango se encontraba bien.

Entró en el pasillo cubierto por oscuridad, caminó hasta encontrarse con la primera puerta, la cual abrió con decisión, pero dentro de ella no encontró nada. Caminó hasta la siguiente y la abrió con la misma determinación que la anterior, y en esta ocasión tampoco encontró lo que buscaba… No existía marcha atrás, solo quedaba una, y estaba claro que era allí donde se encontraban. El estar tan cerca de lo que buscaba, lo hizo experimentar esa curiosidad tensa de desagradable incertidumbre, no sabía lo que había detrás de esa puerta y temía averiguarlo. Se acercó sigilosamente, en silencio, con cautela… Se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta, expectante.

Escuchó en silencio, pero en realidad no escuchaba nada. Luego de un instante sonaron pisadas golpeando el suelo de madera, algo que sonaba como a forcejeos y al final un golpe seco contra la pared… Al principió Inuyasha pensó que Sango, haciendo uso de su notable fuerza, había estampado al monje contra la pared de una bofetada, pero…

-No Sango, ¡Esta vez me tienes que escuchar!- se escuchó la voz del monje a través de la puerta.

En ese momento no pudo quedarse quieto un solo instante más y abrió la puerta con determinación, preparado para salir en auxilio de la exterminadora.

Pero nada lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que vio, pues la exterminadora no parecía estar en peligro, en absoluto. Estaba siendo besada por el moje Miroku.

Ante aquella inesperada interrupción, Miroku se apartó de inmediato de los labios de Sango, la cual, por cierto, tenía entintado el rostro de rojo, y estaba casi tan desconcertada como el mismo Inuyasha.

Pero el impacto de aquella visión había sido demasiado para el mitad bestia, quien ingenuamente, creía que iba rescatar a una damisela en peligro acosada por monstruo terrible. Todo pareció desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Esta vez el abatimiento fue cien veces más fuerte que la ira. Ya no recordaba por que había llegado allí con tanta ansia, ni tampoco comprendía por que de repente sentía un vacío inmenso en el pecho. Debía salir de allí.

-Eh… -comenzó bajando la vista para no verlos-, perdón por interrumpir.

Y salió de la habitación completamente diferente a como había entrado, la determinación y el ánimo que antes lo habían impulsado se había diluido con una rapidez inasimilable y ahora, sumido en la oscuridad de aquel corredor, se preguntaba como podía caber un hueco tan grande en su pecho.

♥ ♥ ♥

Después de aquella extraña interrupción, Miroku se alejó un poco más de Sango, confundido. Al haberla tenido tan cerca durante aquel momento, le había sido imposible resistirse a besarla aunque originalmente ese no era el plan; aún así, nunca hubiera imaginado que a alguien se le ocurriría abrir la puerta en ese preciso momento, lo cual le permitía entender sin mucho esfuerzo, que lo había echado a perder todo por completo con aquel atrevimiento inoportuno.

-Sango, realmente lamento haberte besado de esa manera; no era mi intención, de veras, yo solo… -decía tratando de disculpase

Pero la exterminadora no lo escuchaba. Seguía recargada contra la pared mirando en dirección a la puerta, al pasillo ahora vacío. Miroku tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado, pero cuando lo hizo trató de llamar la atención de su receptora.

-¿Sango? –le llamó, pero al siguió sin obtener respuesta-¿Sango, estás bien?

Tocó su hombro tratando de hacerla reaccionar, y fue justamente ese tacto, el que la hizo volver a la realidad, más no de la forma que Miroku esperaba.

-¡Mire lo que a ocasionado! –le gritó molesta alejando su mano bruscamente de ella

Y salió de la habitación apresuradamente con la intención de seguir a Inuyasha, pero se encontraba a mitad del corredor cuando sintió que se le olvidaba algo.

El monje se quedó solo por un instante, sin entender en absoluto lo que ocurría, cuando de repente vio como Sango volvía a entrar en la habitación, plantándose frente a él solo para asestarle una dolorosa bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿P-pero ahora que he hecho? –preguntó extrañado sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Y todavía lo pregunta! –exclamó escandalizada Sango

El pobre de Miroku hubiera querido objetar algo, o cuando menos tratar de defenderse, pero no tubo oportunidad, pues Sango salió por la puerta demasiado apurada como para detenerla.

Nuevamente, en monje Miroku se quedaba solo.

♥ ♥ ♥

Ahome se encontraba en la cocina, sentada frente al fogón sobre el cual se encontraba la cacerola que contenía el caldo que se suponía debía de tomar por cena. Según el pronóstico de la sacerdotisa, solo bastaba con que el caldo hirviera para que todo estuviera listo, aunque se estaba haciendo cargo de los detalles.

-Shipo, ¿puedes probarlo por mí? –dijo mientras sacaba unos tazones de su mochila-, creo que le hace falta algo de sal

El pequeño zorrito tomó el cucharón y probó la sopa, pero estaba tan caliente que se quemó la lengua y no se ocupó de distinguir si le hacía falta sal o no, puesto que se puso a lloriquear por su lengua tatemada. Al verlo, Ahome sonrió y le consoló con agua dulce y una paleta, cosa que bastó para que Shipo se conformara.

Ahome se encontraba buscando la sal entre el montón de frasquitos de especias que había utilizado para hacer la comida cuando vio como Inuyasha pasaba arrastrando los pies en dirección a la puerta de salida hacía la que se dirigía otra vez.

-Pronto estará la cena –anuncio Ahome, quien se había esforzado especialmente para hacer la comida, pues no solo rara vez tenían una cocina disponible, si no que también pretendía ayudar a limar las asperezas que surgían entre sus amigos- ¿Haz visto a Miroku y Sango? Me preocupa que ya se hayan tardado tanto…

-Los he visto… -respondió amargamente-, pero creo que están demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de la cena

-¿A que te refieres exactamente cuando dices que están ocupados? –preguntó Ahome curiosa, imaginando toda una reconciliación romántica y dramática muy al estilo hollywoodense.

Inuyasha respondió con un gruñido y siguió andando, entre molesto y cabizbajo.

-El caldo ya está hirviendo –Anunció Ahome sin entender el estado de ánimo del mitad bestia-, ¿no quieres que te sirva de una vez?

-No tengo hambre –y continuó caminando hasta salir de la casa

-¡Yo si quiero que me sirvas!-exclamó Shipo que hasta entonces había estado muy ocupado lamiendo su paleta mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-em… si, ahorita te sirvo –respondió Ahome distraída.

Ahome permaneció en su lugar, olvidándose por completo del pequeño zorrito mientras seguía preguntándose qué sería lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha, ¿por qué de repente aquellas actitudes tan extrañas? y ¿desde cuando evitaba la comida?. En silencio, trató de reflexionar al respecto. Pensó en qué sería lo que de repente hacía actuar a Inuyasha de forma tan antinatural en él, en sus repentinos cambios de humor y en indiferencia hacía ella; aquella misma tarde había estado de inmejorable humor, incluso se había ofrecido a llevar el hiraikotsu de Sango, todo el camino había sido apacible y agradable, pero desde que llegaron a la aldea pareció transformarse; la extraña discusión que tuvo con Miroku definitivamente no la había acabado de entender y tampoco comprendía por que ese decaimiento repentino. Mientras se encontraba ensimismada, Ahome seguía con la mirada a la pequeña Kirara, que jugaba a correr detrás de sus dos colas… Y fue en ese minúsculo instante, mientras miraba a la gatita mover su pelaje blanco al correr, que una idea espantosa surgió de su interior como una revelación.

Shipo seguía reclamando su sopa, cuando Sango pasó corriendo exactamente por el mismo lugar por donde antes había pasado Inuyasha, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlos. La exterminadora estaba a punto de preguntarles algo cuando Shipo le arrebató la idea.

-¡Hola, Sango! ¿Ya te reconciliaste con Miroku? –preguntó indiscretamente Shipo, quien hacía gala de su precocidad cuanto podía, eso sí, siempre en las situaciones más indeseables y mientras trajera una paleta dulce en la boca.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Sango alarmada

¿Desde cuando su vida sentimental se había vuelto tan poca cosa como para que hablaran de ella tan a la ligera?

Ahome no dijo nada. Solo la miraba con fijeza.

-Hace un ratitito Inuyasha pasó y dijo que Miroku y tu estaban muy ocupados para cenar –informó con simpleza el zorrito-, ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-¿Inuyasha dijo eso? –Preguntó preocupada sin percatarse de que los ojos de su amiga seguían fijos en ella- ¿Hacia donde se fue?

-Por allá –respondió Shipo señalando la dirección

Y sin decir nada más Sango salió apresurada en busca de Inuyasha.

-Que raros están todos hoy ¿No crees Ahome…? –comentó el pequeño- ¿Ahome?

Pero la sacerdotisa no pudo responder, se acaba de levantar a la vez que trataba de disimular las gruesas lágrimas que estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas. Por fin se daba cuenta que aquella sospecha que había tenido en el campo de batalla, cuando el anciano Mioga había atraído a un sinfín de monstruos, la cual había desechado por ser absurda, no lo era tanto; y que, sin darse cuenta, había estado perdiendo a Inuyasha a manos de su mejor amiga.

Para cuando Shipo pudo darse cuenta Ahome también había salido de la habitación.

Continuara…

N/A:

Me encantó escribir este capitulo, pero más me va a gustar escribir la continuación, así que solo puedo decir que llega un punto en esta historia en que definitivamente los misterios terminan por desvelarse y solo queda la llana realidad, que en ocasiones es la que más nos asusta… Y para los que esperaban un encuentro entre Sango e Inuyasha, solo puedo decirles que creo que sus peticiones serán satisfechas muy pronto n.n

Gracias por leer y gracias a lo que dejan sus opiniones, las cuales me fascina leer y aprecio de veras. Gracias enormemente a: Kaory-cherry, Agila Fanel, master911, Kaoru Higurashi y Shuls

Con cariño,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan


	11. Una Pregunta, una Respuesta

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 11

"Una Pregunta, una Respuesta"

Inuyasha salió de la casa a la vez que se adentraba en la oscuridad de la aldea desolada. La luz que emitían las linternas de Ahome se había quedado dentro de la casa al igual que la visión de la que deseaba alejarse. El solo hecho de recordar aquella escena entre Miroku y Sango le sacaba de quicio, aquella ira exaltada le dominaba y le era imposible deshacerse de ella. No le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que esa sola imagen pudiera enfurecerlo de tal manera, y se preguntaba el por que de esa reacción ¿Por que demonios tenía que sentirse así¿Por qué, maldita sea, tenía que tener aquel sentimiento incrustado en las entrañas? Ni siquiera él mismo podía precisarlo. Esa despreciable imagen daba vueltas en su cabeza sin que existiera forma de poder sacarla de allí; trataba, pero no podía. Golpeó el suelo con el puño tratando de descargar su enojo, pero no fue suficiente, se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera aquellos deseos locos de destruir algo lo satisfacían… Caminó hacía las escaleras del templo que se encontraba próximo a la cabaña, deseaba alejarse, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos, de todo lo que le rodeaba. Miró entre la oscuridad, y divisó las escaleras de piedra que a cada escalón parecía perderse más y más en la negrura de la noche, y casi por inercia comenzó a subirlas, peldaño a peldaño.

Por un momento llegó a creer que una luz blanca emanaba del templo y se sintió guiado por ella, pero al seguir avanzando de dio cuenta que aquella luz blanca que había estado siguiendo era la luna, que había estado ocultándose detrás del templo y que al avanzar, se dejó descubrir, blanca y serena.

Los pensamientos que emanaban de su cerebro seguían siendo sombríos, tanto era así, que hasta la pequeñeces más insignificantes le desagradaban, el murmullo del viento, las nubes cubriendo el cielo, incluso llegó a pensar que era una verdadera ridiculez que la luna fuera tan blanca, nada era tan inmaculado en este mundo, ni siquiera las personas que deseamos que lo sean… Pero en el fondo sabía que esa era una metáfora inconsciente… Se preguntaba que era lo que Sango podría haberle visto a ese estúpido monje pervertido ¿Cómo fue que se había atrevido a perdonarlo luego de todo lo que le había hecho pasar? Y quizás lo que más lo molestaba –incluso más que la luna tan blanca-, era el hecho de que le hubiera permitido a _ese _rozar sus labios…

Sin poderlo evitar, un fugaz sentimiento se filtró en su pecho atrayendo consigo una imagen. Una imagen diferente a la que lo torturaba. Fue tan repentino que le costó asimilarlo, pero después de un momento se sintió como trasladado a un pasado en el que se sentía mejor: la imagen de la exterminadora herida en sus brazos volvió a su cabeza… su delicado rostro, y su frágil cuerpo… Parecía tan lejana aquella sensación, que le costaba creer que había sido ase mismo día.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba frente al templo abandonado. Y notó que no sabía que hacer. Nunca había creído en Buda, aquel ser contemplativo que instaba a meditar para encontrar la respuesta en uno mismo, y la verdad, dudaba algún día poder hacerlo, eso de encontrar la verdad en uno mismo parece bastante improbable; sin embargo, había acudido al templo con la intención de alejarse de la enorme confusión que hacía nido en su cabeza… Tal vez, y solo talvez, si ponía mucha fe en ello, la respuesta a aquel hueco que se acrecentaba en su pecho a cada respiración, vendría a su mente… Cerró los ojos y esperó… Estando así, frente al templo como con la esperanza de que apareciera una respuesta milagrosa descendiendo del cielo, comenzó a sentirse tonto.

Se avergonzaba por haber querido creer.

Y muy molesto por verse ignorado por Buda y sus estúpidas recomendaciones, se subió al árbol que encontró más cerca, acomodándose en una rama gruesa que le permitía costarse cómodamente; e indignado, se quedó allí, observando esa ofensiva luna blanca entre las hojas.

Las hojas del árbol en el que se encontraba chocaban entre sí, mientras danzaban con el viento creando un susurro adormecedor, las nubes ligeramente grises que se deslizaban en el cielo de vez en cuando cubrían a la luna y dejaban ver las estrellas, que guiñaban sus ojos felices de escuchar cantar a los grillos. En esa noche, que parecía perfecta, Inuyasha no encontraba nada de encantador, lo veía todo irritante y silencioso… Pero eso no duró mucho, pues a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar pisadas débilmente, sonido que iba haciéndose cada vez más claro e Inuyasha, inquieto, se puso alerta al instante, más no se esperaba que la dueña de esos pasos fuera justamente la persona causante de su pésimo humor.

-¡Inuyasha! –le llamó a voces Sango, quien subía por las escaleras- ¡Inuyasha!

La voz de la exterminadora llamándolo por su nombre atravesó sus oídos como un relámpago, y el efecto que produjo en él fue aún peor ¿Qué es lo que hacía ella allí, buscándole? El sobresalto que lo embargó lo hizo levantarse bruscamente del tronco en el que había tenido la espalda posada, pero lo hizo con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer del árbol, pero para su fortuna, alcanzó a agarrarse de una rama que estaba cerca de su cabeza y así, consiguió evitar la caída, pero lo que no pudo evitar, fue desaparecer, pues su pequeño incidente había ocasionado un ruido imposible de pasar por alto.

El ritmo cardiaco de Sango cambió repentinamente al escuchar el sonido de las hojas de un árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, agitándose violentamente; y en esta ocasión no fue por que pensara que podría ser un monstruo, si no por que _sabía _que era Inuyasha.

Repentinamente nerviosa, y con diminutos y temerosos pasos, se acercó al árbol. A cada paso, su ansiedad aumentaba y respiraba más agitadamente de lo normal. La idea de verle a la cara luego de la escena tan bochornosa por la que habían pasado le hacía temer la mirada juzgante del mitad bestia… Sentía que debía aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabía exactamente la razón.

-¿Estás allí Inuyasha? –preguntó a nada en particular, aunque sabía de sobra que la pregunta estaba de más.

A cada paso que avanzaba su campo de visión se ampliaba y poco a poco, a pesar que la oscuridad atenuaba los colores, pudo ver unos pies descalzos, seguidos de un rojo intenso.

Inquietud… desesperación… inquietud… El corazón de Inuyasha parecía latir a toda velocidad, y en un momento llegó a creer que se le abriría el pecho y saldría despedido. Desde un hueco entre las hojas y las ramas podía ver las sandalias de Sango, quien trataba de verle ¿Cómo era posible que esa simple visión le violentara las emociones a tal grado? Por una parte deseaba desesperadamente no verla, pero por otra parte –y esta parte era la que le aceleraba el corazón-, sentía una intensa necesidad de que la exterminadora encontrara el hueco correcto y le mirara con sus ojos marrones.

-Inuyasha, sé que estás allí… -dijo quedamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharse tranquila

Esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Inuyasha estaba mudo, no se atrevía a articular ni una palabra, algo se lo impedía. Era como si, de tantas cosas que quería decirle, las palabras se atoraran en su garganta, y al final, no podía decir nada.

-Inuyasha, si me dejas –trató nuevamente-, me gustaría hablar contigo…

Sango se avergonzó al darse cuenta que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar se parecían muchísimo a las que el monje Miroku le había dicho poco tiempo antes y con lo que había empezado su extraña conversación. Sin embargo, curiosamente, esta vez si funcionaron.

-¿D-de qué? –preguntó torpemente Inuyasha, pues no se le ocurría, más que lo más lógico.

Aquella pregunta que soltó casi al azar el mitad bestia, puso en un dilema grandísimo a la exterminadora, pues ¿¡Que se suponía que tenía que decirle!? El ir en busca de Inuyasha había sido instintivo, nunca se le había ocurrido qué es lo que haría cuando lo encontrara, y mucho menos, que le diría… ¿Cuál era plan¡No había plan¿Acaso pretendía decirle que ella no había querido besar a Miroku? En realidad, no había razón para hacerlo, pues eso era un asunto que no le atañía en absoluto; o quizás, lo que quería era saber si le había importado… Después de todo¿Qué era lo que quería cuando abrió la puerta en el momento más inoportuno? Las probabilidades que señalaba su cerebro aseguraban que había sido una horrible y vergonzosa coincidencia; sin embargo, el miembro opuesto a la materia gris albergaba una esperanza indebida; un anhelo que aunque debía, no quería censurar.

-Bueno, yo… Yo solo quería preguntarte si te encuentras bien –mintió, esperando que nuevamente le salvara esa frase.

-No necesito bajar para que lo hagas –le espetó fingiendo un enojo inexistente, que incluso, era lo contrarío.

-eh… yo… tienes razón… Bueno¿estas bien? –preguntó avergonzada

Inuyasha hubiera querido decir que sí, solo para acabar con aquel intercambio de frases polisilábicas sin sentido, pero eso sería mentir rotundamente; aunque tampoco encontraba muy acertado decir que se encontraba nefastamente y que era todo por su causa, así eligió la opción mas sencilla: evadir.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –dijo a modo de respuesta sin modificar su tono malhumorado de voz- ¿Acaso debería sentirme mal por algo?

-No, no… yo solo pensé que… sobre lo que viste, tu…

Mientras Sango balbuceaba una respuesta confusa Inuyasha estaba luchando por no gritar a los cuatro vientos la pregunta que lo perturbaba y que comenzaba a generarle unas desesperadas ansias de saber la respuesta.

-Sobre eso, Sango… -dijo desde el árbol sin poder contenerse- quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Antes de que Sango tuviera tiempo de subir la mirada, un brazo salió de entre las ramas y hojas del árbol y luego de tomarla por el brazo con fuerza, la jaló hacía arriba hasta la altura donde se encontraba sentado Inuyasha, acomodándola a su lado. Sorprendida, la exterminadora trató de decir algo, aunque no se le ocurría nada, pues de repente se encontraba frente a frente con Inuyasha sentada en la rama de un árbol, sin saber que era lo que ocurría…

-Pero que…?

-Antes de hacerte la pregunta debes jurar que responderás con la verdad –condicionó Inuyasha tratando de mostrarse serio a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente rojo

-Si, pero… -empezó confundida

-debes jurarlo -insistió

-ya, lo juro, solo…

-De acuerdo, entonces responde a esto –respiró profundamente para darse el valor necesario y por fin preguntó- ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

Sango parpadeó confundida por la pregunta y el rostro rojo del mitad bestia.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin acertar a comprender cómo era que hace unos segundos se encontraba en el suelo buscando la mirada de Inuyasha entre las hojas y de pronto, ahora se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol con aquellos ojos dorados clavados en ella haciéndole una pregunta incomprensible- no entiendo… ¿A que te refieres?

-¡Ay, Sango! No me hagas repetirlo nuevamente –exclamó girando la cabeza hacía otro lado avergonzado

-Pero, es que no entiendo…

-¡Qué fue lo que vi! Esa es la pregunta¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? –preguntó exasperado tratando inútilmente de disminuir aquella ansía que se acumulaba en su ser.

-¡Ah, eso! –dijo por fin entendiendo que se refería al extraño incidente en aquella habitación con Miroku, el cual ella había querido explicar desde un principio; el problema era, que entenderlo, no le ayudaba a responder, aunado a eso, las reacciones exaltadas de Inuyasha solo le hacían pensar que el estaba…

-¡Si eso! –afirmó impaciente-Quiero saber si tu…

-Quieres saber si yo –le interrumpió la exterminadora a la vez que trataba de comprender por que de repente un extraño y agradable sentimiento la envolvía- besé a su Excelencia?

Inuyasha se quedó callado, y solo asintió una vez esperando la respuesta.

En el fondo, Inuyasha esperaba desesperadamente una excusa, realmente no importaba gran cosa si era cierta o no, el lo único que quería era que Sango le dijera, aunque fuera por vergüenza, que ella no había querido que ese estúpido moje la tocara.

La exterminadora lo miró directamente.

-Si te respondo –dijo quedamente-, me dejarás hacerte una pregunta a ti, también?

Inuyasha volvió a asentir.

-De acuerdo…

Y se miraron ambos frente a frente antes de decir una palabra más.

♥ ♥ ♥

Mientras tanto Shipo se encontraba prácticamente solo en la cocina, la pequeña Kirara seguía jugueteando con su cola sin hacer caso de nada más, por lo que sencillamente no podía hacer de supervisora, mientras que el pequeño zorrito veía la oportunidad de probar el delicioso caldo que humeaba en la cacerola, olvidando el temor a quemarse. No entendía bien que les ocurría a todos de repente, pero él bien podía aprovechar, y sacar ventaja de ello, fuera lo sea. Se acercó a la mochila de Ahome, dispuesto a sacar aquellas deliciosas comidas empaquetadas que tanto le gustaban y que la joven sacerdotisa no le permitía probar antes comer, comparado con aquello, el caldo quedaba en segundo lugar

Por su parte Ahome había salido detrás de Sango, cuando ésta había seguido la dirección indicada por el zorrito, pero no se había atrevido a seguirla. Se quedó paralizada frente a la casa, viendo como su amiga se alejaba y momentos después subía por las escaleras del templo, observando, como iba en busca de Inuyasha. Para la sacerdotisa, percatarse de que algo ocurría sin que ella se enterara entre las dos personas que más quería resultó abrumador ¿Cuándo había comenzado¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? No lo sabía, pero deseaba saberlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Aún ahora, viéndolo todo tan claro, deseaba creer que se equivocaba, todavía existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en un error y que todo fuera producto de su imaginación; guardaba dentro de sí la ferviente esperanza de encontrar un solo motivo para desmentir sus conclusiones. Sin embargo, la esperanza no era suficiente fuerte para detener las lágrimas que luchaban con ahínco por desbordarse y correr por sus mejillas, ni tampoco era tan sólida como para impedir que negros pensamientos se filtraran en su cerebro.

Necesitaba que fuera mentira, necesitaba desesperadamente estar equivocada, pero eso solo lo sabría averiguando el por que de aquellas actitudes tan extrañas ¿Por qué Inuyasha había salido cabizbajo¿Por qué Sango le seguía? No podía quedarse con la duda, por que el hacerlo sería como ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había tomado su amiga; paso por paso, aquello le resultaba una tortura, quería darse cuenta de que todo lo que había imaginado eran solo eso, simples ilusiones creadas por sus nervios, pero le costaba luchar contra aquel dolor tan grande. Y si fuera verdad… ¿Qué haría ella? No… No debía pensar de esa manera, debía ser fuerte y creer que todo estaría bien. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, no pudo continuar más, algo se lo impedía y no se quería enterar que era. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Tenía que convencerse de que todo aquello era una locura; Sango sería incapaz de traicionarle, era su mejor amiga, además, ella estaba enamorada de Miroku desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquel pensamiento la confortó ligeramente, pero sabía que las rencillas pasadas habían mellado considerablemente aquel sentimiento, incluso ella había tratado de intervenir para tratar de que hicieran las paces… Las paces… Entonces pensó nuevamente en el monje Miroku, él debía saber algo al respecto, se suponía que el se encontraba con Sango antes de que Inuyasha saliera de la cabaña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atándose con fuerza a la esperanza que albergaba su corazón, Ahome giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa en busca de una respuesta.

Cuando entró a la casa ni siquiera se fijó en Shipo, que se encontraba en el suelo a lado de dos bolsas de papas vacías con la panza más hinchada de lo normal, se siguió de largo hasta llegar a la última habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y donde estaba el monje Miroku, de pie, mirando fijamente hacía la nada.

Apenas Ahome entró en la habitación preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Miroku no respondió, pues no solo no entendía la pregunta, si no que tampoco tenía ánimos de responder nada, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en los acontecimientos pasados como para prestar atención a cualquier otro ser del universo que no fuera él mismo; sin embargo Ahome no podía esperar a que a Miroku se le ocurriera reaccionar y así, desesperada por todo lo que se revolvía en su interior sumado a las sospechas que le dictaba su cerebro, se acercó a Miroku y le asestó una bofetada en la misma mejilla que anteriormente había golpeado la exterminadora.

Miroku, por fin reaccionó aunque con perplejidad.

-Que no me escuchaste? –gritó Ahome descargando todo su sentir en el elevado sonido de su voz- ¡te he preguntado que es lo que paso!

- S-señorita Ahome, que le…?

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? –repitió Ahome, ahora entre sollozos-¿Qué vio Inuyasha que le afectó tanto, y por que Sango le sigue de esa manera?

Miroku estaba confundido por la susceptibilidad de la joven sacerdotisa, pero lo estaba aún más por lo que preguntaba. Él mismo se había preguntado que era lo que sucedía, y por lo visto, sus conclusiones no eran del todo erradas. Miro a Ahome, quien se deshacía entre sollozos y comprendió que ella parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

-Aquello que afecto a Inuyasha… -dijo para sí mismo reflexionando- fue ver como besaba a Sango…

Ahome se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de contener un sollozo, que al final de cuentas no pudo ahogar, y ya sin querer evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Ya no había marcha atrás, todo era verdad, todas sus conjeturas eran reales. No podía creerlo, todo lo que había vivido con Inuyasha que había creído era especial ahora se derrumbaba; las sonrisas, las batallas, los abrazos, aquel sentimiento que creía compartido se desplomaba con todo y su dejo de ilusión... su mejor amiga le había robado el corazón del hombre al que amaba.

El monje Miroku miraba como la sacerdotisa derramaba lagrimas de tristeza y desilusión; sin embargo, no se atrevió a consolarla, pues él estaba sintiendo la misma y amarga desdicha…

A él también habían dejado de amarlo.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Diciembre ha llegado, y junto con este mes también han llegado las deliciosas bajas temperaturas, la ropa calientita y los horripilantes trabajos finales… De hecho, esta semana es de tortura, tengo entregas para todos los días y un ejercito de profesores estrictos que exigen disciplina, pero bueno, mi único consuelo es que si consigo librarla, que no es 100 seguro, estaré libre para disfrutar las posadas con los amigos y las salidas que vengo posponiendo por exceso de trabajo durante más de 2 semanas; además ya se aproxima mi cumpleaños ¡Solo faltan 9 días para dejar de ser menor de edad! Ya inicié la cuenta regresiva, pero es curioso como la nostalgia es capaz de apoderarse de nosotros cuando se supone todo debe ser felicidad, de hecho, aún no entiendo como he podido escribir este capitulo bajo tanta presión… En fin, hablando del fic y dejando de lado mi ajetreada pero encantadora vida personal, solo tengo que decir que las cosas ya van tomando forma… El problema de las relaciones humanas, y aún más en las relaciones amorosas, es que todo es siempre bipolaridad, para poder amar intensamente necesitas haber conocido el odio, o dicho de otra manera, la felicidad de todos siempre va a depender de la infelicidad de alguien más; tal como funciona el capitalismo, así funciona el amor, y así es aunque suene aterrador, por esa razón se dice que la vida es injusta… Pero no me hagan caso, las conclusiones siempre van al final y en las cosas que nos dejan pensando residen las verdaderas respuestas…

Solo quiero agregar una cosa más, **¡Gracias por leer!** Ya saben que sus reviews son lo mejor y que aprecio el mucho o poco tiempo que dedican a ello, de veras, muchas gracias a: Shuls, Kaoru-cherry, Agila Fanel,Sango-hikaru, master911, tezca y Kaoru Higurashi...

Espero que pasen unas hermosas vacaciones y que no suspendan en ninguna materia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo,

Con cariño,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan♥


	12. El Colapso

**COMPLI****CADO AMOR**

Capitulo 12

"El Colapso"

La luna brillaba silenciosa tras las nubes espesas en lo alto del cielo. De vez en cuando, cuando alguna nube la dejaba al descubierto, la luz que emitía se reflejaba en los árboles e iluminaba graciosamente lugares donde había existido solo oscuridad; pero aquel panorama silencioso y delicado pareció rasgarse súbitamente con un grito exaltado, proveniente del árbol a lado del templo…

-¿¡Que el muy bastardo te besó a la fuerza!? -Estalló Inuyasha luego de escuchar la respuesta de Sango, donde le contó como habían estado las cosas.

La exterminadora se sobresaltó al escuchar la exaltada reacción del joven mitad bestia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su forma de dirigirse al monje Miroku.

-¿Bastardo? –repitió Sango al tiempo que parpadeaba contrariada por el repentino enojo de su compañero de viaje.

Inuyasha, quien se había sentido profundamente aliviado al escuchar de la propia Sango la explicación de aquella escena tan desagradable que había tenido lugar dentro de la cabaña, de pronto se había visto presa de un enojo abrumador pues, aunque le confortaba saber que Sango no había querido ser besada, le irritaba pensar en que ese monje aprovechado había roto su palabra de no atentar contra la exterminadora, pero lo que le molestaba aún más era la idea de saber que pudo haberlo evitado, después de todo, se encontraba tras la puerta de madera cuando todo eso ocurrió. Estaba tan enojado que tenía ganas de bajar las escaleras del templo y golpear a ese maldito monje pervertido hasta cansarse; pero una cosa lo detuvo, la sola idea de pensar que la exterminadora también pudo haberlo evitado, aunque tal vez… solo tal vez… no había querido evitarlo. Esa idea le atravesó el cerebro tal como un rayo parte en dos un árbol. No quería creerlo, pero eso no descartaba la posibilidad, así que sin razonar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza comenzó a sentir una extraña ira contra Sango, quien lo miraba anonadada. Quizás fue ver su fino y claro rostro observándolo entre las hojas del árbol en que se encontraban sentados lo que le hizo enojar más. No podía imaginar como es que ella había permitido que aquel detestable monje se atreviera a profanar sus labios.

-Y se puede saber por qué demonios no lo evitaste?- preguntó enojado Inuyasha incapaz de contener la rabia que se acumulaba dentro de sí

- ¿Evitarlo…? –dijo confundida la exterminadora por el repentino cambio de humor de Inuyasha- ¿De que hablas? Yo no…

-¡Evitarlo! –exclamó enojado- no hubiera sido tan difícil… a menos que hubieras querido que él te besara –dijo terminando con un dejo de suspicacia

-¿Qué…? –trató de empezar Sango sin entender a que venía todo aquello tan de repente y sin detenerse a pensarlo trató de defenderse desesperadamente- ¿Como querías que lo apartara? ¡Es una estupidez, yo jamás hubiera…!

-¡Por favor, Sango! Me parece imposible creer que puedas contra un toro alado dos veces más grande y fuerte que tu, pero que no puedas evitar que un moje despreciable como Miroku te bese…

-¿Monje despreciable?- cuestionó Sango ¿desde cuando Inuyasha se expresaba así de Miroku?- Inuyasha, no se que te pasa pero sea lo que sea, solo te aclaro que yo no quise besar a su Excelencia, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de defenderme, solo…

-¡Deja de fingir! –respondió interrumpiéndola nuevamente- de haber querido defenderte, te hubiera resultado muy fácil ¡pero no lo hiciste!

Sango no entendía lo que pasaba… otra vez. El extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha la confundia, no entendía a el por qué de esas repentinas y estúpidas acusaciones; lo peor del caso es que su versión no era suficiente para Inuyasha… ¡Ahora resultaba que fingía! Era obvio que no sabía que Miroku la iba a besar, ¿Cómo podría haberlo evitado!? Estaba tan exasperada que empezó a sentir unos grandes deseos de abofetear a Inuyasha. Estaba frente a él, viendo como articulaba denuncias infundadas contra ella y profería insultos al monje Miroku. Apretó el puño para contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero eso no duraría mucho, estaba apunto de estallar cuando un pensamiento repentino apaciguó su alma... Un pensamiento que ya antes había rozado su consiente, pero había querido rechazar y que hasta ahora se aclaraba en su razón… Inuyasha estaba celoso.

-Inuyasha… -dijo cortando la insistente perorata del mitad bestia-, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Sango, ahora no quieras cambiar de tema –respondió irritado

-Lo prometiste

-¿Ahora que se supone que prometí? –preguntó todavía molesto Inuyasha, quien quería seguir insultando al estúpido monje pervertido.

-Prometiste que si yo respondía tu pregunta, tú contestarías una que yo te hiciera

-Si, ¿y qué? Ahora mismo estamos hablando de otra cosa…

-Ahora mismo quiero que contestes mi pregunta –le interrumpió Sango, quien ya se estaba hartando de la mala actitud de Inuyasha; e Inuyasha pareció comprenderlo, pues se quedó en silencio súbitamente- yo ya respondí la tuya; y sí, Miroku me besó a la fuerza, pero el que yo no lo haya detenido no significa que quisiera que lo hiciera, si no que me tomó por sorpresa ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien –acepto Inuyasha de mala gana-, pero ¿como explicas que te haya tomado por sorpresa si…? –empezó nuevamente tratando de ganar la discusión, pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver la mirada de desagrado de Sango, lo cual hizo que se avergonzara de su comportamiento- Esta bien… ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-Pero tienes que contestar con la verdad ¿de acuerdo? –puntualizó la exterminadora

Inuyasha respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bien, -dijo y luego respiró para darse valor- ¿Estás celoso?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría al mitad bestia, y como si un sistema de autodefensa se hubiera activado dentro de sí, respondió sin pensar la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, aunque en realidad, en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamó exaltado sin poder evitar que un tono rojizo cubriera todo su rostro- ¡c-claro que no! Yo no tengo por que estar celoso… ¡De ninguna forma!

-¡Claro que lo estas! –le contradijo ella, repentinamente divertida al ver el tono que había adquirido la piel de Inuyasha

-¡Claro que no! Y-yo no tengo por que estar celoso, yo solo…

-¡Inuyasha! Dijiste que responderías con la verdad –le acusó Sango curiosamente contenta ante la reacción de su compañero; era como si una emoción feliz se hubiera apoderado de ella y ya no existiera la incertidumbre, solo aquel momento grato

-Es la verdad- se defendió Inuyasha cada vez más rojo, y cada vez más molesto por no poder evitar que su rostro se encendiera más y más- ¡No estoy celoso! Además, no puedes decir que miento por que…

-Si no estas diciendo la verdad entonces estas mintiendo… Y ahora no estas diciendo la verdad, por que_ sí_ estas celoso

-¡Si crees saber la verdad entonces no tiene sentido que me preguntes! –gritó Inuyasha tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una salida que desviara la atención del llamativo color a grana que cubría su rostro

-Solo quería escuchar que lo admitieras -respondió Sango sonriendo ligeramente

Inuyasha no pudo evitar que algo en su interior se moviera al ver el rostro repentinamente risueño de la exterminadora; pero su obstinación era más fuerte; no quería admitirlo, no _podía_ admitirlo, y no se daría por vencido.

-¡Te he dicho que no estoy celoso! –insistió- No tengo por qué estarlo… ¡Y mucho menos de ese asqueroso monje!

-¡Lo vez! –dijo Sango triunfal- ¡Estas celoso de su Excelencia!

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? –dijo irritado por que mientras menos quería evidenciar lo que sentía, su rostro se empeñaba en enrojecer más para darle la contraria, aunque luego de mencionar a Miroku lo estuviera por la ira- ¡No lo estoy!

-No sabes fingir en absoluto –dijo Sango riendo- Te la haz pasado insultando a su Excelencia, diciéndole bastardo, monje despreciable y no sé cuantas cosas más y todo por que estas celoso

-¡Lo insulto por que se lo merece, no por que esté celoso! –insistió inútilmente sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente de forma infantil

-¡Estas celoso de que su Excelencia me besara!-dijo Sango divertida, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios se sorprendió e hizo que palideciera repentinamente.

Si Inuyasha estaba celoso de que el monje la besara, eso significaba que… Tal vez él quisiera haber sido quien la besara. Aquella idea la hizo avergonzarse. Estaba frete a Inuyasha jugando infantilmente con sus propios sentimientos, ella le amaba y él…

Sin poder evitarlo un tinte carmín comenzó a teñir sus mejillas, ahora era ella quien estaba apenada, y no se atrevió a decir nada más.

Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en la exterminadora, la había visto cambiar repentinamente de una palidez enfermiza a un rojo intenso, aquello intensificaba su belleza y por un segundo llego a pensar que… Se deshizo de la idea al instante y giró la cabeza para no mirarla ¿Celoso? ¿Él? ¡Imposible! Solo había sido presa de un instante de inconciencia, después de todo cualquiera se enojaría si viera como un imbécil besa a su amiga a la fuerza… ¿Su amiga? En aquel momento todo se detuvo por un instante. Ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba desconcertante aquella palabra. Por primera vez pensaba en Sango como en una amiga… le resultó extraño pues siempre la había pensado como una compañera en las batallas, aunque ahora que lo razonaba, aquello no tenía nada de normal… Quizás… Quizás sí estuviera celoso. Y el comprenderlo provocó en Inuyasha un extraño sentimiento, una emoción frenética en su interior, algo desquiciante, pero bueno. Era como si algo emergiera dentro de él, como si se expandiera en su inerior un sentimiento distinto a los que antes había sentido, un sentimiento muy distinto y delicado, algo tan diferente… tan… semejante a la felicidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sango si querer ver a Inuyasha de vergüenza, e Inuyasha sin querer hacer otra cosa que observar a la exterminadora sonrojada.

♥ ♥ ♥

El viento comenzaba a soplar nuevamente haciendo crujir las hojas del árbol en el que se encontraban Inuyasha y Sango, quienes permanecían envueltos por el silencio de su tácita e incomoda felicidad. Inuyasha no se cansaba de observar a Sango, recorriendo con sus ojos dorados la belleza de la joven, desde las formas que adoptaba su cabello al dejarse ondear con el viento hasta la forma en que sus ojos trataban de evitarle, cada una de sus facciones le deleitaba haciendo cada vez más pronunciado el nerviosismo de la joven; el rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas tímidamente la hacían aún más bella y le invitaban a seguir sus delicadas formas. En aquel momento Inuyasha no quería otra cosa que permanecer observándola hasta hastiarse. Sin embargo, Sango no podía permanecer un segundo más así, la mirada de Inuyasha rodeándola le hacía sentirse insegura y no podía evitar desear que se detuviera.

-Inuyasha… -le llamó Sango haciendo que el silencio se disipara con esa sola palabra y deshaciendo aquel extraño encanto que los envolviera

Inuyasha miró por fin esos ojos marrones cuya mirada tanto buscara e interrogó con un gesto a la exterminadora.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? –Solicitó Sango avergonzada-, me estas poniendo nerviosa…

-¿Que..? ¡Ah, si..! Lo siento, yo solo… no quise… -pero lo que quiera que Inuyasha hubiera querido decir se quedó en balbuceos pues la idea de que él tenía la capacidad de poner nerviosa a Sango lo hizo callar para saborear en silencio aquel logro, que lo hacía sonreír interiormente.

Y nuevamente el silencio los separó.

Sango, quien no podía sentirse más incomoda, se preguntó como es que una noche antes había podido charlar tranquilamente con él e incluso bromear, y ahora le parecía tener la mente en blanco, como si un millón de años separara ambos acontecimientos. Aquello le parecía tan insoportable, y aquel silencio tan tortuoso que incluso se enojó consigo misma por mostrarse tan torpe, fue tanto así que decidió eliminar aquel silencio de una buena vez por todas, aunque fuera bruscamente.

-¡Ay, Inuyasha, no te quedes callado! –Exclamó desesperada- ¡Di algo por favor!

Sin duda eso sorprendió a Inuyasha quien quiso obedecer, más sin saber en absoluto que decir y al final terminó articulando palabras carentes de sentido. Ambos parecían adolescentes nerviosos y avergonzados, incapaces de decir algo sin sonrojarse, ofuscados por la extraña felicidad que experimentaban al estar juntos.

-Yo… bueno, to… digo, t-tú… es que... –trataba de continuar penosamente Inuyasha, esperando que de puro milagro algo coherente saliera de su boca.

Sango que contemplaba apenada aquel espectáculo decidió que estaban perdidos; no podían mantener una conversación de esa manera… Aunque creía que Inuyasha lucia lindo balbuceando.

-Oye, Inuyasha –dijo Sango quitándole la palabra con tacto y salvándolo de continuar pronunciando monosílabos que no llegaban a nada

-Lo siento, yo… creo que estoy algo...

-¿Nervioso?

Inuyasha asintió sin decir palabra.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar esta charla para otro momento –sugirió Sango comprensiva, pues ella se sentía igual, aunque de forma agradable

Inuyasha la miró, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículo -cosa curiosa, pues generalmente, solía tener un muy buen concepto de si mismo-; allí estaba él, minimizado por aquel sentimiento que lo hacía encogerse frente a aquella joven, y ella parecía compadecerle por eso.

-Si, bueno- dijo algo irritado-, tu fuiste quien dijo que dijera algo a si que…

-Ya lo sé –se excuso Sango-, es solo que… Esta charla no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, así que pensé que…

-Espera un segundo –la interrumpió Inuyasha - ¿A que te refieres con eso de que esta charla no nos esta llevando a ningún lado?

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor seria regresáramos a la cabaña…

-Pues tal vez me quede aquí solo

-Ay, no seas ridículo –dijo cariñosamente la exterminadora

-O tal vez creas que soy demasiado estúpido para mantener una conversación contigo… -dijo evidentemente molesto- ¿Es eso?

-¡Claro que no! Yo jamás pensaría algo así –dijo repentinamente exasperada- no sé por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil, si yo simplemente…

-¿Difícil? ¿Yo? –se exalto Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo- ¡Si eres tu quien ha empezado todo!

-¿Qué dices? Si solo vine a buscarte para ver como te encontrabas!

-Pues en primer lugar nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme y es segundo lugar, me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias!

Sango mantuvo el aire por un instante, ¡Eso era demasiado! No podía creer la facilidad que Inuyasha para hacerla enojar, le parecía imposible que minuto antes había llegado pensar… ¡Bah, no importaba ya! No tenía por que aguantarlo, y menos después de haberse preocupado por él, para que al final de cuentas resultara que era ella la culpable de todo, aunque realmente no estaba segura que era "todo".

-¿Sabes qué? Quizás lo mejor sería que sí te quedaras solo… -y estaba apunto de saltar del árbol, cuando Inuyasha la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-Espera… -dijo mirándola aparentemente enojado

-Suéltame –exigió Sango desafiante.

-No puedes irte… -y como si temiera que aquello no fuera lo suficiente autoritario agregó- no me vas a dejar hablando solo.

-Lo haré en cuanto me sueltes… Y harías bien en dejar esa actitud tan desagradable…

-¡Ah! ¿No conforme que me mientes, ahora también pretendes insultarme? –dijo Inuyasha acentuando la palabra "mentir" y sin soltar a Sango

-¿Mentir? ¡Ahora soy mentirosa! –exclamó ofendida- ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

-Ahora no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo –dijo Inuyasha perfectamente consiente de que Sango no fingía- ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Habías dicho que tratarías de no pelear conmigo! ¡Me has mentido!

Y de repente, Sango recordó aquel trato que habían hecho… Y aunque por un segundo se quedó pasmada (no podía creer que él no lo hubiera olvidado), se recupero con toda la intención de defenderse.

–Yo de verdad he tratado de evitar las discusiones, ¡Pero es imposible! -exclamó exaltada- Intento contenerme cuando dices tonterías pero…

-No me vengas con "peros" ¡Has roto el nuestro trato!... Y yo no digo tonterías

-¡Ah! ¡No puedes culparme de todo! –se quejó

-Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo -dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos

-No, no puedes; tú también faltaste a tu palabra, ¡me has levantado la voz!

-¡No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por tu causa! -y mirándola fijamente, fascinado por lo bella que se veía aún enojada, decidió escuchar lo que tuviera que decir

-Ah, no. Una cosa es tratar de evitar discusiones y otra muy distinta es tragarme mis opiniones solo por que no estén de acuerdo con las tuyas!

-Pues deberían estarlo, por que tengo razón –dijo más bruscamente de lo normal, pues ya no luchaba contra Sango si no contra un sentimiento que lo trataba de doblegar

-¿Eso crees? ¡Estas muy equivocado! En primera lo que dices es una real estupidez; en segunda, ¿Cómo puedes decir que tienes la razón si te la has pasado diciendo toda clase de comentarios sin sentido respecto a cada palabra que sale de mi boca, distorsionado lo que digo?; y en tercera si yo soy la culpable de cada cosa que…– Sango no pudo terminar la frase por que Inuyasha la atrajo súbitamente hacía si; la exterminadora, confundida por la repentina cercanía de Inuyasha trató de decir algo- ¿Qué…?

-Tenías razón… -dijo acercándose más a ella sin poder evitar aquella emoción que lo impulsaba contra su voluntad, enojado por no poder rebelarse contra ella- si estoy celoso; de hecho, muy celoso…

Sango estaba inmóvil frente a él incapaz de reaccionar, con la mirada clavada en esos llameantes ojos dorados. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue cerrar los ojos cuando él, acercándose a su rostro, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Aquel trato imposible que habían sellado con un apretón de manos una noche tan parecida a esta, había colapsado; ambos habían roto aquel trato, y sellaban uno nuevo con ese primer beso.

Continuará…

N/A:

¿Por qué será que cuando discutimos con las personas que queremos todo parece tan confuso, y por mas que lo deseemos no somos capaces de explicar nuestras conductas? ¿Será que el amor nos trastorna al punto de hacernos perder el control y olvidar que todo es más sencillo de lo que aparenta? ¿No sería más fácil si no fuera así…? No. Si la vida fuera fácil perdería el encanto, afortunadamente, eso es algo que podemos apreciar cada quien desde nuestro individual punto de vista…

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones, me la he pasado extraordinariamente y agradezco los ánimos, me han funcionado, puesto que no solo aprobé todo, si no que lo hice con buenísimas notas –exceptuando una materia; claro, no podía ser perfecto-, cosa que no esperaba. Siempre me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que el esfuerzo _siempre_ vale la pena, lo curioso es que pasa a menudo. ¡Ah, tmb feliz año!!! Que este sea 1000 veces mejor que el anterior y que se superen a si mismos en todo!!!

Gracias por todo, gracias a Shuls, master911, kaory cherry, Kaoru Higurashi y shinji kun 112, ustedes siempre me dan animos!!!

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan♥


	13. Silencio Cauteloso

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 13

"Silencio Cauteloso"

Ahome se encontraba en silencio, sola en la habitación que hacía unos segundos Miroku había abandonado, trataba de imaginar la escena que había provocado aquella tristeza que vio en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando salio de la cabaña seguido por Sango; estaba devastada, pero quería imponerse aquella tortura… Y seguía preguntándose ¿cuando la había dejado de amar…? Por que él la había amado… ¿cierto? Y era entonces cuando se veía presa de la dudas; comenzaba a dudar de todo, de la relación que había entablado con Inuyasha y lo que siempre había pensado de la misma. Y temía que todo de cada detalle que ella había pensado especial entre ambos, no hubiera sido especial para él; y comenzaba a creer que todo había estado en su cabeza… Después de todo, siempre había sido ella quien había querido permanecer a lado de Inuyasha, él solo la aceptaba; además, él nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos hacía ella, era ella quien le había confesado lo que sentía por él; era ella quien lo había besado en el enfrentamiento que habían tenido contra Kaguya() y era ella quien le amaba… siempre había sido ella.

Y así, cada lágrima amarga que corría por las pálidas mejillas de la joven sacerdotisa simbolizaba una a una, las decepciones del que era su primer amor, las cuales se fundían en su alma creando aquello que llamamos nostalgia; la nostalgia por aquellos días en que felizmente ignoraba que su amor por Inuyasha era ingenuo y que, contrario a sus esperazas, desde el principio había sabido imposible.

Por su parte, el monje Miroku se hallaba sentado a lado de la puerta principal de la cabaña, como si aguardara lo peor, lo cual también se podría interpretar como si aguardara la llegada de Sango e Inuyasha. Se sentía como un perfecto idiota, y sabía hasta cierto punto que eso era exactamente lo que era, pues el no haber podido contener el impulso de besar a Sango en aquel momento fatal, había representado el derrumbe de todo su plan a futuro; ahora entendía que los planes que había imaginado luego de la desaparición de la maldición del agujero negro eran imposibles de llevar acabo, lo había echado todo a perder.

Luego de mucho razonarlo, al monje no le había sido difícil llegar a la conclusión de que Sango e Inuyasha habían sentido atracción mutua desde hacía mucho tiempo; sin embargo, dicha atracción nunca había llegado a más debido a distintas situaciones que habían obstruido su acercamiento, pues al final de cuentas, Sango siempre había estado enamorada de él –Miroku-, e incluso había aceptado tener un hijo con él cuando se lo propuso, solo que con una condición, la de serle fiel, condición a la cual había faltado; e Inuyasha por su lado, siempre había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de elegir entre Kikyo y Ahome como para fijarse seriamente en Sango. Todo eso le quedaba bien claro al monje, lo que le costaba entender era cuando fue que aquellas circunstancias que los habían mantenido alejados se habían adelgazado al punto de terminar enamorándose, por que así era como lo entendía el monje, entendía que ellos se amaban, pero no entendía por qué. Después de todo, le parecía irreal que Sango se olvidara tan fácilmente de él y no podía aceptar que desechara el sentimiento que los había unido con tanta rapidez, ni tampoco podía creer que Inuyasha dejara de lado a la señorita Ahome sin más ni más, allí había algo más… ¿Pero qué?

Ahora se encontraba en medio de una difícil encrucijada. Una encrucijada planteada por el entendimiento de la situación en la que se encontraba, ella ya no le quería, no importaba cual fuera la razón. Tenía dos opciones, luchar por ella, o desistir, dándose por vencido. Miroku sabía que no podía contemplar siquiera la segunda opción, así que pensó que si a Sango le fue tan fácil olvidarlo a él, le sería mucho más fácil olvidar aquel sentimiento nuevo que apenas experimentaba por Inuyasha, lo cual le permitía seguir albergando algo de esperanza…

De repente, aquello que temía el monje, ocurrió. Entre el suave murmullo del bosque se escucharon las lejanas pisadas de alguien que bajaba del templo, y no tardaría en visualizar justo a las personas en las que pensaba: Sango e Inuyasha.

Caminaban juntos en dirección a la cabaña, y había poca distancia entre uno otro; sin embargo, algo ocurría, pues parecían avergonzados y no parecían dispuestos a mirarse.

Miroku los miró acercarse sin decir nada, había esperado que cuando ese momento llegara el estaría dispuesto a decir algo, pero no fue así, y ellos tampoco parecían tener nada que decirle a él. Pasaron de largo ante el monje, quien a pesar de haber estado meditando en su ausencia, parecía perplejo de darse cuenta que no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera se había movido.

Inuyasha y Sango entraron a la cabaña en silencio ignorando por completo al monje y su rostro estupefacto. Se sentaron cada uno a lado opuesto de la habitación que tenía en medio la cacerola todavía al fuego y a Shipo y Kirara dormidos apaciblemente. Estaban uno frente al otro y no tenían fuerzas para dirigirse la palabra después de _aquello. _Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que el recordarlo les parecía extraño.

Inuyasha, envuelto en el olor que expedía la cacerola en ebullición, sentía como su estomago le reclamaba alimento, pero no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, era como si temiera que al traspasar la barrera del silencio algo horrible ocurriría, y por otro lado se sentía más cómodo en aquel ambiente, pues sin necesidad de decir nada, sabía que su alma sonreía. De vez en cuando miraba a la exterminadora, que parecía demaciado ocupada acariciando el pelaje de su querida Kirara para darse cuenta de nada más. Cada vez que Inuyasha la miraba parecía que su belleza se redoblara; sus cabellos parecían mas suaves, su piel más blanca, sus ojos más cafés y sus labios mas rosas. Debía ser un hechizo, pensó, algo tan hermoso no podía volverse más bello aún. En ocasiones la observaba hasta sentirse incomodo y giraba la vista para distraerse en otro objeto menos encantador, pasaba de Shipo al guisado, y del guisado al pasillo oscuro donde todo comenzara, para de nuevo fijar la vista en Sango. Fue en una de esas ocasiones, cuando ella también lo miraba y el lugar de girarse nerviosamente como hubiera hecho normalmente, se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos cafés; y como recompensa al valor de sostenerle la mirada, Sango sonrió muy pero muy levemente.

-Tienes hambre ¿verdad? –dijo la exterminadora sin deshacerse de aquella agradable expresión.

Inuyasha apenas si respondió con un movimiento de cabeza negativo. Pero ante esto, Sango sonrió más ampliamente.

-He escuchado a tu estomago gruñir desde hace rato… -ante aquel cometario Inuyasha se ruborizó levemente al tiempo que lamentaba que sus tripas fueran tan ruidosas-, creo que será mejor que llame a los demás para comer…

Se levanto dejando a Kirara en el suelo y se dirigió al pasillo oscuro en busca de su amiga, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Por su parte Inuyasha suspiró… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantadora? La miró alejarse por el pasillo y se quedó pensando en lo que ocurriera en aquella rama del árbol que se encontraba al lado del templo.

♥ ♥ ♥

Sango entro en aquel pasillo oscuro que de repente le parecía tan familiar y se dirigió mecánicamente a la única habitación que tenia la puerta corrida. Era en esa habitación donde había discutido con Miroku, donde éste le había robado su primer beso, y también era allí donde todo comenzara a aclararse. Sango pensó por un segundo que, si hubiera tenido oportunidad de saber lo que ocurriría al entrar a esa habitación y lo que eso propiciaría unas horas antes, no lo hubiera creído… Aunque tampoco lo hubiera cambiado.

Apenas entró a la habitación, miró a Ahome sentada en el centro de la habitación con la cabeza baja, ni si quiera notó cuando Sango entró.

-Ahome… -empezó quedamente Sango

De repente, al escuchar esa voz, Ahome levanto la cabeza, se enjugó las lágrimas que seguían humedeciendo sus mejillas y volteó a ver a su amiga… Solo le pasaba una única idea por la cabeza.

-Sango, eres tú –dijo con evidentes rasgos de haber llorado, sus ojos hinchados y sus labios pálidos- ¿Cómo está Inuyasha?

-¿Ahome, estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la exterminadora al verla, olvidando responder a la pregunta de su amiga

-Si, si, estoy bien –dijo indiferente a la mirada preocupada de su amiga, quien se había acercado a ella-, dime como se encuentra Inuyasha –repitió

-Él esta bien, Ahome –respondió arrodillándose a su lado para verla bien-, eres tu quien me preocupa ¿que te sucede? Pareces enferma…

-No, no, estoy perfectamente –dijo forzando una sonrisa y fijando los ojos en ella

Sango notaba extraña a Ahome, y no entendía lo que ocurría, la voz de la sacerdotisa era angustiante, pues su timbre era cansino y trémulo, totalmente diferente al que normalmente escuchaba, que solía ser alegre y entusiasta.

-Creo que sería bueno que descansaras –le sugirió al tiempo que ponía su mano en el brazo de Ahome

Ahome sintió aquel gentil gesto, pero no lo correspondió, simplemente miró la mano que se posaba en su brazo, pensando en todo lo que había tenido ganas de decirle en cuanto la vio, todo lo que quería reclamarle aún ahora… Estando sentada en aquel sitio, en soledad, había pensado todas las cosas que haría al verlos a ambos, como reaccionaria al verlos y las cosas que les reclamaría… Había pensado que le gritaría a Sango que era una traicionera y quizás hasta la abofetearía; había pensado que le exigiría a Inuyasha un por qué, y que lo haría llegar al centro de la tierra de tantos _abajo _que pronunciaría, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para hacer tal cosa y que el rencor no podía penetrar en su corazón, lo extraño era que aún así le dolía; quería enojarse y gritar, quería expulsar aquel dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, quería poder odiarles…

Y así, sin poder resistirse, Ahome alzo la vista hasta Sango y al verla una idea desesperada pasó por su cabeza… ¿Y si…? Sango era su amiga ¿Y si se lo pidiera…? Estaba segura de que no la querría ver sufrir, entonces, que pasaría... ¿Que pasaría si le pidiera que le dejara a Inuyasha…? Aunque solo fuera mientras todo acababa… Solo mientras regresaba a su época… Aunque fuera solo para continuar engañándose a sí misma. En corazón su la idea la tentaba, pero su cerebro, sabía que aquello era egoísta y falso… Y Son embargo, ¿Cuándo había puesto ella a la razón antes que al corazón?

-Sango… -la exterminadora la miró, esperando lo que le tuviera que decir; pero aunún cuando puso empeño en ello, Ahome no pudo decir aquello que tenia pensado y que latía en su interior lastimeramente, por que a pesar de todo, ella era su amiga… y la quería.

-¿Necesitas algo, Ahome? –preguntó Sango, al notar que su amiga no parecía dispuesta a continuar.

La sacerdotisa se quedo unos segundos en silencio, pero por fin respondió

-Si, Sango –dijo sin mirarla-, lo que necesito que me acompañes a cenar, creo que tengo hambre… -y tratando de aparentar una sonrisa, la cual se extinguió llegando tan solo a ser una mueca, se levantó.

-Me alegra que digas eso, justo había venido a hablarte de a cena, pero al encontrarte en este estado pensé…

-Estoy bien –se apresuro a aclarar-, solo tengo hambre, estoy segura que con un poco de buen sueño estaré como nueva

-De acuerdo –dijo Sango sonriendo sin saber que estaba siendo ingenua, y tratando de ser graciosa para animar a su amiga, agregó- si esperábamos un poco más para la cena estoy segura que Inuyasha terminaría comiéndose a Shipo

Pero Ahome apenas si sonrió, y aquella sonrisa fue tan tiste que Sango se sintió como una tonta, en especial por el negro silencio que se hizo entre las dos. Aquello, que nunca antes había ocurrido entre ellas, fue espantoso para Sango, fue como si un enorme abismo las separara aún cuando estaban lado a lado, y todo en un segundo; de improviso Sango se sentía incomoda a lado de su amiga… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pensó que sería su culpa, después de todo merecía sentir remordimiento, lo extraño era… que no lo sentía…

Salieron de la habitación sin cruzar palabra alguna, envueltas en aquella nube gris de mutua incomprensión.

Apenas llegaron a la cocina, ambas se sentaron alrededor de la cacerola, Ahome junto a Inuyasha y Sango frente a él. Miroku ya estaba allí, se encontraba entre Inuyasha y Sango era evidente que el mitad bestia lo había llamado en su ausencia, cosa que Sango agradecía sinceramente, aunque se preguntó si habrían mantenido una charla, al igual que ella con Ahome, y si había sido así, que clase de palabras habrían cruzado.

Ahome sirvió la comida en silencio, siempre sin mirar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera de reojo.

Shipo y Kirara permanecieron dormidos, habría sido imposible despertarse, pues nadie habló. Aquella fue quizás la cena más silenciosa en la que habían participado, y sin embargo, la que significó más, pues aquel silencio era cauteloso. Cada uno en su sitio sabía que algo ocurría en la cabeza del otro, y lo único que podían hacer era imaginarlo con vaguedad. A cada bocado se sentía más la ausencia de unidad, como si navegaran cada quien en un barco a la deriva con rumbos distintos y lejanos, ¿Qué era aquello que los alejaba? ¿Por qué les era inevitable?

Miroku miraba su comida y no apartaba la mirada del plato, no deseaba ver a nadie, lo único que deseaba era acabar e irse a dormir, de vez en cuando creía sentir una mirada posada en él, estaba seguro de que sería la de Sango y se esforzaba en no cometer ninguna imprudencia, no estaba dispuesto a devolverle la mirada, no después de lo que Inuyasha le había dicho cuando ella se ausentara… Lo que Miroku no sabía, era que quien le miraba no era Sango, si no Ahome, quien apenas si probaba la comida que ella misma había preparado con tanto entusiasmo; la joven sacerdotisa se preguntaba como era posible que el monje aparentara estar tan tranquilo, ella creía saber lo que pensaba, imaginaba que lo que mas deseaba el monje en ese momento era arrodillarse ante Sango y pedirle que lo perdonara, que olvidara todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, pero que no se atrevía a expresárselo debido al dolor que compartían y que seguramente, debía estar odiando Inuyasha por haberle robado el amor de Sango, al igual que ella trataba de detestar a Sango por la misma razón, aunque sin conseguirlo; en ocasiones también la miraba a ella, se preguntaba si su amiga sabía lo mucho que la hacía sufrir y trataba de imaginar lo mucho que lo lamentaba… Y seguía sin mirar a Inuyasha. Sango por su parte, paseaba su vista por la habitación sin detenerse en nadie en concreto, en aquel momento lo que más le preocupaba era el extraño comportamiento de Ahome, sospechaba que estaba enferma y que no quería decirle para no preocuparla, aunque también le inquietaba aquella repentina lejanía para con ella, no comprendía que era lo que la causaba y esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación; sin embargo, su mente de vez en cuando parecía volar y se dirigía temerosa al fututo, pensaba nuevamente en lo que haría cuando llegaran a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pensaba en su Hiraikotsu roto y en los ojos dorados que estaban frente a ella; lo curioso, es que el poseedor de aquellos ojos era el único que comía con apetito y no se restringía nada, de hecho, parecía estar más hambriento de lo normal y se apropiaba salvajemente de los trozos más grandes de verdura, auque a nadie parecía importarle demasiado; también era el único que miraba directamente a todos, con aquellos ojos francos y fijos tan característicos en él, en ocasiones miraba a Miroku con desafío descarado sin importarle que este lo ignorara por completo, otras veces observaba detenidamente a Ahome, quien parecía enfadada con él, (Esto lo suponía por que no lo había regañado cuando accidentalmente se le había caído un trozo de carne y lo había recogido para llevárselo a la boca), aparte de eso Inuyasha no pensaba en nada… Bueno, a excepción de cuando miraba aquel rostro detrás de la cacerola… en esos momentos tenía deseos de volver a besar esos delicados labios.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y de igual forma se fueron a acostar, cada uno creyendo entender al otro, sin comprender, que estaban a kilómetros de rozar siquiera a la realidad.

Sango y Ahome se acostaron en la habitación mas amplia, cada una llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño durmiente, la exterminadora a su fiel gatita y la sacerdotisa a su pequeño amigo, como siempre; lo único diferente aquella ocasión fue que Inuyasha y Miroku no durmieron en la misma habitación, esto debido a que ambos se negaron rotundamente a estar más cerca de lo necesario uno del otro, y aprovechando que la cabaña contaba con tres habitaciones, cada uno se encerró en una sin más ni más. Nadie se opuso a tal decisión, incluso se diría que fue un acuerdo tácito en el que todos, en mayor o menor medida, participaban.

Cuando, estando apunto de acostarse, Sango miro a Ahome, se dio cuenta de que esta llevaba un rato observándola desde su futón artificial ().

-¿Ahome, de veras te sientes bien? –preguntó Sango pensando que quizás su amiga necesitaba algo, después de todo, nadie se deprime por que sí.

-No te preocupes por mi, Sango

-No puedo evitarlo –se excusó la exterminadora-, no luces muy bien…

-Te preocupas demasiado por todo… Y últimamente… -dijo indecisa Ahome-, te preocupas mucho por Inuyasha

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Sango, que apenas si pudo reaccionar.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Para nada… ¿Por que lo dices? –dijo nerviosa, tapándose hasta la nariz con su futón

-Desde la batalla con Naraku te preocupas _demasiado_ por el –insistió Ahome al ver la actitud inquieta de su amiga.

-¿Que? Yo… bueno, creo que estas exagerando un poco, solo lo hago por que después de una batalla como esa necesitaba descansar ¿no?

-Si, eso creo -dijo sin convicción y se dejó caer en su bolsa de dormir con apatía.

Y estando así, dirigió su vista al viejo techo de madera, luego miró una vez más en silencio el rostro de su amiga, tratando de encontrar un indicio que le ayudara a descifrar la verdad en aquel rostro que tenía delante. Sango creía sudar, la mirada fija de Ahome le atravesaba con facilidad, calcinando sus ideas y haciendo que un enorme peso se acumulara en su pecho. No quería sentirse mal, pero le era imposible deshacerse de aquella sensación de culpa que le estrujaba el corazón; ella amaba al mismo hombre que su mejor amiga, y eso no era lo peor, si no que temía que él también la amara a ella…

La sacerdotisa no tardó en descifrar la mentira en los ojos de la exterminadora, lo que hizo que un negro sentimiento se asomara desde lo profundo de su alma…: los celos. Cerró los ojos casi con desprecio ante aquel sentimiento que emergía de su alma, le dio la espalda a Sango y fingió que dormía. Sango en cambio, suspiró; a la mañana siguiente emprenderían la que sería la última jornada hasta llegar al templo del árbol sagrado, donde todos se separarían, donde aquella historia que había iniciado con aquel extraño pero magnifico grupo de amigos finalizaba y donde la vida empezaba… Que curioso le era pensar en el pasado y luego en el presente de manera consecutiva… Recordaba cada momento de aquella aventura con una nostálgica sonrisa, pero apenas recordaba el presente, la sonrisa desaparecía…

Aquella noche, los dos únicos hombres a los que había amado en su vida la habían besado y aún así, en ese momento, no era feliz… ¿Qué había detrás de una verdadera alegría, o de una verdadera tristeza? ¿Existía acaso alguna forma de ser feliz completamente? ¿Qué le esperaba al amanecer…?

Sango se durmió mientras les buscaba respuestas a aquellas preguntas, sin encontrar ninguna; pero aún así, durmió placidamente, con la esperanza de que entre sus sueños se asomara un poco de la realidad que le faltaba despierta, sin siquiera imaginar que solo una ligera pared la separaba de quien esperaba encontrar la forma de descubrir un mejor mañana para ella, poseedor de los cabellos plateados que la mecían en sus sueños y ahuyentaban sus pesadillas.

Continuara…

N/A:

¿Qué tal? Hoy nuevamente me presento con un nuevamente atrasado capitulo de C.A. he de confesar que quisiera decir "últimamente todo va mal" y que no he tenido tiempo, y aunque en parte sea cierto, no lo haré, solo les daré un consejo… Nunca se inscriban en más materias de las que puedan manejar… Pero no importa, hay que ser positivos, ¡Si se puede!

En fin, pasando a lo importante, tengo que decir que este capitulo nos acerca cada vez mas al final y las cosas sencillas ya no lo parecen tanto, así que por favor escríbanme que opinan al respecto y aceptaré de buena gana todas las sugerencias que tengan.

Gracias mis queridísimos lectores! Ni falta que hace que les diga lo geniales que son, verdad?

Gracias a: Kaoru Higurashi, rafiki, master911, Kaori Cherry, Shuls, AGUILA FANEL, DARKDEADBUTTERFLY y nuevamente a AGUILA FANEL n.n

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan♥


	14. En el Arbol Sagrado

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 14

"En el Árbol Sagrado"

El sol se asomaba perezoso entre las lejanas montañas que se veían en el horizonte cuando nuestros jóvenes viajeros emprendieron el que sería su última jornada juntos; los rayos dorados del disco solar empezaban a ahuyentar el azul oscuro de la noche, que se despedía dejando brillar aún algunas estrellas que parecían guiñarles los ojos al parpadear su blanca luz; y a pesar de lo hermoso del paisaje, a nadie parecía importarle, pues caminaban sin fijarse en nada que no fuera el camino que debían recorrer; parecían seguir una idea mas que un destino, y no reparaban en lo que sucedía a su alrededor… no notaban que el cielo se cubría cada vez más de nubes, ni en las formas que éstas adoptaban; no se daban cuenta de que algunas luciérnagas bailaban en la semioscuridad, entre los arbustos y como si eso no fuera ya bastante, tampoco notaron que alguien los seguía.

Inuyasha nuevamente se había ofrecido a llevar el hiraikotsu de Sango, quien no había podido oponerse después que Inuyasha se los arrebatara; caminaba distante, aunque en realidad todos lo hacían. Inuyasha a la cabeza del grupo, caminaba con paso decidido sin decir ni una palabra, un poco más atrás, Ahome le seguía aunque no le habló en ningún momento, Shipo caminaba desanimado frotándose los parpados, esto en un intento por alejar el sueño, que lo seguía desde que se había levantado de su cama. Curiosamente eran Miroku y Sango quienes caminaban al final del grupo, y a quienes los separaba menor distancia física, aunque emocionalmente fuera lo contrario; si hubieran querido podrían haberse visto de reojo, pero no había nada que les importara menos que el recordar la existencia de quien caminaba a su lado, y aunque eso ya no era extraño en la rutina de la exterminadora, para Miroku, quien apenas un día antes había mantenido la esperanza de reconstruir lo que había deshecho en un instante, resultaba inquietante, y es que lo que Inuyasha le dijera la noche anterior lo había hacho cambiar de perspectiva.

Mientras seguía a los demás por aquel camino que lo guiar al final de su aventura, Miroku comenzó a divagar. Le venía a la memoria claramente aquel momento en que se encontraba sentado frente a la cabaña, aún sin poder reaccionar luego de ver a Sango e Inuyasha llegar juntos. Lo que entonces pasara por su mente no lo recordaba, pero sí tenia muy presente el murmullo de sus voces dentro de la cabaña, hablaban poco y quedo, y por mas que tratara de agudizar su oído, no distinguía lo que decían. De pronto había escuchado sonidos y pasos. El silencio lo volvió a envolver y un suspiro había escapado de sus labios… Y luego aquel momento… El maldito momento en el que Inuyasha saliera de la cabaña y se parara a su lado.

_-¿Qué hay, Miroku?_ –le había preguntado con voz indiferente a la vez que lo observaba con mirada perspicaz.

Pero el no había respondido, jamás fingiría cordialidad con quien se había atrevido a robarle algo tan preciado.

_-¿Sabes?_ –continuó, ésta vez hablando con la voz más seria que Miroku le había escuchado usar jamás_-, hace un momento, antes de bajar del templo, besé a Sango._

En cuando vino a su memoria aquella imagen y esas palabras apretó los puños y alzó la mirada para mirar con rabia apenas por un momento la espalda de Inuyasha. Aun seguía lamentándose de su reacción inmediata; se había quedado en blanco, sin siquiera terminar de asimilar las palabras que el mitad bestia había pronunciado. De repente había sentido como un desagradable impulso lo había obligado a levantarse, decidido a enfrentar a Inuyasha de frente.

-_Bien, ¿Y se puede saber por qué me lo haces saber_? –le había preguntado con una voz tan agria como la bilis que derramaba su hígado.

_-Por que quiero que la dejes en paz de una buena vez_

_-Tú no eres su dueño, y un beso no te da derecho sobre ella_

_-A ti tampoco. Y menos aún, beso robado._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mas fuerte que cuando fueran pronunciadas, por que era verdad; y volvió sentir el mismo deseo de golpearlo que le había inspirado entonces.

_-Creo que ella es quien debería decidir eso_ –había respondido en un intento de justificar su respuesta, pero la respuesta a su propia afirmación la sabia de sobra, y no era satisfactoria para él, pero Inuyasha no había tardado en hacérselo notar

_-Después de todo lo que has hecho no creo que la balanza se incline a tu favor. _

_-¿Insinúas que pretendes competir contra mi por Sango? –_Preguntó fingiendo incredulidad que más bien era certeza- _¿que acaso ya no amas a la señorita Ahome?_

_-Yo no insinúo nada, ni pretendo competir, simplemente digo que es Sango quien ya no se interesa por ti_

_-Eso es lo que tu esperas… pero eso esta por verse._

Aquello era lo que había dicho. Y después de hacerlo había entrado a la cabaña, dejando a Inuyasha solo en el umbral de la puerta, de forma que daba por concluida aquella conversación pero la verdad es que en sus palabras no había vertido ni un poco de convicción y solo había tratado de salvar un poco su dignidad, más temía, y casi creía estar seguro que esa batalla esta perdida antes de empezar. Era por eso no quería ver a Sango y también era por eso que ya no veía luz en su futuro…

Para Miroku era difícil volver a la realidad y mirar hacía delante, luego de los sucesos recientes le costaba definir lo que sería de él y el futuro que meticulosamente había planeado, pues ahora no solo no tenía compañera de vida, si no que, por primera vez en su vida, tampoco tenía ganas de buscarse una.

El sol no tardó en descubrirse de entre las montañas, su resplandor les golpeaba una parte del rostro y a cada paso que daban su luz se hacía mas intensa y sus rayos golpeaban sus caras con más fuerza, la fresca brisa contrarrestaba la fuerza de los rayos solares, refrescando los rostros de nuestros viajeros permitiéndoles soportar de buen grado el clima matutino… Aquel era un hermoso día soleado que nadie parecía disfrutar, ni siquiera el pequeño Shiipo, quien estaba molesto por que se le había escapado una lagartija que llevaba varios minutos persiguiendo, y parecía increíble a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, ese ultimo día de jornada juntos, no tuvieran nada que decirse.

Caminaron indiferentes a los pensamientos ajenos, ensimismados y apáticos, sin percatarse que desde la noche anterior una presencia los había estado observando, pues aquella luz que Inuyasha viera al subir al templo y la cual había confundido con luna no era un astro celeste, si no la luz que irradiaban las serpientes cazadoras de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kikyo quien hacía apenas unas noches había encomendado a Sango la entrega de un mensaje, había esperado la llegada de Inuyasha hasta ella, pero el mitad bestia nunca apareció. Espero un día completo con la vaga certeza de su llegada y otro más, y medio día más, pero fue en vano. Fue en aquel punto cuando se dio cuenta de que su mensaje nunca había sido escuchado, pues de lo contrario Inuyasha hubiese acudido a ella en el instante. Esa exterminadora estúpida seguramente creía que no se daría de nada, pero Kikyo pensaba cumplir su palabra, si Sango no llevaba el mensaje a su destino, entonces sería ella quien se lo dijera cara a cara a Inuyasha, lo que implicaría hacer frete a lo que había tratado de evitar pues un enfrentamiento con Ahome podría hacer dudar a Inuyasha al tomar la resolución final. Era justo por eso por lo que había sido cautelosa y no se había mostrado en cuanto los encontró; como cuando se ocultó en el templo de aquella desolada aldea al notar que alguien subía por las escaleras de piedra; sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que quien subía era Inuyasha pensó que ese era el momento ideal de hacerle saber la verdad, de reclamar lo que le pertenecía, pero cometió el estúpido error de contemplarlo antes, y al verlo de lejos se quedo inmóvil y se quedo parada observándolo en silencio, parecía enojado y gesticulaba sin cesar, incluso había sonreído cuando Inuyasha se subió a un árbol, aquel acto tan típico de él cuando enfurecía o quería estar solo. A causa de ese momento de flaqueza fue que no había hablado con él, pues justo cuando se decidió a acercarse, otros pasos sonaron en las escaleras del templo, frustrando nuevamente su cometido. Aún así la sacerdotisa no pensaba dejar las pasar otra oportunidad, y permanecería observando hasta encontrarla, lo que temía era que a cada paso que daban se acercaban a la aldea de Kaede, y si ella percibía su presencia lo arruinaría todo.

Oculta tras los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el camino, Kikyo seguía de lejos a Inuyasha y Ahome, los seguía con mirada atenta y al hacerlo, descubrió con asombro que caminaban distantes del no del otro, no se hablaban y ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada. Extrañada por estos comportamientos, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar un punto en el podía observar claramente el rostro de ambos, al ver sus semblantes no pudo más que quedar pasmada por un instante; el rostro de Inuyasha estaba contraído en una mueca de dolorosa reflexión, mientras que el d Ahome evidenciaba una tristeza melancólica que la sacerdotisa recosió al instante, pues ella misma solía tener esa expresión constantemente. Se preguntó a que se debería esa innegable lejanía ente su amado y su reencarnación, ¿que era lo que ocurría? Al principio solo pudo imaginar que se debía al mutuo sentimiento de nostalgia por su pronta separación, pero aquello lo descarto casi inmediatamente, pues si algo sabía Kikyo sobre Ahome era que ella no era de las que se sentaba a llorar por circunstancias así; y que si el final se acercaba ella siempre trataba de aprovecharlo al máximo… Entonces, si no era eso, ¿Qué los mantenía distantes? Continuó con la vista fija en ellos y consideró la posibilidad de que la exterminadora sí había hablado con Inuyasha acerca de su mensaje, pero recostaba creer que Inuyasha la hubiese dejado en segundo plano por acompañar a sus compañeros a la aldea de Kaede, en especial cuando ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, pues la piedra de Shikon ya había sido destruida y no era necesaria la protección de una sacerdotisa. Con la duda injerta en su cabeza Kikyo los continuó siguiendo, sin dejar de observar alternadamente los rostros de Inuyasha y Ahome, tratando de entender; y cada vez que veía los ojos tristes de Ahome reconocía en ellos un dolor y sentimientos propios, como si pudiera rozar levemente la razón de su dolor, sin alcanzar a descubrir que era la mirada de quien sufre por amor.

Era poco después de medio día cuando divisaron por fin la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Todos tenían puestos los ojos en las lejanas cabañas bañadas en el sol de la tarde; las personas, quienes lucían pequeñas desde donde ellos de encontraban, caminaban tranquilas de un lado otro, continuando con aquella vida tranquila llena de trabajo y sencilla alegría que estaban acostumbrados a vivir, mientras tanto, cada uno de nuestros viajeros los observaban de manera distinta, cada uno pendiente de su propio futuro, pues cada uno sabía en su corazón que la llegada a aquella aldea representaba simplemente, el punto de reunión de la despedida, donde cada quien elegiría su camino.

El viaje llegaba a su fin.

Mientras caminaban cuesta abajo Ahome pesaba en el futuro que le aguardaba, en el destino que les esperaba a sus amigos y en la esperanza que ahora le resultaba lejana. Le parecía increíble que después de todo, cada quien había cumplido algún propósito, menos ella; el pequeño Shipo había podido vengar a sus padres, aunque fuera solo figuradamente, pues al final había terminado haciendo amistad con la pequeña de los hermanos Trueno; con la destrucción de Naraku Miroku había conseguido deshacerse de la maldición de su mano, dejando su agujero negro solo como un mal recuerdo; por su parte, Sango, aunque no había podido salvar a Kohaku de la muerte, cuando menos había podido liberarlo de las garras de Naraku y al final había vengado la muerte de su familia y amigos; por otro lado, Inuyasha había decidido que no quería volverse un monstruo por completo y que tampoco deseaba pertenecer a los humanos, prefiriendo ser lo que era en realidad, un mitad bestia. Y al final estaba ella, quien no habían conseguido nada de todas aquellas aventuras, ahora solo le quedaba volver a su época y fingir que nada de aquello había ocurrido. Buscó con la mirada aquel árbol sagrado donde viera por primera vez a Inuyasha, pero estaban ya tan cerca de la aldea que no podía distinguirlo entre todos los árboles que se alzaban tras las cabañas.

Caminaron por aquel sendero rodeado de plantaciones de arroz que les era tan familiar, aquel que habían cruzado tantas veces y que parecía no haber cambiado en nada, los campesinos empezaban a pasar a sus lados con sus carretas de madera y la leña en la espalda. Por fin habían entrado en la aldea. La gente los reconocía la pasar, algunos incluso los saludaban entusiastas, pero nuestros viajeros apenas si respondían desganadamente los saludos, y pasaban indiferentes ante las muestras de gratitud de los aldeanos. Cuando llegaron a la ultima de las cabañas, aquella que se encontraba un tanto apartada de las demás y a la cual solo se podía acceder subiendo una pequeña pendiente, se encontraron a la anciana Kaede en el umbral, ya esperándolos. La amplia sonrisa con la que los recibió la anciana sacerdotisa hacía que los surcos de sus arrugas se pronunciaran aun más y su único ojo útil se empequeñecía con aquel amable gesto que les felicitaba tácitamente y homenajeaba su buenaventura en aquella larga travesía que había durado tanto y que ahora, acababa de forma tan repentina.

La anciana Kaede se encontraba en la cabaña de una mujer enferma cuando había sentido que la presencia de Naraku desaparecía por completo y había adivinado en el instante quienes fueron responsables de esa victoria. Desde aquel momento había estado esperándolos, y ahora por fin estaban frente a ella, mucho menos sonrientes de lo que esperaba encontrárselos, aunque mucho más restablecidos físicamente. Los invitó a pasar a su cabaña y les aseguró que pronto disfrutarían de una suculenta comida, a lo que solo el pequeño zorrito respondió favorablemente, los demás permanecieron solo unos momentos sentados relatando como había sido _la batalla final_, aunque sin nada de entusiasmo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la anciana.

-Bueno –había interrumpido cortésmente la vieja Kaede-, tal vez el relato de sus hazañas pueda esperar ¿Por que no me dicen que piensan hacer ahora que todo ha acabado?

Nadie respondió; cada uno miró en una dirección diferente y evitaron la respuesta, solo Shipo no comprendía a lo que se referían, así que tampoco pudo decir nada. Kaede asintió comprendiendo lo que los jóvenes que tenían delante debían de estar sintiendo, aunque sin imaginar lo profundos que estos pensamientos eran, así que se limitó a sonreír débilmente.

-Esta bien, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, aunque debo decir que hace una tarde maravillosa y parece que necesitan tomar un poco de aire, ¿Qué les parece si van a tomar algo de aire? Yo los llamaré cuando la comida este lista.

-¡No nos trates como niños, anciana decrepita! –exclamó Inuyasha molesto.

Sango lo observaba todo inexpresivamente desde su asiento, pero cuando Inuyasha sintió su mirada sobre él, la interpretó como mirada de reproche, haciendo que se avergonzara de su comportamiento. Esto no escapó a los ojos de Ahome, quien en un intento desesperado de ser considerada se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada.

-¡No le grites a la anciana Kaede solo por que estás de mal humor! –explotó repentinamente, fuera de lugar

-¡Yo no estoy enojado! –se defendió Inuyasha, quien no ocupaba estar de malas para insultar a quien se le atravesara.

Y repentinamente, Ahome se sintió como una tonta.

-Es cierto… quien esta molesta soy yo…

Aquello hubiese parecido bastante natural si no fuera por que a diferencia de cómo ocurría de ordinario, no se escuchó el característica pronunciación del conjuro del rosario que Inuyasha llevaba en el cuello; fue entonces cuando Kaede percibió que entre ellos ocurría lago más que no le quedaba claro. De cualquier manera Ahome giró sobre sus pies y, luego de fulminar a Inuyasha con la mirada, salió de la cabaña. Éste, sin entender nada, se levantó y fue tras ella.

-¡Oye, Ahome! –la llamó desconcertado- ¿Por qué estas enojada? ¡Ahome!

Pero ella no volteó y tampoco se detuvo cuando él lo hizo, pues de haberlo hecho habría podido ver las lágrimas que salaban sus mejillas. Se alejó de allí cuanto pudo y para cuando se detuvo, se dio cuenta que se hallaba en el bosque, cerca del árbol sagrado y del pozo que conducía a su época. Estaba tan enojada y triste… ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera preguntado el por que de su enojo? ¿Qué acaso no lo sentía ni un poquito? ¿No era capaz de leer el dolor en sus ojos, ni sentía remordimiento por lo que le hacía? No… El no sentía nada… ni siquiera sabía que ella ya se había percatado de todo… Estaba tan desconsolada que tubo la idea de correr hasta el pozo saltar en él; solo la retuvo la conciencia de saber que si lo hacía, ya no podría volver nunca, y es que sin un fragmento de la perla en su poder aquello no sería posible. Se maldijo por no tener el valor de alejarse de quien no la amaba y, cabizbaja, siguió el casi imperceptible sendero que conducía al árbol sagrado.

Apenas estuvo frente al majestuoso árbol, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pues en aquel sitio había conocido a Inuyasha el día en que la rescatara de aquella mujer con cuerpo de serpiente que pretendía apoderarse de la perla de Shikón. Por aquellos días ella no tenía ni idea de lo llegaría a sentir por aquel chico mitad bestia, quien siempre aparentaba rudeza y falta de tacto, ni se imaginaba todas las cosas que pasarían juntos desde aquel momento; solo ahora, viendo de reojo el pasado, apreciaba tiernamente ese recuerdo, quizás el más valioso que le dejara aquella aventura: la imagen de Inuyasha dormido por el conjuro de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, preso en el árbol sagrado por una flecha que le atravesaba el corazón; aquella flecha, que había retirado con sus propias manos y a ahora hería sus sentimientos. Se acercó con delicadeza el lugar donde Inuyasha había permanecido dormido por 50 años y tocó con amarga dulzura la áspera textura del árbol, hasta que entre los bordes irregulares y desprolijos del tronco una astilla se hundió en uno de sus dedos. Al sentir el desagradable dolor no pudo contener un gemido, para después apartar la mano del árbol inmediatamente. Miró su herida un momento, la astilla era más o menos grande y cuando la sacó, su dedo empezó a sangrar levemente.

-Duele, ¿cierto? –dijo una voz a tus espaldas.

Ahome reconoció esa voz al instante, una voz muy parecida a la suya, más con un timbre de cansina madures.

-Kikyo… -susurró sobrecogida

-¿Tanto te impresiona mi presencia? –Preguntó con arrogancia- Soy yo la impresionada, no entiendo como es que permaneces en una época que no te pertenece, sin razón.

-La razón que tengo para continuar en esta época, la conoces de sobra –respondió mirándola cos aquellos ojos cafés que mientras más tristeza sentían, más se parecían a los de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-No tienes cómo luchar por él –dijo comprendiendo que hablaba del hombre al que ambas amaban-, ya no puedes, tu tiempo se ha acabado y el amor que sientes por él jamás debió haber existido

-Tal vez lo que dices sea cierto –aceptó-, pero también es cierto que lo que llegué a sentir por Inuyasha a valido bien la pena y es lo que más agradezco de esta aventura…

-¿Aventura, dices? ¿Te atreves a llamarle _aventura_ a los horribles sucesos que has presenciado? ¿Crees que las desgracias y asesinatos que Naraku fraguo son simplemente hechos alrededor de tu aventura? Que indiferente, inconciente y desagradable forma de ver las cosas, solo una chiquilla infantil como tú podría ver las cosas de esa manera

-Cree de mí lo que prefieras. En este momento no tengo ánimos de discutir; aunque créeme, Kikyo, yo sé como debes sentirte…

-Perdóname que me ría –la interrumpió Kikyo con un sarcasmo negro e hiriente-, pero tu nunca podrías tener ni la mas mínima noción de cómo es que me siento, así que ahórratelo

-Te sorprendería saber algunas cuantas cosas… -dijo bajando la mirada-, pero no me has dicho que haces aquí

-He venido a preguntarte ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Respondió la sacerdotisa a la vez que se aproximaba a Ahome- tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?; tu misión a concluido, la perla ya no existe y ya nadie te necesita, ¿por que persistes aferrándote a un amor que siempre ha sido imposible?

Aquellas palabras hirieron de tal forma la sensibilidad de Ahome, que en sus ojos llorosos se encendieron llamas de ira.

-¡Sé que es imposible! ¡Lo se! ¡Siempre lo he sabido! –respondió exaltada- ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ha sufrido por todo esto? ¡Yo también comprendo lo que es desear no apartarse del ser amado y saber que es inevitable tal separación…!

-No, tú no comprendes nada…

-¡Por favor, Kikyo! ¡Mírate! ¡Tu también tratas de aferrarte a algo imposible! Yo no soy de esta época, y ya cumplida mi misión no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero tú… Tú ni siquiera deberías existir, ¡Estas muerta desde hace 50 años!

Kikyo se aproximó ágilmente hasta ella y la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca derecha, justo la mano que, aunque débilmente, sangraba.

-¡Chiquilla idiota! –Dijo apretándola con fuerza hasta lastimarla- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Si no fuera por mí tu ni siquiera existirías, cada hebra de poder espiritual que corre por tu cuerpo es mío, y ni aunque entrenaras diez vidas podrías desarrollarlo como yo lo he hecho. Tu no eres nada comparada conmigo, hasta la sangre que corre por tus venas es mía y aun cuando no soy mas que un recipiente hecho de barro y huesos, soy mucho más poderosa que tu…

-¿Y de que te ha servido? ¿De qué me sirve a mí? –Preguntó Ahome resistiendo el dolor que la mano de Kikyo le infringía-, si de cualquier manera no podemos quedarnos con lo que realmente importa… Si no podemos quedarnos con el amor de Inuyasha.

Kikyo soltó la mano de Ahome, quitando la vista de la de ella.

-Quizás aún tenga una oportunidad… -susurró Kikyo, a la vez que empezaba a alejarse.

-¡No la tienes! –gritó Ahome con amargura desde donde se encontraba, para después murmurar para sí- Ni yo tampoco…

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

¡Finales! ¡Que bellos son los finales! Y en más de un sentido realmente… El de esta historia ya se acerca y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic que taaaaanto tiempo han permanecido leyendo. En esta ocasión el capitulo inicia con el principio del desenlace dejando que se asomen un poquito en lo que yo llamaría cómicamente "El meollo de asunto", espero lo hallan disfrutado y si tienen algún comentario no duden en que lo tomaré en cuenta.

Gracias por sus comentar a: FuuxTsujimoto, Kaoru Higurashi, master911, rafiki y kaory cherry… Ya saben que son de lo mejor, y que agradezco sus ánimos muchísimo!!

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Si les interesa de algo, ¡PASE TODAS MIS MATERIAS!! Bravo! Que comiencen sus vacaciones con muchas fiestas y desvelos que no tengan que ver con deberes y que las fiestas sigan y sigan hasta el ultimo día de vacaciones. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!


	15. Disernimiento y Despedida

C

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 15

"Discernimiento y Despedida"

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamaba Inuyasha después de que perdiera de vista a Ahome- ¿Y ahora que se supone que he hecho?

Golpeó la tierna hierba verde con el pie y se sentó en el suelo a pensar, cruzándose de brazos. Se encontraba a unos metros del bosque en el que Ahome se había internado unos instantes antes, y trataba de pensar al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro de que no tienes idea? –Preguntó la anciana Kaede, que se acababa de colocar a sus espaldas

Inuyasha sorprendido volteó a ver a la anciana que lo miraba hacía abajo; después giró su mirada a Shipo quien había salido de la cabaña detrás de la vieja sacerdotisa, para después ir corriendo a perseguir a una mariposa, después de comprobar que el pequeño zorrito era completamente ajeno a lo que decían, volvió su mirada a la anciana.

-Claro que estoy seguro –respondió molesto-, desde ayer ha estado rara, ni siquiera me habla, pero tampoco me dice por qué

La anciana lo miraba fijamente tratando de descubrir la verdad en sus ojos, pero no veía nada fuera de lo común en ellos, era la misma mirada decidida con ese vago toque de dulzura que siempre trataba de ocultar.

-El corazón del ser amado siempre será un misterio, Inuyasha… -dijo al fin- Y es en la búsqueda del entendimiento de ese misterio que se encuentra el verdadero amor.

-¡Ja! -se mofó Inuyasha irritado a la vez que apoyaba su mentón en su mano- Como si tu palabrería me ayudara en algo…

-¿Por qué no la has seguido? –preguntó simplemente, ignorando sus anteriores palabras

-¿Que caso tendría? –se quejó-; de cualquier forma, no sabría que decirle…

-Creí que querrías preguntarle qué es lo que la molesta –dijo inquisidoramente

-Deja creer lo que haría o no haría… -le recriminó avergonzado

-De acuerdo, no lo haré –aceptó la anciana levantando las manos excusándose, aunque Inuyasha pareció pensárselo mejor puesto que siguió hablando

-En todo caso, si le preguntara que rayos es lo que le pasa (y no he dicho que quiera hacerlo), no me respondería, justamente por que está molesta conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabrás si no le preguntas? –insistió la anciana

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -y evidenció en su rostro la irritación con una mueca de molestia-, deja ya de interrogarme anciana entrometida, solo consigues confundirme

-Tal vez deberías actuar más y pensar menos, Inuyasha –recomendó la anciana torciendo su boca hasta formar un a sonrisa-, por que el tiempo transcurre y la partida de nuestra joven sacerdotisa se acerca cada vez más…

-Su partida… -reflexionó por un momento Inuyasha-, ¡Espera un momento, Kaede! ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No pensarás que Ahome se quedaría aquí para siempre, ¿o sí? –y al decir esto fijó su único ojo sano en los dorados ojos de Inuyasha.

-No, pero… -dijo aturdido repentinamente por la idea- ¿Por qué tendría que irse tan rápido?

-¿Acaso hay algo más que la retenga aquí? –cuestionó, esta vez con suspicacia; atenta a cada reacción del chico mitad bestia, en busca de alguna señal que le hiciera saber que era lo que ocurría entre él y Ahome

-N-no lo sé… -tartamudeó perplejo, pues por primera vez veía tan cerca su separación.

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes…

Y dicho esto, decidió seguir al pequeño Shipo, que ya se encontraba bastante alejado de allí, dejando a Inuyasha pensar con tranquilidad sobre el asunto, pues lo que ocurriera entre esos dos, tendrían que solucionarlo ellos mismos, ella simplemente le daba un empujoncito.

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, aquella que se encontraba en la zona más alejada de la aldea, se encontraban sentados dos jóvenes que se miraban en silencio. Luego de que la anciana sacerdotisa y el pequeño Shipo salieran tras Inuyasha y Ahome, Sango Miroku se habían quedado nuevamente solos, solos como no lo habían estado desde la noche anterior, en la que Miroku arrebatara a la exterminadora su primer beso. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin ninguna especie de eufemismo, a sabiendas de que ya no había forma de evitarse.

Miroku soportaba dolorosamente la mirada cruda de Sango, quien le reprochaba con a cada instante en el que le sostenía la mirada todo lo que la había hecho pasar, y aun cuando el amor el ya no existiera, seguía significando para ella un dolor profundo, y aunque cada vez menos intenso, significativo.

-Sango… -empezó el monje irresoluto

-Dígame, Su Excelencia –lo alentó crudamente, la exterminadora

-Sango, por favor… -suplicó el monje deshecho llevándose una mano a la cien -, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme con desprecio?, eso es algo que no puedo soportar…

-Su Excelencia, yo no lo miró con desprecio –declaró Sango tratando de suavizar su voz al ver el triste semblante de Miroku-, no lo haría ni aunque pudiera; pero me es imposible fingir afabilidad, entiéndame; sobre todo después de…

-¿De que te traicione? –Completó amargamente el dueño de aquellos ojos azules, que ya no brillaban como solían hacerlo al mirarla-; lo sé. Se que nunca me lo podrás perdonar, Sango. Y entiendo por qué.

-Quizás algún día Excelencia… Pero hoy no

El monje asintió cabizbajo, una sonrisa melancólica surcó sus labios y luego de desviar la mirada por un momento, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de la exterminadora.

-Yo… realmente llegué a creer que tú y yo… que…

Sango asintió penosamente.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las tablas de madera y creaban surcos de luz en la sombra, dejándoles ver un poco del exterior, Sango suspiró y mantuvo la vista en las formas que creaban las franjas de luz por un segundo.

-Yo también lo creía su Excelencia –confesó Sango; Miroku la miro sorprendido por aquella declaración, pero ella seguía sin verlo-, en realidad, no solo lo creía, si no que lo anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero… Aquel día usted rompió aquel corazón.

El rostro de Miroku se comprimió de tristeza en aquel momento, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Pero Sango… -dijo adelantándose hacía ella y tomando su mano con delicadeza, mirándola con aquellos ojos tan azules inundados de desesperada ansia-, aún podríamos lograrlo... Si me dejaras intentar ganarme tu confianza nuevamente, aún podríamos intentarlo… Podríamos… Podríamos ser felices juntos.

Sango lo miró con seriedad, y escrutó aquellos hondos ojos azules, y entonces supo que le decía la verdad, que realmente estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, y aquello hizo que en su interior se moviera algo muy hermoso y cálido, usa sensación tan cordial y suave que la impulsó a abrazarlo. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acercó hacía sí, lo abrazó con delicadeza y ternura, por que sentía en su interior que debía hacerlo, y cuando se hubo separado de él, le dio su respuesta, franqueza y espontánea.

-Había esperado tanto tiempo a que dijera esas palabras de forma sincera, era todo con lo que había soñado, y ahora por fin han salido de su corazón -Lo miró con dulzura-; sin embargo, ahora soy yo quien ya no podría aceptarlo… Lo siento de veras, pero las ha pronunciado demasiado tarde

Y apartándose de él, se levantó. Él se quedó un momento en su sitio, asimilando las palabras de aquella mujer que algún día lo amara. Y sin decir una palabra se levantó hasta llegar a su lado, y caminaron juntos fuera de la cabaña. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver a la anciana Kaede charlando con Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en la hierba gesticulando exageradamente.

-¿Cuando dejaste de amarme, Sango? –preguntó el monje con un tono mohíno, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Inuyasha

Sango giró la cabeza para observarlo, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

-Creo… que cuando me di cuenta que usted dejo de hacerlo, Excelencia –respondió débilmente.

-¿Qué dices, Sango? –dijo turbado-, yo nunca te he dejé de amar…

Sango apenas si parpadeó, reflexionando.

-Tiene razón, su Excelencia; y es que en realidad fue cuando descubrí que usted nunca me había amado…

Miroku la miró sin acertar a decir palabra.

-Para usted –continuó Sango-, siempre he sido aquella posibilidad viable, en contra de la soledad; todo este tiempo, había sido solo yo quien lo había amado, haciéndome falsas ilusiones con sus promesas de tal vez; no es si no hasta ahora que usted cree realmente que podría intentarlo, y se lo agradezco sinceramente, pero usted nunca ha sentido amor verdadero hacía mí, aunque no he de negar que siempre me conformé con su afecto…

-Hasta ahora ¿Cierto?

Sango asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, Sango, no intentaré cambiarlo –dijo resignadamente-, solo he de decirte, sirva o no de algo, que yo siempre sentí mucho más que simple afecto por ti… Aunque según parece no fue suficiente para rebasar lo que sientes ahora por él-y señaló con la vista Inuyasha, quien se encontraba aún sentado en la hierba haciendo gestos de vez en cuando.

Sango lo miró con los ojos inundados de impresión.

-¿C-cómo dice? –balbuceó confundida, pues, ¿Cómo podía él saber lo que guardaba con tanto celo en lo más profundo de su ser?

-Ya lo sé todo, Sango… -confirmó el monje mirándola con interés

-¿Todo? ¿De que habla? –preguntó aturdida, sin entender ¿Podría ser que estuviera enterado realmente de todo?

Pero el monje Miroku ya no respondió. Regresó a la cabaña dejando a Sango paralizada en el mismo sitio, sin poder hacer más que seguirle con la mirada, y cuando volvió a salir llevaba su báculo con él.

-Su Excelencia…

-Sabes, Sango –le interrumpió antes de comenzara ha decir lo que no quería escuchar-, estoy seguro de que algo ocurrirá, y aunque en este momento no te sé explicar qué es lo que será, sé que tu fortaleza te marcara la pauta para descubrirlo y lograrás ser feliz; aunque para mi infortunio, ahora sé que no compartirás esa felicidad conmigo… Te deseo suerte…

Miroku comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo con la intención de llegar a al único camino de la aldea, ni siquiera había mirado a la exterminadora. Sango lo miró alejarse, caminaba con lentitud, no miraba hacía los lados; con la cabeza en alto y sin quitar la mirada del frente observaba el sendero que pretendía seguir. La figura del Miroku se hacía cada vez más pequeña a los ojos de la exterminadora y sólo entonces ésta empezó a comprender…

-Espere… –lo llamó Sango, pero tan quedamente que habría sido que la escuchara desde la distancia a la que se encontraban- ¡Espere, Su Excelencia!

E impulsada por instinto que en un principio no supo interpretar comenzó a correr intentando dar alcance al monje, que ya esta muy alejado. Mientras corría cuesta abajo luchando contra lo ajustadas que tenia las piernas a causa de la yukata, Sango reflexionaba y se daba cuenta que si lo dejaba ir sin despedirse se arrepentiría, pues ya nunca lo volvería a ver. No podía creer que en un principio creyera que solo iría a dar un paseo, como los demás; pero de haber sido así ¿para que hubiera necesitado el báculo? Solo cuando lo miró alejarse comprendió que pretendía dejar el grupo definitivamente, sería el primero en hacerlo, y ella no podía permitir que se fuera así, sin más.

-¡Espere, por favor, Su Excelencia! –volvió a llamarlo Sango esta vez usando toda la fuerza que le permitían usar sus pulmones, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban a sus lado.

Miroku se detuvo al escuchar aquel llamado, pero no se giró a verla. Permaneció de pie con el báculo apoyado al hombro, cuyos aros dorados tintineaban con la leve brisa que pasaba a su lado, en aquel angosto camino rural que a los lados no tenía otra cosa que plantaciones de arroz. Pero él no había sido el único que había escuchado el llamado de Sango; Inuyasha, que había permanecido sentado enfrascado en dificultades internas no había dudado en levantarse alarmado luego escuchar el grito de la exterminadora. La buscó involuntariamente con la mirada en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero al no verla allí guió su mirada hacía donde provenía el grito, fue en ese momento cuando la vio. Estaba corriendo cuesta abajo con dificultad, su largo cabello café ondeaba graciosamente y su rostro parecía expresar inquietud; lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue que era perseguida por algún monstruo así que empuño a colmillo de acero sin pensar, pero se llevó un chasco al darse cuenta de su desacierto, fue en aquel punto cuando decidió que no la perseguían si no que era ella quien perseguía algo, dirigió su vista hacía la dirección que seguía la exterminadora y se quedó perplejo al percatarse de que intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba el monje Miroku, éste parecía esperarla y ella pareció muy contenta al llegar hasta él. Inuyasha por su parte, creyó que en cualquier momento empezaría a escupir fuego por la boca, y es que no entendía como era posible que Sango fuera detrás de ese gusano mentiroso después… después de todo! Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir hasta allí y propinarle una golpiza a ese aprovechado de pacotilla para después reprocharle a Sango su comportamiento; aunque tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo, pues un sentimiento que sopesaba más en él se lo impedía. Le era imposible no sentirse un tanto ridículo celando a Sango; después de todo había sido él quien besara a Sango a la fuerza, cosa que él mismo le recriminara a Miroku la noche anterior ¿Cómo se había atrevido a exigirle a Miroku que la dejara en paz, si era ella misma quien lo buscaba? Se sintió estúpido, y pensó que quizás, después de todo, había sido el quien se había entrometido entre ellos y que sencillamente estaba de más. Se enojó consigo mismo por no poder deshacerse de la imagen de Sango en su cabeza y resolvió que de una manera u otra tenía que aclarar aquello, y que primero lo haría con Miroku, ni siquiera le importo cuando accidentalmente le piso la peluda cola al pequeño Shipo que se atravesó sin querer en su camino.

-Su Excelencia –empezó Sango cuando por fin le dio alcance- Se piensa ir ¿Cierto?

El monje asintió sin verla.

-¡Pero que tonto! –dijo indignada buscando su mirada-, ¿Ni siquiera se va a despedirse de los demás? ¡Yo misma casi no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones antes! Si por usted fuera ya estaría a un kilómetro de aquí…

-Sango –dijo por fin viéndola a la cara-, creo que de esta manera es más fácil para todos

-¿Mas fácil? ¡Pero que cosas dice! –exclamo exaltada sin poder creer lo que oía- Para todos es difícil el aceptar que ya no tiene sentido estar juntos, pero aún así no estamos huyendo…

-¿Que piensas hacer tu? –le cuestionó

-Yo… -dijo bajando la cabeza de repente sin acertar muy bien qué decir, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que ella misma no sabía como enfrentarse a esa despedida y quizás en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo-, yo creo… que esperaré un poco más antes de irme.

-¿Lo esperarás a él? –preguntó con una levísima sonrisa de comprensión.

-¿Qué…? No… Y-yo… no estoy segura…-dijo por fin sin poder ocultar que sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo intenso.

El la miró cariñosamente y luego de posar la mano que antes albergara el agujero negro sobre su hombro le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla derecha. Ella parpadeó ante aquella inesperada caricia y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar por última ver aquellos intensos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura.

-Quizás nos veamos nuevamente en el futuro –auguró el monje, y después de eso siguió su camino.

Esta vez Sango no se atrevió a detenerlo y simplemente asintió esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Le daba un profundo gusto por fin poder deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de rencor que había estado exprimiéndole las entrañas durante tantos días y de al fin tener la certeza que era capaz de perdonar todo el daño que aquel hombre le había inflingido con sus infidelidades y darse cuenta así que su corazón pronto terminaría de curarse.

Sango se quedo en aquel sitio por un momento, y en cuanto miró que el monje estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser confundido con una borrosa mancha morada entre los árboles con los que empezaba el bosque, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, más grande fue su sobresalto cuando al girar sobre si misma lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Inuyasha muy cercano a ella.

-Inuyasha ¿que…? –comenzó a decir la exterminadora, pero el mitad bestia no se quedó a charlar, y luego de mirarle con resentimiento la mejilla derecha (justo la que Miroku había besado unos momentos antes), se siguió de largo en la dirección que había tomado el monje.

Sango no supo que pensar en ese momento y de la impresión se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer. Inuyasha en cambio, no perdió ni un instante y dando altos y prolongados saltos no le costó llegar hasta el bosque, donde el monje había alcanzado a caminar. Al igual que la exterminadora, a Miroku le costo unos instantes recuperarse de la impresión de ver su paso obstruido por Inuyasha quien no solo parecía tener cara de pocos amigos, si no que estaba hecho toda una furia y parecía estar dispuesto de buen grado a desenfundar su espada en cualquier momento. Miroku estaba apunto de decir algo para tratar de apaciguar a su amigo, pero Inuyasha no parecía estar dispuesto a entablar una charla civiliza puesto que si siquiera le dio tiempo de articular la primera silaba y lo embistió con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo sujeto por la túnica.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir que ocurrió entre tú y Sango –demandó con apremio Inuyasha clavando sus dorados ojos llenos de ferocidad en los del monje que intentaba en vano zafarse de las garras del mitad bestia.

Continuara…

•

•

•

•

•

N/A:

Que dulces son las vacaciones, ¿cierto? Espero hayan disfrutado del capi… por lo demás solo puedo decir gracias a quienes dejan sus opiniones y decirles –nuevamente-, que sus ánimos son valiosísimos, gracias de veras a: Kao-cherry, FuuxTsujimoto, master911 y Kaoru Higurashi. Los quiero!

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan


	16. “La Resolución de Ahome”

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 16

"La Resolución de Ahome"

El radiante sol de mediodía se alzaba impasible en el cielo, más sus cálidos rayos eran opacados por nubes grises que suavizaban el calor de la tarde y brindaban una fresca brisa que parecía anunciar que la lluvia estaba indecisa entre asomar o no la cabeza entre las nubes. El tranquilo paisaje parecía capaz de embelesar a cualquiera, más para todo hay sus excepciones, y en este caso la excepción era un chico mitad bestia que no podía estar más lejos de la somnolencia, y es que estaba tan enojado que bien podría confundírsele con un animal rabioso. Tenía sujeto por la túnica al monje Miroku, quien había caído al suelo por la fuerza con la que Inuyasha se había abalanzado contra él.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir que ocurrió entre tú y Sango –demandó con apremio Inuyasha clavando sus dorados ojos llenos de ferocidad en los del monje que intentaba en vano zafarse de las garras del mitad bestia.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó con dificultad Miroku

-Ni finjas extrañarte, que lo he visto todo –aseguró Inuyasha amenazante-, miré como volviste a poner tus sucias manos sobre Sango, aún cuando ya te había advertido que…

Pero se cayó súbitamente al darse cuenta que Miroku empezaba a reír, lo cual ya era de por si difícil con Inuyasha asfixiándolo.

-¿Acaso párese que te estoy contando algún chiste? –dijo Inuyasha irritado, levantándolo un poco del suelo al jalarlo más por la túnica.

-¿Así q-que estás… enojado por eso? –preguntó Miroku incrédulo y hasta algo divertido a pesar de que le faltaba el aire por la fuerza con la que Inuyasha le sujetaba el cuello de la túnica- valla que e-eres un… idiota Inuyasha.

-¡Repite eso y serás hombre muerto! –exclamó el aludido levantando el puño que tenía libre, listo para asestar un golpe en la cara de Miroku.

-¡He dicho que eres un completo idiota!

Esta vez Inuyasha no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y dirigió su puño hacía Miroku, pero para su sorpresa éste lo alcanzó a detener con algo de dificultad, para después hacer uso de su báculo y golpearlo, quedando así libre de Inuyasha, lo que le permitió ponerse en pie y recuperar el aliento. Inuyasha espero a que Miroku se restableciera un poco para después echársele encima, pero antes de que volviera a cerrar su puño Miroku había empezado a hablar.

Ahome se encontraba de pie frente al Árbol Sagrado, no se había movido de allí desde que hablara con Kikyo, trataba de pensar; quería saber que era lo que Kikyo tenía en entre manos para pensar que aún tenía oportunidad de quedarse con el amor de Inuyasha, pero no podía soportar la idea de que lo consiguiera, estaba tan triste y enojada al mismo tiempo que todavía seguía preguntándose cómo fue que se le había escapado el amor de Inuyasha con tanta facilidad, temía que Kikyo usara alguna artimaña extraña para atar a Inuyasha, pero ese era un desesperado intento de su parte por sentirse mejor, pues bien sabía que Kikyo nunca había necesitado utilizar ningún artificio para atraer a Inuyasha, e incluso en varías ocasiones había intentado alejarlo sin éxito, pero ahora todo era diferente, y sabía que la sacerdotisa no pensaba alejar a Inuyasha, sino todo lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando aquel oscuro sentimiento volvió a filtrarse en su alma, inundándolo todo de oscuridad y tristeza, detestaba sentir celos y más aún cuando esos celos los ocasionaba la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Se censuró a sí misma tratando de frenar los negros pensamientos que estaban a punto de estancarse en su cabeza, decidiendo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, debía de tratar de impedir el encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Ahome caminó a toda prisa en dirección a la aldea, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Inuyasha antes de que Kikyo lo hiciera y esperaba poder encontrarlo en el último lugar en el que lo había visto, pero cuando llego allí, él ya no estaba. Se dirigió a prisa a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero cuando cruzó el umbral solo encontró a una adormilada Kirara acurrucada entre los dos trozos del Hiraikotsu de su ama; la gatita ni siquiera pareció darse por enterada de su presencia, al igual que tampoco se percató de cuando volvió a salir. La joven sacerdotisa comenzaba a desesperarse y desde lo alto de la colina donde se encontraba la cabaña escrutó la zona en busca de alguien que le pudiera informar donde se habría metido Inuyasha. Su primera opción fue tratar de divisar a la anciana Kaede, pero al no verla pensó que estaría atendiendo a algún enfermo, en ese preciso momento miró una figura conocida a lado del único camino que se dirigía a las afueras de la aldea. Era Sango quien permanecía inmóvil en su sitio. Se preguntó a que debería, pero no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar y comenzó a ir en aquella dirección; le parecía una verdadera ironía que fuera justamente a ella a quien le preguntara por el paradero de Inuyasha y sonrió amargamente al pensar que Kikyo y ella se disputaban algo que ya no les podía pertenecer a ninguna de las dos. Estaba ya a mitad de camino cuando casi se tropieza con algo muy suave.

-¡Oh, Shipo, eres tú! –soltó luego de que casi por suerte esquivara al pequeño zorrito.

-Ahome ¿quieres ver la lagartija que he atrapado? –Preguntó el pequeño Shipo más alegre al encontrarse con alguien a quien presumir su nueva adquisición, que asustado por que una colegiala estuviera a punto de aplastarlo con el pie-, me ha costado un montó atraparla, era rapidísima, pero al final, yo lo he sido más.

-En este momento no puedo, Shipo -se disculpó distraídamente Ahome tratando de ver a Sango en la lejanía-, pero más tarde me encantaría ver todos los insectos que eres capaz de atrapar.

-¡De acuerdo! –Asintió entusiasmado el zorrito para luego agregar-, ¿Estas muy apurada?

-Si –respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, pues tenía la vista ocupada-, estoy buscando a Inuyasha y…

-¿De veras? –preguntó el zorrito como si acabara de hacerlo muy feliz con aquel simple comentario-, pues cuando lo encuentres te encargo que le des una buena carga de conjuros, de esos que lo obligan a estamparse en el suelo cuando dices "_¡Abajo!_" -e imitó la expresión que hacía Ahome cuando convocaba el hechizo del rosario que Inuyasha llevaba al cuello.

-No te preocupes, lo haré –dijo Ahome con la esperanza de desembarazarse del pequeño zorrito tan pronto como le fuera posible, pues cada segundo que corría se inquietaba más, ya empezaba a imaginarse escenas en las que Kikyo encontraba a Inuyasha y le pedía que se fuera con ella al infierno, a lo que el joven mitad bestia asentía sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Pues me alegro! –continuaba Shipo sin reparar en que Ahome apenas si le prestaba atención-, por que el muy malvado me ha pisado la colita la pasar y ni siquiera se ha detenido a disculparse, y no es que me haya dolido, porque soy muy fuerte y apenas si he llorado un poquito…

-¡Shipo! –Exclamó Ahome repentinamente interesada en la perorata del zorrito- ¿Inuyasha ha pasado por aquí?

-Si –afirmó sin darle mucha importancia-, te decía que el muy malvado me ha…

-¿En qué dirección ha ido? –lo cortó algo afectada

-Fue corriendo hacía allá –dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Sango-, pero luego tomó el camino que conduce al bosque después de pasar por los sembradíos de arroz.

-¡Gracias, Shipo! –Dijo Ahome abrazándolo con efusividad-, me has sido de gran ayuda. Prometo ver todos los bichos que recolectes más tarde.

Shipo pareció bastante conforme con esta respuesta, pues se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le duraría toda la tarde.

Ahome, sin dudarlo un segundo más, se puso en camino para tratar de encontrar a Inuyasha, pero no siguió la ruta que Shipo le indicara, si no que decidió seguir directo hacía el bosque para después dirigirse al camino que llevaba a las afueras de la aldea, esto puesto que ahora tiempo, y de paso evitaba la bochornosa situación de encontrarse a Sango.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, pero al poco rato ya estaba agotada y tuvo que acortar el paso para tratar de aligerar el dolor en las costillas que le ocasionaba el exceso de esfuerzo físico. Cuando por fin llegó al punto donde empezaba el bosque tuvo que andar con más rapidez, pero con más cautela, y es que a cada paso temía encontrarse con Kikyo, a quien se imaginaba en actitudes hostiles casi infantiles. Continuó caminando por largo rato, cada vez se sentía más desesperada y empezaba a temer que estaba perdida, pero cuando creyó que ya no podría dar un paso más, escuchó voces lejanas, las cuales parecían estar enfrascadas en una plática acalorada. Ahome, por prudencia, pensó que lo mejor sería que no llamar la atención, esto en caso de que se topara con extraños, por lo que disminuyó su paso e hizo tan poco ruido como pudo. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca logró distinguir sin ninguna dificultad la voz de Inuyahsa que parecía molesto, entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba cerca del camino de la aldea. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue pensar que había fallado en su cometido y charlaba con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, pero al instante siguiente percibió que la otra voz no era de mujer, y que era justamente la voz del monje Miroku. Ahome se inquietó, no entendía que tendrían esos dos que estar hablando tan lejos de la aldea, e iba a intervenir, pero luego una idea le vino a la cabeza… Pensó en Sango inmóvil frente al camino y en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que prefirió no hacerse notar y acercarse solo lo suficiente para observarlos mejor. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el arbusto idóneo, de donde, estando agazapada podía estar suficientemente alejada para que Inuyasha no notara su presencia y a la vez, ver y escuchar todo claramente.

-De verdad, Inuyasha –decía Miroku frotándose el cuello, aparentemente dolorido-; no puedo comprender como es que la señorita Ahome y Sango pueden fijarse en ti, en especial teniendo tan mal carácter.

-Si vuelves a insultarme pedazo de… Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir? –se extrañó Inuyasha, quien no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien, pero no estaba más sorprendido que Ahome, quien no podía estar más atenta.

-Ahora eres tu quien finge extrañarse –ironizó Miroku-, si no mal recuerdo, ayer parecías estar muy seguro de los sentimientos de Sango hacía ti, ¿no?

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamó Inuyasha rojo como tomate-, ¡Claro que no! Yo no… Yo no estoy seguro de nada.

-Ya veo –dijo Miroku con aire de suficiencia-, entonces estabas a punto de asfixiarme por algo de lo que no estás seguro… que suerte la mía.

-¡No intentes cambiar mis palabras! ¡Tampoco eludas mi pregunta!

Ahome veía con asombro el rostro exaltado de Inuyasha, pero no tenía idea a que pregunta se refería, y es que dicha pregunta se había formulado al inicio del encuentro, antes de que ella estuviera presente.

-¿De qué te serviría una respuesta? De cualquier forma no harías nada al respecto…

-¿Quieres apostar? –dijo Inuyasha a la vez que se remangaba el saco rojo que había sido tejido con hilos de las ratas de fuego

-Siendo franco, Inuyasha –puntualizó Miroku quitándole importancia al gesto amenazante del mitad bestia- ¿De qué te serviría golpearme por haber besado Sango si de cualquier forma no piensas tomarla en serio? y mira que eso es mucho decir ya que tú mismo la besaste anoche en el templo.

-¿! Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo no la tomo en serio…!?

Ahome abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca con las manos para contener un sollozo que estuvo a punto de escapársele, y en cuanto consiguió parpadear, sus ojos se anegaron en llanto… quería creer que Miroku sólo lo había dicho para fastidiar a Inuyasha, pero él ni siquiera había intentado negarlo. No podía creerlo… Inuyasha había besado a Sango y aún así se había atrevido a verla a los ojos preguntándose que la había hecho enojar, aunque tristemente pudo comprender que él no tenía por qué sentirse culpable si no la amaba.

-En ese caso –se le adelantó el Monje-, deberías de ir a hablar con la señorita Ahome

-¡Estoy harto de que me digan que tengo que hablar con Ahome! –se quejó Inuyasha a gritos recordando su conversación con la anciana Kaede, aunque lo hizo más por ocultar sus nervios que por otra cosa, sin siquiera imaginar que esas palabras hacían estragos en el corazón de la joven sacerdotisa quien seguía escuchando, sin fuerzas para huir de allí- hablaré con ella cuando se me dé la gana

-Valla que eres egoísta –susurró resignado el monje más para sí mismo que para que Inuyasha lo escuchara -, espero sinceramente que Sango no sufra mucho a tu lado.

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡He dicho que regreses! –Gritó con autoridad- ¡Tú no te mueves de este sitio hasta que no contestes lo que te he preguntado!

Miroku se volvió, pero tenía tal cara de enojo que Inuyasha tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Preguntó muy molesto- ¡Has ganado! Sango te quiere a ti, realmente eres un ciego si no te das cuenta, y eres aun más imbécil por dudarlo…

Ahome trató de enjugarse las lágrimas de los ojos, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, gruesas lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas. Cada vez se sentía más tonta, y es que gracias a las crudas palabras de Miroku podía ver las cosas de otra manera, aunque esto no la ayudara a sentirse mejor, y es que acababa de comprender que Sango se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, quizás mucho peor, pues al igual que ella, amaba a Inuyasha.

-Pero… –argumentó Inuyasha perplejo ante tal revelación-, yo vi como ella corría tras de ti…

-¡Trataba de despedirse! –Contestó con fastidio-, ¿Qué no ves que trato de marcharme?

-¿Y lo que ocurrió en la cabaña de Kaede…?

-¡No ocurrió nada en la dichosa cabaña! –Exclamó cansinamente-, y en todo caso, de haber ocurrido algo la culpa sería tuya, ya que fuiste tú quien la dejó a solas conmigo cuando saliste tras la señorita Ahome

Al verse aludida Ahome levantó la vista, pues después de lo que Miroku dijera, no había podido mantenerla en alto.

-¡Yo no la deje a solas contigo! –Se defendió repentinamente ofendido-, allí estaban esa vieja molesta y Shipo…

-Pero diste prioridad a la señorita Ahome ¿No es cierto? –Y luego apoyó el rostro en su mano como quien medita algo importantísimo- Ahora que lo pienso ¿No has pensado como podría ella interpretar eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo inesperadamente avergonzado de sus actos-, yo no…

-¡Ese es el problema contigo! Solo piensas en cómo es que _tú_ te sientes –le reprendió-, eres un egoísta Inuyasha ¿Acaso te pasó por la cabeza como debió sentirse Sango cuando corriste tras las señorita Ahome, o como se ha sentido la señorita Ahome cada vez que vas tras la sacerdotisa Kikyo? ¡Claro que no!, solo te interesa lo que ocurra contigo, y luego vienes con intención de romperme la cara solo porque te sientes inseguro de lo que Sango siente por ti, ¡Como si tuvieras algún derecho!

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo, como desorientado luego de escuchar todo lo que el monje Miroku acababa de decir, Ahome en cambio habría preferido morirse en ese momento que escuchar una palabra de más de aquellas realidades que la lastimaban tanto. Sin embargo, Miroku suspiró.

-Realmente espero que sepas cuidar de Sango, de lo contrario lamentaré no haber sido más insistente –dio unos pasos hacía Inuyasha, y le tendió la mano.

Inuyasha aún parecía estar procesando la información que acababa de de escuchar así que apenas si reaccionó ante tal gesto, y cuando por fin le dio la mano al monje intercambiaron un apretón tan torpe que bien podía haber dado risa. No dijeron nada más y por fin, después de tantas interrupciones el Monje Miroku pudo seguir con su camino.

Ahome permaneció agazapada en el mismo durante un rato más, no se sentía con fuerzas para regresar a la aldea después de lo que había escuchado y tampoco se había atrevido a salir de su escondite luego de que el monje se marchara. Ahora le parecía de ínfima importancia que Inuyasha se encontraba a Kikyo o no, y le habría sido imposible soportar una charla con él tras los develamientos de los que había sido espectadora. Se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Miroku hablar con tanta naturalidad de algo que seguramente lo hería de igual forma que a ella y aunque trató, le fue imposible articular ni una palabra para impedir que Inuyasha regresara a la aldea cuando lo hizo. Estaba casi segura de que iría en su busca para "hablar con ella", como le había sugerido Miroku, pero era suficientemente cobarde como para no atreverse enfrentarlo en ese mismo momento, y es que no quería presentarse ante él dando un espectáculo de niña sufrida, quería demostrarle que a pesar de intenso dolor que le provocaba aquel desamor, ella aceptaría su decisión, sin intentar interponerse, tal y como en otra ocasión, muy lejana ya, dijera de su romance con Kikyo. Esperó en aquel sitio lo suficiente para desahogarse de aquella intensa tristeza que la paralizaba, esperó lo suficiente hasta que las lágrimas se le secaron en las mejillas y tuvo fuerza para ponerse en pie.

Caminó sin ánimo ni prisa, bordeando el bosque como lo había hecho antes, aunque en esta ocasión no volvió a la aldea y caminó de largo, pretendía llegar al sitio al que Inuyasha seguramente iría a buscarla, y es que después de haber llorado tanto por aquel chico mitad bestia, lo único que quería era escuchar de su boca todo lo que había escuchado a encubiertas, para así poder decirle lo que pensaba y al igual que Miroku –según escuchó-, lo había hecho con Sango, y entonces encontrar el valor que necesitaba para poder despedirse. Casi rió cuando pensó en cuan diferente había imaginado ella la despedida y en lo difícil que pensó que sería en aquellos momentos; sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que como estaban las cosas, resultaba aún más duro. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar en que deseaba esperar a que Inuyasha la encontrara, más cuando divisó el pozo que la trajera hacía ya mucho tiempo a la época feudal, se impresionó al ver a la anciana Kaede asomada en el pozo, como quien busca lago que se le ha caído.

-¡Ahome, muchacha! –Dijo la anciana cuando se percató de la presencia de la joven a sus espaldas- ¡Que gusto me da verte! Empezaba a creer que después de la discusión que tuviste con Inuyasha esta mañana te habrías ido sin despedirse.

-No negaré que lo pensé –respondió Ahome acercándose a la anciana-, pero jamás podría irme sin despedirme de todos.

-Tal como lo pensaba –opinó la vieja sacerdotisa cuando Ahome se acercó lo suficiente, más no parecía decirlo por el anterior cometario de la joven-, has estado llorando, ¿cierto?

Ahome, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos no había reparado en aquel detalle y trato en vano de disimular su rostro ante la mirada diestra de la anciana.

-No hay necesidad de que trates de ocultarlo, querida. El llanto es algo que no debería avergonzarte, en especial si esas lágrimas derramadas son por la persona amada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó levantando nuevamente el rostro

-No es necesario ser un genio para percatarse de que Inuyasha no es la persona más comprensiva del mundo –dijo la anciana con naturalidad- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? Aunque he de confesarte que estoy segura que él más que nadie desea saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ahome sonrió con melancolía antes de responder.

-Por esta única ocasión soy yo quien tiene la culpa de todo –explicó con voz apagada-, he sido yo quien se a empecinado en creer que tiene algún derecho sobre Inuyasha cuando nunca sido así, y ahora sufro al darme cuenta de que él nunca me había visto de la misma manera que yo a él.

-Te comprendo –dijo Kaede palmeándole la espalda comprendiendo tardíamente que el único problema entre la sacerdotisa y el mitad bestia era justamente que ya no había problema-, deberías hablar con él, en este momento debe de estar como loco buscándote.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –susurró dolida Ahome, a quien le dolía escuchar la misma recomendación que momentos antes Miroku le hiciera a Inuyasha

-Pues no toleraré que sigas sufriendo de esta manera –resolvió la anciana-, iré ahora mismo a buscar a Inuyasha para que venga a hablar contigo y digan todo lo que tengan que decir, de lo contrario terminaras muriendo de tristeza.

La anciana ya había echado a andar cuando Ahome la retuvo.

-En realidad –empezó como si decir aquellas palabras le costara un gran trabajo-, quisiera que llamara también a Sango y a Shipo, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de partir… Y quisiera que vinieran a desearme suerte.

La vieja sacerdotisa asintió comprensiva y continuó su camino a la aldea para cumplir la última petición de Ahome.

Continuara…

•

•

•

•

•

N/A:

¡Ay, queridos lectores! me pongo nerviosa de pensar en lo cerca que estamos del final… Solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior… Debo confesar que me he encerrado en mi estudio a escribir este capítulo luego de terminar una novela de Hermann Hesse y es que las ideas no dejaban de venir! Creo que debería hacer eso más a menudo, aunque no todos los días se acaban libros como ese, y no es que sea de sus mejores obras si no que dicho relato encajaba a la perfección con el humor del que me encontraba; para ser exacta me sentía yo toda una viejecita cansada y hastiada que no sabe descargar su mal humor de otra forma que no sea creando, así que aproveché el momento y de ese momento saqué este capítulo y las ideas del que viene, ojala lo hallan disfrutado!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews! Gracias a Kaoru Higurashi, rafiki, Scarlet-Fire, kaory cherry y master911… Nunca me canso de decir lo bien que me hacen sus comentarios!!

Besos y más besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan n.-

P.D.: Aprovechen lo poco que quedan de vacaciones al máximo que las obligaciones ya sea acercan y hay que rehuirles tanto como podamos de la mejor manera: Divirtiéndonos!!


	17. “El Mensaje que no Debía ser Recibido”

C

**COMPLICADO AMOR**

Capitulo 17

"El Mensaje que no Debía ser Recibido"

Ahome se encontraba recargada en el pozo sagrado que la conduciría a su hogar, esperaba a sus amigos. O cuando menos a los que quedaban, había rehusado la sugerencia de la anciana Kaede al ofrecerse a llamar a Inuyasha por que temía no saber que hacer cuando estuviera sola con él. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor sería despedirse de todos de una buena vez y volver al sitio al que pertenecía. Se sentía tan deprimida que pensó que lo primero que haría al llegar a su casa sería echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre, quien seguramente intentaría darle ánimos a pesar de no comprender lo que le ocurría.

Ahome volteó a ver el cielo.

Se preguntó si las nubes estarían igual de grises en la época actual, pues aunque solo eran unas cuantas cubriendo el sol, Ahome las veía como una cubierta oscura que velaba el cielo azul. En eso trataba de distraer sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pronunciar su nombre en la lejanía, volteó en la dirección en la que se escuchaba una voz llamándola y poco después pudo divisar al chico mitad bestia por quien hacía unos instantes había llorado.

-¡Ahome! –la llamó a gritos Inuyasha quien se aproximaba a toda velocidad

La sacerdotisa se levantó al verlo acercarse y cuando el estuvo jadeando ante ella, contuvo las lágrimas que se le querían desbordar de los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que suscitarse justamente la circunstancia que había tratado de evitar?

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho la anciana decrepita? –Preguntó Inuyasha con dificultad-, me la he topado de camino hacía acá y me dijo que iría por tus cosas y llamaría a los demás por que pretendías despedirte ¿Es cierto que pretendes irte tan pronto?

-Si… -respondió quedamente la joven sacerdotisa sin mirarlo directamente

-¿Pero por qué tienes que irte tan pronto? –le cuestionó Inuyasha sin comprender por qué tanta prisa, pero lo hizo con tal falta de tacto que casi fue brusco.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –respondió tratando de contenerse, en especial después de la maleducada forma en la que Inuyasha le había hablado ¿Cómo era posible que la tratara como si nada ocurriera?-, he hecho lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, ya no tiene sentido esperar…

Inuyasha miró el rostro de la sacerdotisa, que lucía resuelto y hasta algo enfadado, así que pensó que ya no había más que hablar.

-Entiendo… -dijo sin más

Paro a Ahome no le pareció una respuesta apropiada pues se preguntó qué pretendía el tonto de Inuyasha con esa respuesta tan poco emotiva siendo que aquel momento debía ser memorable, definitivamente Inuyasha no debía conocer la palabra delicadeza ¡Mira que hablarle tan despreocupadamente en una circunstancia como aquella! (Aunque eso era exagerar por que en realidad él estaba muy serio; en cambio ella había imaginado toda una escena melodramática con todo y los ruiseñores cantando tras de ellos al tiempo que ambos lloraban amargamente) Naturalmente Ahome no pensaba pasar por alto esa falta de gallardía, así que en lugar de ponerse a llorar como ocurriera en su fantasía, decidió hacerle saber que ella no toleraría el uso de monosílabos en un momento como aquel, después de todo era ultima vez que se iban a ver y por lo menos esperaba algo de sensibilidad de su parte, por lo que hizo que repentinamente recobrara los ánimos de siempre e intercambiara la melancolía por la ira.

-¿Cómo que "entiendes"? –gritó aparentemente ofendida, aunque de tal forma que hasta resultaba cómica- ¿Así que eso es lo único que puedes decir en un momento como este?

-Yo no… Ahome… quise decir –balbuceó Inuyasha tratando de excusarse, aunque realmente no tenía esperanza de que lo dejara terminar

-¡No cabe duda que eres un insensible de lo peor!-continuó la joven hecha una furia-, la anciana Kaede tiene razón, eres de un incomprensivo…

-¿Cómo que incomprensivo? –se defendió Inuyasha-, si te acabo de decir…

-¡Nada! –lo cortó groseramente, auque lo que pretendía adoptar la voz de victima- no cabe duda que también el monje Miroku tenía razón, no tienes ni un ápice de consideración y eres un egoísta…

Inuyasha, quien estaba a punto de retroceder por la ira desencadenada de Ahome, se sorprendió del último comentario que pronunciara.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó estupefacto de escuchar justo lo que el monje le recriminara.

Ahome, al darse cuenta de su error comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa por ser descubierta, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que en todo caso no tenía por que fingir no haber escuchado la conversación que había mantenido Inuyasha con Miroku, en especial si ella era la única agraviada.

-¡He dicho que el monje Miroku tenía razón al decir que eres un perfecto egoísta que nunca piensa en los demás! –repitió histérica

-¿Pero como…? –se extrañó

-¡Lo he escuchado todo! –Confesó Ahome escudándose tras aquella actitud mandona que en ocasiones solía usar para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones

-¿A q-que te refieres exactamente con _todo_? –preguntó Inuyasha, a quien le volvía a la mente la idea de retroceder antes de que se pusiera peligroso.

-¡Me refiero a que escuché lo suficiente como para desearte de buen grado una muerte lenta y dolorosa!

Inuyasha alarmado puso cara de interrogación, y es que no se recordaba haber dicho nada tan terrible como para que Ahome había deseara tal cosa, más imaginaba que no iba tardar en descubrirlo.

-¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que te habías enamorado de Sango? –le preguntó si dejar ese tono de mamá regañona- ¡No pongas esa cara, que entre las curiosidades que escuché que Miroku te decía, aclaraba textualmente que la habías besado!

A Inuyasha le ardía la cara de tan roja que se le había puesto al escuchar a Ahome decir eso, y ya se había dado por muerto cuando se comenzaron a escuchar varias pisadas en la hierba verde. Eran la anciana Kaede, Shipo y Sango, quienes se aproximaban a buen ritmo.

Ambos se quedaron callados al ver como se aproximaban, e Inuyasha no estaba seguro si su llegada había ocurrido en el momento más oportuno o no. Ahome por su parte no observaba a los nuevos visitantes, si no a Inuyasha, quien no tardó en posar su mirada en la exterminadora.

-Inuyasha ¡_Abajo_! –ordenó la saverdotiza casi por instinto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a convocar al hechizo del rosario cada vez que se molestaba con Inuyasha

-¿Por que demonios hiciste eso? -preguntó Inuyaha de cara al suelo, adolorido por el tremendo golpe que se llevó, en especial estando desprevenido; e iba a protestar mas, pero se detuvo al ver que Ahome parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

-Lo siento -dijo ella enjugándose una lágrima que acabada de deslizarse por su mejilla, lo cual contrastaba con la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios– solo quería hacerlo por ultima vez antes de…-Y luego de acercarse a él, tomo el rosario que aprisionaba sus cuello- liberarte.

Y dicho esto le quitó el collar que por tanto tiempo había mantenido a raya al mitad bestia. Inuyasha impresionado no pudo decir una sola palabra, así que inclinó la cabeza comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-No es para ponerse triste –le dijo Ahome tratando de aparentar alegría, aunque el nudo que le apretaba la garganta arruinaba por completo su cometido.

Inuyasha asintió, auque casi de improviso sintió como la nostalgia hacía mella en sus ojos dorados.

-Además, -agregó sonriéndole al ver que sus compañeros por fin llegaban hasta ellos-, no dudo que la anciana Kaede pronto te haga uno nuevo –y al decir esto miró a Sango, quien puso cara que culpabilidad a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía sin razón aparente.

Ahome se aproximó a la exterminadora un momento después y la abrazó brevemente.

-Tú te ganaste en unos instantes el corazón que Kikyo y yo estuvimos disputándonos por tanto tiempo… Quiérelo tanto como yo lo haría, -le dijo al oído en el breve momento que duró el abrazo.

La exterminadora no respondió, parecía turbada y no comprendía a que se debían esas palabras pues ¿Cómo es que ella sabía del sentimiento que creía ocultar y del que se sentía culpable? ¿Por qué si es que la había descubierto, no la injuriaba? Debería odiarla, y sin embargo; sin ningún pronóstico, le cedía aquello que más quería en el mundo… La miró a los ojos sin poder decir nada; y a pesar de que quería decirle algo, aunque solo fueran unas cuantas palabras de disculpas, sus labios no se despegaron para articular ni una palabra, aunque Ahome tampoco le habría dado tiempo de hacerlo puesto que al siguiente instante ya estaba despidiéndose del pequeño Shipo, quien no paraba de llorar.

Si bien Sango no sabía lo que ocurría -puesto que la anciana Kaede solo le había avisado que Ahome iba a partir y que se encontraba en el pozo por el que solía trasportarse a su época-, tampoco sabía ni comprendía por que había tomado esa resolución tan repentina, lo cual la dejó algo consternada, pero no pudo evitar sentir gratitud hacía ella luego de aquellas palabras que le dirigiera, en especial por que en ellas no había ningún dejo de enfado o resentimiento.

Sango permaneció de pie mirando como Ahome consolaba a Shipo, sin conseguir –aunque lo intentaba-, las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Inuyasha.

-Tranquilo -le dijo Ahome al pequeño zorrito luego de darle un largo abrazo-, la anciana Kaede cuidara muy bien de ti.

-¡Pero te extrañaré! -sollozó el zorrito tallándose los ojos y sacando del bolsillo la lagartija que Ahome había visto antes y tres insectos más.

-Son muy bonitos –dijo abrazándolo nuevamente al recordar que unas horas antes había prometido ver los insectos que él consiguiera recoger

Ahome, luego de dedicarle unas palabras consoladoras al pequeño del grupo, le dio las gracias por todo a Kaede quien asintiendo le deseó buena suerte para después de tenderle la mochila amarilla que había recogido de la cabaña, la joven sacerdotisa la tomó y se encaminó al pozo.

Cuando pasó a lado de Inuyasha para dirigirse a su destino, le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura, pero no se le acercó; fue entonces cuando él, tomándola por la muñeca la retuvo y un instante después la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Ahome, quien había estado conteniendo las lágrimas haciendo uso de todo el dominio que tenía de sí misma, no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse, apretando con fuerza el rosario morado que aún tenía en sus manos. Apenas se separó de Inuyasha, la sacerdotisa corrió hacia el pozo y sin decir nada más puesto que las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos no se lo permitían, saltó en él sin tener el valor de dar otra ojeada a aquella época maravillosa donde había pasado incontables buenos ratos y sonrió al pensar que esa despedida se parecía más a la de su imaginación.

Apenas tocó el suelo de tierra del pozo donde se esparcían aquí y allá huesos de monstruos antiguos sintió como era arrastrada hacía la dimensión y época a la que pertenecía. Aquella sensación solo la sintió por un instante, más cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y reconoció el piso terroso del templo que era su hogar, quinientos años en el futuro, en el Japón de la época actual, continuó llorando.

Allí, donde una escalera de cuerdas la esperaba para emerger a su verdadera realidad, Ahome Higurashi de quince años de edad, terminaba su aventura; pensó en los recuerdos que serían imposibles de borrar sin importar cuantos años pasaran, y en los amigos que recordaría siempre; y sobre todo, pensó en el que sería su incondicional primer amor, que aunque terminó sin consumarse y al final resultó no ser correspondido, permanecería presente en su alma el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto en la época Feudal la vida seguía su curso.

El llanto de un pequeño zorrito rasgaba el sereno silencio del bosque sin forma de ser acallado. Shipo, quien no se había querido mover de su lugar desde que Ahome saltara en el pozo, sollozaba con tanta fuerza y se ponía de un rojo tan intenso que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría como un globo al ser pinchado. Sin embargo, las personas que lo rodeaban no hacían nada por calmarlo y estaban inmóviles en sus sitios. Inuyasha no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al pozo en el que Ahome se acababa de introducir, y Sango, quien por fin había conseguido reunir la voluntad suficiente para levantar el rostro, no apartaba la vista de Inuyasha, quien lucía cabizbajo.

La anciana Kaede por su parte, esperaba pacientemente a que el pequeño se cansara, lo cual no tardó en suceder, y es que el pequeño había llorado tanto que las lagrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, y había gritado tanto que terminó quedándose afónico. Lo tomó en brazos cuando supo que estaba a punto de caer dormido y resolvió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a la aldea. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, volteó a ver a Sango e Inuyasha con una mirada de mudo interés, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea. Se preguntó qué harían esos dos con su vida ahora que el equipo que se había formado con el fin de recuperar la piedra de Shikón y destruir a Naraku había cumplido su misión y se desintegraba, pero también sabía que la respuesta no tardaría en darse a conocer.

Sango continuó observando a Inuyasha durante largo rato. Quería saber que pasaba por su mente y que tan triste estaba. Pensó que debía dolerle mucho la partida de Ahome, pues a era innegable que la había amado, e incluso se sentía algo culpable por las lágrimas que su amiga derramara, aunque la confortaban las palabras que le dijera antes de irse.

Algo que la inquietaba tanto como el estado emocional de Inuyasha era el no tener ni idea de cómo, tanto Ahome como Miroku se habían enterado de lo que ocurría entre Inuyasha y ella… Aunque al pensar en ello, se sonrojó. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en Inuyasha y ella como si realmente hubiera ocurrido algo relevante? En especial si ninguno había dicho nada al respecto, después de todo, Sango no tenía ninguna prueba que ameritara que realmente existía _algo_ entre ellos; solo el recuerdo de un beso y lo que sentía revolotear en su corazón. La noche anterior, cuando se encontraba a solas con Inuyasha, sentados en la rama del árbol que se encontraba frente al templo, había pensado que era evidente que su amor era correspondido, que Inuyasha realmente sentía algo más que amistad por ella y que la prueba de ello había sido aquel repentino beso que le había dado, pero ahora lo dudaba. Lo dudaba a pesar de las palabras de Ahome, pues al final de cuentas parecía evidente que era Sango quien estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y nunca viceversa… Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Inuyasha no se atreviera a decirlo por consideración a Ahome, o simplemente por que no sabía como expresarlo. Sea lo que fuere, inquietaba tanto a la exterminadora que empezó a pensar que no lo sabría nunca si no le preguntaba. El único inconveniente es que no se atrevía preguntarle a Inuyasha tan abiertamente "¿Me amas o no?" En especial luego de la enternecedora escena que acababa de protagonizar con Ahome.

Ella suspiró apesadumbrada, pues no sabía como resolver aquel problema; sin embargo no supo que hacer cuando se dio cuenta que dicho suspiro había llamado la atención de Inuyasha, quien la miraba expectante. Ella comenzaba a sentirse demasiado nerviosa y creyó que si seguía viéndola de aquella manera terminaría gritándole la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza involuntariamente. Afortunadamente para ella, Inuyasha fue quien decidió hablar primero.

-Que extraño se siente… –inició Inuyasha reflexivo sin apartar los ojos del rostro de la exterminadora- comenzar a estar solo nuevamente.

Sango sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al oír dichas palabras… y sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, congelada ante aquella mirada dorada.

-Toda mi vida, desde la muerte de mi madre –continuó con seriedad-, había estado solo. Nunca nadie se había interesado por mí, y yo no creía que fuera necesario que alguien lo hiciera, siempre fue así, hasta que conocí a Kikyo…

El corazón de Sango volvió a reaccionar ante las palabras de Inuyasha, pero en esta ocasión el dolor se hizo intenso hasta casi convertirse en desespero, pues qué no habría dado ella por ser esa persona que lo alejara de la triste soledad a la que había tenido que enfrentarse toda su vida; sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía saber lo que Sango sentía y continuó hablando sin apartar la vista de ella.

-…después apareció el maldito de Naraku –y al recordar al culpable de tantas desgracias apretó los puños y juntó las cejas en una expresión de desprecio- él, por medio de engaños hizo que nos lastimáramos y yo terminé siendo sellado en el Árbol Sagrado… Pasaron 50 años antes de que Ahome me quitara la flecha que me mantuvo dormido por tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó.

Sango conocía esa historia, la había escuchado tantas veces ya, que creía jamás la olvidaría, aquella historia en la que ella sencillamente no encajaba y de la que formaría parte mucho tiempo después; de tal forma lo percibía, que en esos momentos se sentía como una vil intrusa. Aún siendo así, sabiendo que ella no merecía merito alguno por la felicidad de aquel que se encontraba frente a ella, y a sabiendas de que quizás nunca lo haría, deseaba aproximarse a Inuyasha, pero pareciera que sus rodillas habían perdido la fuerza ya que no querían moverse por más que ella se los ordenaba. Apenas podía creer que unos segundos antes había estado a punto de preguntarle a Inuyasha que era lo que realmente sentía por ella.

-Me parece imposible de creer, que ahora todo haya terminado… -dijo él cada vez más bajo, y es que su voz se había modulado hasta convertidse casi en un susurro- y que nuevamente me esté quedando solo.

A Sango la inquietaron aquellas palabras, pero era una inquietud que enternecía pues por primera vez se daba real cuenta de que si alguien extrañaría aquel grupo que se formó en la travesía por la búsqueda de la perla de Shikón, ese era él. Todos quienes formaron parte de aquella aventura habían tenido una vida feliz hasta que fue destruida por las pretensiones de un destino inefable, o peor aún, por culpa de Naraku. Ahome por ejemplo, ni siquiera había podido elegir entre aventurarse o no, puesto que había roto en cientos de fragmentos la perla sin querer y su deber era reunirlos para evitar que el poder de entes malignos se acrecentara; Shipo, había perdido a sus padres en manos de los hermanos Trueno, y se había unido al grupo casi por azar; Miroku por su parte, siempre había sabido sacarle provecho a la maldición que Naraku le hizo a su familia 50 años atrás, pero se unió al grupo con la intención de eliminarlo y así no tener el mismo trágico final que sus predecesores al ser absorbidos por el agujero negro; y al final estaba ella… ella que había sido siempre una joven feliz que esperaba ser tan fuerte y valiente como su padre algún día, pero cuyo futuro había sido truncado por Naraku el día que engañó a su familia hasta darle muerte a todos en su aldea, dejándola viva solo para mentirle diciendo que Inuyasha había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padres y sus amigos y así hacer que se pusiera en su contra; sin embargo, no le había funcionado, pues terminaría uniéndose al equipo que acabaría con él. Al final, no había podido salvar a su hermano Kohaku de la muerte, aunque en realidad siempre la había sabido inminente, pero al menos había podido morir en paz luego de que le extrajeran el fragmento que había en su interior y con el que tantas veces la pusieran en un dilema… Todos habían cumplido sus objetivos, excepto él, quien en un principio solo deseaba convertirse en un monstruo completo y que había terminado renunciado a ese deseo. Ahora que todo había acabado cada quien podía seguir su camino, tratar de reconstruir sus vidas, pero él no tenía un camino por el cual andar.

Arrastrada por ese calido sentimiento que las palabras de Inuyasha provocaran en su interior, Sango se aproximó a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Esa sería la primera vez que Inuyasha le dejaba entrever por voluntad propia lo que se escondía tras el velo que cubría su alma misteriosa y todo parecía un tanto irreal. Algo en su interior le hacía rememorar la noche que lo vio herido en la habitación de aquel castillo feudal, cuando volvió del bosque después de hablar con la sacerdotisa Kikyo y se propuso cuidar de él; en aquel momento igual que ahora, había sentido un enorme deseo de verlo feliz. Parecía que hubieran pasado años, pero en esta ocasión él estaba consiente y la miraba con sus refulgentes ojos color de sol.

-Podría abofetearte ¿sabes? –le advirtió afectuosamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas solo teniéndome enfrente?

Inuyasha la miró perplejo ante aquella pregunta.

-Sango…

-Yo… -continuó la exterminadora tratando de impedir que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista- aún sigo a tu lado.

Inuyasha conmovido por tal declaración comenzó a sentir una atracción casi magnética hacía Sango quien seguía mirándolo con expresión dulce; sus ojos humedecidos por lágrimas que no se atrevían a emerger de aquellos destellos marrones hacían tan intensa su hermosura que tuvo la necesidad de probar nuevamente uno de sus besos y estaba tan cerca que podría haberlo hecho, pero Inuyasha no consiguió eliminar la distancia a tiempo, ya que un segundo después desvió la mirada.

Lo hizo por que pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, y en un inusitado instinto de protección tomó a Sango por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí.

Sango no supo como reaccionar ante aquel acercamiento tan repentino; estaba tan sonrojada que bien se la podría haber confundido con una manzana, y la conmoción había sido tal que se quedó sin habla por un instante; pero Inuyasha por primera vez no le prestaba atención a sus mejillas carmesíes, pues estaba muy concentrado en tratar de divisar al dueño de la presencia que había percibido el instante anterior. Miró con fijeza los árboles que tenía a su al rededor, y no mucho después se percató de un aroma que le resultaba familiar, y al reconocerlo, supo quien se trataba.

Sango, quien lo miraba expectante trataba de encontrar una excusa para apartarse de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban y la ponían tan tremendamente nerviosa; aunque teniendo el rostro de Inuyasha tan cercano se preguntó si el joven mitad bestia se atrevería a besarla nuevamente, igual que la noche anterior.

Sin embargo; lo que la exterminadora obtuvo de aquellos labios no fue el anhelado beso, si no algo completamente diferente, una simple palabra que con facilidad le rompió el corazón en dos.

-Kikyo… -susurró Inuyasha soltando a Sango de inmediato, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo en su busca.

Sango de quedó turbada. No acababa de creer lo que había oído.

-Por fin te has dado cuenta de mi presencia –dijo una voz entre los árboles, era la sacerdotisa Kikyo, quien aparecía como si respondiera a la invocaron de su nombre.

-¿Kikyo, que…? –trató de preguntar Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

-Por tu sorpresa interpreto que la exterminadora no te hizo llegar mi mensaje ¿cierto?-dijo volteando a ver a Sango, que seguía sin siquiera poder parpadear-, aunque francamente, desde un principio pensé que no lo haría.

-¿De que hablas? –Inquirió Inuyasha confuso-, ¿Qué tiene Sango que…?

-Hace ya varias noches que hablé con esa exterminadora –explicó Kikyo-, le ofrecí mis serpientes cazadoras para que pudiera volver a la aldea en la que se hospedaban a cambio de que te entregara un mensaje… Se suponía que debía avisarte de mi presencia, pero por lo visto, faltó a su palabra.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Inuyasha viendo a Sango incrédulo

Los ojos ocres de Inuyasha quemaban de pura expectación.

-Si… -admitió Sango sin aparentar estar ni un poco avergonzada por habérselo ocultado

Inuyasha apenas podía creerlo, se giró hacía Kikyo como esperando que dijera que todo era una farsa, pero la sacerdotisa solo asintió. El mitad bestia dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacía Sango, pero en esta ocasión, al hacerlo, su mirada era grave.

-Sango, vete por favor –le exigió-, Kikyo y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes…

Sango hubiera querido protestar, pero bien sabía que no serviría de nada, le parecía imposible creer lo que le pedía, ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido esa mujer en aquel momento? Sango apenas puso sostenerle la mirada un segundo más, pues al siguiente instante se encontraba corriendo hacía la aldea sin intención de mirar atrás.

Continuara…

•

•

•

•

•

N/A:

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo por que el que viene será el que dará –después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo- el cierre de esta historia. Realmente empiezo a sentir el peso de la nostalgia, y es que en esta historia se han diluido ya poco más de 3 años de mi vida. Aún me cuesta creer que empecé esta historia cuando tenía solo quince años, en aquella dulce época el plan era –quizás un poco egocéntricamente-, que la historia tuviera tantos capítulos como yo años. Pero los años pasaron y el final de la historia no se acercaba, así que por cada año que pasaba se sumaba un capitulo más, hasta el día de hoy; y así, ajustándome al plan inicial, serán 18 capítulos; esto debido a que no dejaré que llegue diciembre sin que esta historia llegue a su fin.

Respecto a este capitulo, "El mensaje que no debía ser recibido", debo confesar, fue quizás el primero en ser imaginado, pues en el que Ahome por fin regresa a su época y en el que se cumple la intención inicial. Hice este capitulo con mucho entusiasmo y cuidado, para no salirme del contexto que había trazado y no dejarme arrastrar por la emoción, así que espero y lo hayan disfrutado, puesto que yo sí lo he hecho, y mucho!

Y ahora, una sorpresa:

¡¡Regalo para todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia a mi lado!! Solo agréguenle un "h t t p: / /" a estas direcciones al principio ¡Gracias!

Estos torpes trazos se han ido formando junto con esta historia:

i88./albums/k162/KuchikiRukia-chan/Copia2decap0.jpg

i88./albums/k162/KuchikiRukia-chan/cap0-1.jpg

i88./albums/k162/KuchikiRukia-chan/sngokimo.jpg

i88./albums/k162/KuchikiRukia-chan/cap3.jpg

i88./albums/k162/KuchikiRukia-chan/snguito-1.jpg

Besos,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan


	18. “LO QUE HAY DETRÁS DEL HORIZONTE”

**N/A:** Debo confesar que este capitulo fue escrito bajo los influjos embriagadores de dos canciones que aun ahora se mezclan en mi cabeza: Four Seasons de Amuro Namie y Rakuen de Do as Infinity, endings de dos de las pelis de Inuyasha, por lo que no estoy del todo segura si la congruencia forma parte de este capitulo final o solo lo imagino así por la atmósfera que generaron en mí dichas canciones. Lean bajo su propio riesgo u.u!

.

.

.

.

.

**= COMPLICADO AMOR =**

Capitulo 18

"LO QUE HAY DETRÁS DEL HORIZONTE"

Inuyasha apenas volvió a ver a la exterminadora, y cuando lo hizo su mirada era grave.

-Sango, vete por favor –le exigió Inuyasha apenas atreviéndose a verla a la cara-, Kikyo y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes…

Sango hubiera querido protestar, pero bien sabía que no serviría de nada, le parecía imposible creer lo que le pedía, ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido esa mujer en aquel momento? Sango apenas puso sostenerle la mirada un segundo más, pues al siguiente instante se encontraba corriendo hacía la aldea sin intención de mirar atrás.

"No me importa" pensó Sango alejándose de aquel lugar caminando presurosa, "No me importa" se dijo nuevamente para después echar a correr alejándose de aquel claro "No me importa, no me importa ¡No me importa!" Las palabras que él le había dicho la hirieron por dentro, y aunque lo deseaba negar con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que le importaba… Y mucho.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- gritó histéricamente y toda una bandada de aves que se ocultaban en las ramas de los árboles que la rodeaban salieron volando hacía el cielo, asustados por aquel ruido. La exterminadora echó a correr entre los árboles del bosque como siguiendo un sendero inexistente que la guiaba había la aldea.

Los animales que se hallaban en el bosque se alejaban asustados de aquella figura que se movía con rapidez y luego miraban interrogantes por si el peligro había pasado.

Sango corría tan rápido como le era posible y es que, al igual que le ocurriera al perseguir a Miroku, la yukata le impedía mover las piernas libremente, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por alejarse del claro donde se encontraba el pozo, de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y de Inuyasha. Corría para alejar la aflicción y la tristeza. Ya adentrada en el bosque le era más difícil moverse, evadía los árboles y arbustos con violencia, como sus deseara hacerse daño, recibiendo rasguños en todo el cuerpo y rasgando ligeramente su ropa. Sus mejillas ardían y, aunque trataba de contener el llanto, sus lágrimas las empapaban rodando por ellas sin poder detenerse.

¡Esa maldita sacerdotisa! ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido en ese momento? Y es que por más que le doliera, bien sabía lo mucho que ella significaba para Inuyasha; después de todo, solo al verla le había dicho que se marchara, le había sido tan fácil suplantar su compañía por la de ella aun cuando él sabía que… que ella…

Se sentía tonta por no querer luchar contra aquel sentimiento que desde el principio había sabido indebido, y que sin embargo se había arraigado tan profundamente en sus ser que le era imposible atentar contra él, más seguía preguntarse ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de quien menos debía? El, quien ya tenía suficientes problemas del corazón como para lidiar con otro más. Empezaba a creer que debía odiarse por no haberse alejado de él cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo que no debía sentir, algo que no solo causaría daños a personas que quería, como Ahome e incluso Miroku, si no que también la dañaría a ella. Estaba tan abatida que ni siquiera veía claros sus pensamientos, todos se revolvían en su cabeza conexos por un enorme sentimiento de desconsuelo. Pero se consideraba merecedora de aquel dolor, pues estúpidamente había creído, aunque solo fuera por aquellos momentos en que él la rodeara con sus brazos, que existía la esperanza de estar a su lado ¿Cómo había podido asegurarle que permanecería a su lado si esa decisión jamás le había pertenecido realmente? Incluso había creído que las palabras que pronunciara tenían algún valor para él, realmente había llegado a creerlo, pero la decepción era dura y lo era aún más aceptarlo. Acababa de comprobarlo en su mirada cuando le exigió que se marchara, pues ella no tenía nada que ver con el asunto que tenía que tratar con Kikyo; y aún así, quería tenerlo… Quería poder opinar, quería imaginar que el amor que sentía le daba algún derecho sobre Inuyasha, pero no era así… Y eso dolía.

Que ridículas lucían sus esperanzadoras expectativas expuestas a la luz de la realidad, tan ingenuas e irreales como se sentía ella misma.

A cada paso que daba en aquella carrera en la que luchaba consigo misma, dejaba salir todo lo que le oprimía en el corazón. Quería deshacerse de todo el dolor a base de lágrimas y esperaba que cuando estas se secaran en sus mejillas, también se secaran en su corazón, más sabía que era imposible, pues sabía que el dolor que ahora sentía indicaba que aquello que esperaba olvidar seguía vivo, y que mientras más doliera, mas presente estaba… Sinceramente no quería olvidarlo, más _sabía_ que debía hacerlo.

Mientras sus fuerzas se agotaban, sus piernas se debilitaban perdiendo agilidad, haciendo evidente que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, propiciando así que también sus pensamientos se volvieran borrosos y cada vez menos claros; y a pesar de ello seguía avanzando a la vez que sus lagrimas no cesaban de escurrir por su rostro, y cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más no tuvo otro remedio que empezar a detenerse alargando cada vez menos las piernas hasta formar pequeños pasos, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas cuando, entre los ya escasos árboles, pudo divisar la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. No podía rendirse ante el cansancio, debía llegar, tenía que alejarse de lo que le ocasionaba tanta tristeza. Esperó a retomar un poco el aliento apoyada en un árbol e inmediatamente después continuó caminando, aunque ahora le costara mucho más trabajo subir aquella pequeña cuesta.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta vio a su pequeña Kirara esperándola, que al verla se acercó a ella de inmediato y acarició su tobillo en un gesto consolador. La exterminadora cayó de rodillas ante esa tierna muestra de lealtad y tomando a su fiel compañera en brazos continuó llorando al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento. Aquello, Sango lo interpretó como si Kirara siempre hubiera sabido que aparecería por aquella puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas, era casi un "Sabía que esto pasaría" y de haber podido hablar un "Te lo dije", y es que aquello no podía haber salido bien ni en sueños… Había anhelado algo imposible, y ahora sufría por las consecuencias.

Acababa de enjugarse las lágrimas cuando la anciana Kaede entró en la pequeña y única habitación.

-Sango, eres tú… -dijo aparentemente sorprendida de verla- pensé que ya te habrías ido y por eso no traje la comida que les prometí en cuanto llegaron

-¿Por qué tendría que haberme ido? –preguntó casi por inercia, en un intento de que la anciana no notara sus ojos húmedos aún.

-Oh, bueno, como Ahome partió pensé que solo Inuyasha se quedaría y como el monje Miroku ya ha partido pensé que tal vez lo habrías seguido, pero por lo visto tu y él no…

-No –la cortó Sango-, yo y él no.

-¡Ah, ya veo! –Exclamo como quien se entera de un asunto lamentable y le palmeó la espalda comprensiva, creyendo interpretar correctamente los indicios de llanto en la cara de Sango, quien al parecer no había podido ocultarlos tan bien como hubiera querido-, lo siento por ti, querida. Que pena, Ahome también tuvo que pasar por algo similar… Parece ser que hoy no ha sido un día de suerte para el amor.

Sango no se sintió con fuerzas para sacar a Kaede de su error y pensó que quizás, el que pensara eso, sería lo mejor; aunque en algo concordaba con ella, y es que aquel día parecía poder inaugurarse como "El día de llorar por Inuyasha". Volvió a tallarse los ojos, esta vez solo para asegurarse de que no salieran más lágrimas de ellos y miró a la anciana de soslayo.

-Que mal, debes estar muriendo de hambre ¿cierto? –y debió interpretar el silencio de Sango como afirmativo, pues agregó-, te traeré algo, espera aquí…

Apenas la anciana Kaede salió de la cabaña dejando nuevamente a la exterminadora sola, ésta se levantó. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí; partiría como Ahome y Miroku habían hecho. Pensó que después de todo nunca había imaginado una despedida alegre, e incluso creía que la anciana sacerdotisa había tenido razón para sorprenderse cuando vio que aún no se había marchado, pues al final de cuentas, ya no tenía nada que la retuviera allí… De hecho, estaba casi segura que la única razón que tenía para permanecer en aquella aldea, se encontraba en el bosque feliz y contento con su querido primer amor, por lo que ella no tenía cabida en el juego y el quedarse en aquel lugar solo haría más agudo su triste sentir. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar ni nada que anhelar, trataría de buscar un nuevo futuro, sin importar que éste se encontrara alejado de la felicidad… o de quien para ella, era la felicidad.

Tomó los dos grandes trozos de Hiraikotsu que se encontraban recargados sobre la pared y cargándolos trabajosamente salió de la cabaña. La pequeña Kirara la siguió. Caminó con paso decidido, aunque con lentitud apreciando por última vez la vista de aquella pequeña aldea, pues ella, contrario a Miroku, había decidido no evitar el pequeño poblado para llegar al camino que guiaba a las afueras de la aldea. Observó por última vez a las personas que caminaban por su lado, quienes enfrentaban un día más siguiendo una rutina establecida con la que día a día formaban una vida. Ella pensaba en que esa no parecía una vida del todo mala y le paso por la cabeza la idea de que le gustaría llevar una vida como esa algún día, o cuando menos eso pensaba antes de que su ensoñación fuera interrumpida al ver entre dos cabañas a Shipo, quien jugaba con dos niños de la aldea; Sango lo observó por un instante, parecía bastante contento. El pequeño zorrito parecía el único capaz de adaptarse a la separación del grupo, olvidando con esa rápida crueldad propia en los infantes. Sango hubiera querido despedirse de él, más creyó que lo mejor sería no hacerlo ya que le hubiera sido muy difícil separarse de él si lloraba como lo había hecho con Ahome; tal vez cuando creciera un poco más ya no recordaría las aventuras por las que habían pasado y con el paso del tiempo terminaría por olvidar los nombres de sus compañeros; ella en cambio, estaba segura de no poder deshacerse de ningún detalle de las aventuras que había tenido que pasar a lado de sus amigos.

Caminando cuesta abajo, Sango volteó hacía atrás… quizás esperaba volver a divisar al zorrito entre las casas, o quizás guardaba en secreto la vaga y casi subconsciente esperanza de que Inuyasha apareciera de la nada y fuera tras ella antes de que lograra pisar el suelo terroso del camino que habían seguido para llegar hasta allí, que le pidiera que se quedara a su lado como ella misma se lo había dicho… sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Cuando llegó al lugar en el que había charlado con en monje Miroku, no hubo una mano que la tomara de improviso ni un grito que la hiciera detenerse, así que desilusionada, y luego de mirar atrás por última vez, la exterminadora Sango siguió andando por el camino con su fiel amiguita Kirara, esperando hallar algo nuevo tras el horizonte, aquel sitio misterioso en el que al sol suele esconderse para no ver el rostro de la luna.

- - -

El cielo empezaba despejarse y el sol atenuado por las nubes y el paso de las horas golpeaba suavemente las superficies descubiertas por las ramas de los árboles, entre ellas un pequeño claro en cuyo centro se encontraba un pozo que solía servir de deposito de huesos de antiguos monstruos. En ese mismo claro había una sacerdotisa que miraba de frente a un mitad bestia, ambos en silencio, pues esperaban que el sonido de las pisadas de cierta exterminadora, quien acababa de salir corriendo del lugar, se extinguiera.

-Menos mal que ya se ha ido –dijo Kikyo cuando el sonido de pasos terminara por perderse entre los árboles, como si hablara de un invitado inoportuno.

Inuyasha la miró si decir nada.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando, Inuyasha –aseguró la sacerdotisa con tono lastimero

Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que no era así, pues lo que le rondaba por la cabeza era algo de lo que Kikyo no tenía ni idea.

-Seguramente te preguntarás –continuó-, que he venido he hacer aquí, y que es lo que te exigiré esta vez…

-No, Kikyo, yo no…

-Tranquilo –dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro con sus manos carentes de calidez-, solo quiero charlar.

Inuyasha no apartó aquellas suaves y frías manos de su rostro, si no que permaneció inmóvil aspirando ese aroma impregnado de nostalgia.

-Parece extraño ¿cierto? –comenzó nuevamente Kikyo con una ligera sonrisa y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Inuayasha-; es extraño estar así de cerca, frente a frente sin ninguna barrera que nos distancie.

-Te refieres a Naraku… -dijo Inuyasha tomando una de las manos de Kikyo entre las suyas, buscando en ellas aunque solo fuera un poco de calor, a pesar de que bien sabía que era en vano.

-La barrera de la que hablo no es Naraku, Inuyasha –dijo acercándose más a él-; es Ahome.

Inuyasha volteó de forma instintiva hacía el pozo por el que Ahome cruzara momentos antes.

-Tú… -empezó inuyasha incrédulo, apartándose un poco de Kikyo- ¿Habías estado observando desde el principio?

-No necesito espiar para percibir como mi propio poder espiritual se esfuma de esta época –aclaró la sacerdotisa-, aunque confieso vine tan pronto como percibí que desaparecía…

Kikyo trató de recuperar la distancia que había perdido, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó a Inuyasha quien se había soltado por completo de ella

La sacerdotisa hizo un nuevo intento de acercarse pero Inuyasha le retiró la mirada, no sabía que decir.

-Esta bien, te entiendo –dijo Kikyo bajando la mirada por un instante, para después buscar nuevamente los ojos del mitad bestia-, comprendo que te duela… Nadie podría comprender lo que sientes en este momento más que yo; pues también he sentido ese dolor… Pero Inuyasha, no puedes permanecer atado algo que no debió suceder.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de malestar.

-Tú no comprendes, Kikyo –dijo dándole la espalda por un momento, y viendo en la dirección en que Sango había corrido

-Claro que entiendo –le contradijo Kikyo-; sé que ahora no parece fácil, pero también sé que juntos podremos permitirnos encontrar el futuro que nos fue arrebatado… Por favor, Inuyasha, no te aferres a algo que no es posible.

Al escuchar estas palabras Inuyasha no pudo evitar el deseo de ver los ojos de aquella mujer que tanto amara, quien ahora le pedía continuar donde se habían quedado. Apenas miró dentro de aquellos ojos y descubrió que en ellos existía un desesperado anhelo, y aún así, sus pupilas no brillaban. La tristeza invadió el corazón de Inuyasha, por que comprendió que debía de sentirse terriblemente sola… Por lo que, impulsado por un cariño que emanaba de lo más profundo de su alma, se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició con ternura. Aquella mujer que aparentaba ser fría de sentimientos era realmente frágil y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de su corazón; no obstante, en esta ocasión no pudo identificar esa soledad en su propio interior. La poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo no parecía tan fuerte ahora, pues necesitaba alguien a su lado para disminuir aquel vacío que inundaba su ser; fue entonces que comprendió que ese alguien no podía ser él, por que ella necesitaba alguien que se sintiera tan vacío como ella, y él ya había olvidado qué era la soledad; lo había hecho en el momento en el que una exterminadora le mostrara su corazón y vaciara su contenido en un único reproche.

"_¿Cómo puedes decir que estas solo teniéndome enfrente? Yo… Aun sigo a tu lado"_

Recordar esas palabras bastó para que las dudas que Inuyasha había llegado a tener se disiparan por completo.

-De verdad lo siento, Kikyo -dijo separándose delicadamente de ella-; pero no puedo aceptar el ofrecimiento que me haces

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó atónita- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No es un ofrecimiento, es una exigencia… ¡No olvides que me perteneces! ¡Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro!

-Kikyo –dijo firmemente- aún cuando aceptara todo cuanto me dices, no puedo permanecer a tu lado.

-Pero, Inuyasha ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Ya no deseas aquella vida sencilla con la que soñamos en el pasado? -objetó la sacerdotisa-, tu sientes algo por mi… Lo pude sentir en tus manos tocando mi piel…

-Así es –admitió Inuyasha-, y ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá, pero ya no ese mismo que solía ser, Kikyo.

Aquella faz que momentos antes había brillado momentáneamente con la luz de la esperanza se volvió a ensombrecer bajo el velo del resentimiento.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? –Preguntó Kikyo recuperando su voz fría- ¿Por qué no quieres comprender que tu amor por Ahome no es más que una ilusión? ¡Ella es mi reencarnación! Ni siquiera se encuentra ya en esta época…

-Lo sé –afirmo Inuyasha a pesar de que aquellas palabras le ocasionaban un profundo malestar-, no es ella el motivo por el que no puedo estar a tu lado… -Y al ver el rostro interrogativo de la sacerdotisa se atrevió a continuar- Lo que sucede, es que no es de Ahome de quien me he enamorado.

La sacerdotisa lo miró perpleja. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión.

-¿¡Entonces que es!? –exclamó; más al ver el rostro decidido de Inuyasha pudo percibir algo más, como si comprendiera algo en la mirada del mitad bestia que le resultaba lejanamente familiar, una especie de luz que le decía que en un interior guardaba algo especial a lo cual ella no podía acceder; fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que debía reformular la pregunta-; ¿Acaso debo preguntar _quien_ es?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Ya veo… -dijo Kikyo en tono lúgubre-, aunque realmente no te entiendo Inuyasha… Todo este tiempo pensé… Pensé que aún existía oportunidad para nosotros

Inuyasha hubiera querido decir que lo sentía, por que realmente era así; pero sus labios permanecieron inmóviles. Quizás le avergonzaba pensar que era culpable de hacerla sentir mal, o tal vez era que simplemente le dolía aquella confesión de un anhelo irrealizable, en el que él mismo había soñado alguna vez.

El rostro de Kikyo reflejaba dureza; ya no miraba a Inuyasha, sus ojos lucían extraviados, era evidente que le costaba decidir qué hacer ahora que ya no había razón para encontrarse frente a quien la había despreciado. Permaneció inmóvil, pensando, y aun cuando su rostro no expresaba nada, sus puños estaban apretados, como temerosos de tomar una resolución final, aquella que le separaría para siempre de el único ser al que había amado realmente y que ahora decidía seguir su camino… Un camino en el que ella no podía acompañarle.

-Inuyasha –empezó con una voz que transmitía aquel calor que a su piel le era imposible-, déjame pedírtelo por ultima vez…

-Kikyo, yo no…

-Déjame terminar… Por favor –le pidió, e Inuyasha guardo silencio-, sí es lo que imaginas. Pero aún cuando ya sé la respuesta, quiero pedírtelo debidamente. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, aunque te parezca extraño, no lo exigiré y respetaré tu decisión sin decir una palabra. Cuando lo hayas hecho… todo terminará.

Inuyasha, comprendía lo que eso significaba para la sacerdotisa Kikyo y asintiendo le permitió hacer por ultima ocasión aquella petición.

-¿Vendrías conmigo, Inuyasha… -una lágrima se le escapó al pronunciar su nombre-, a intentar reconstruir el futuro que nos fue arrebatado?

E Inuyasha no quería responderle, aquello lo hacía terriblemente difícil, ver llorar a Kikyo era algo que nunca había imaginado presenciar, más ver sus mejillas húmedas le hería tanto como a ella misma. Y así, aunque lo lamentaba de veras, respondió muy a su pesar…

-Lo siento, Kikyo… -dijo casi en un susurro-, No.

La sacerdotisa no enjugó sus mejillas, y acercándose a Inuyasha, le tomó la mano.

-Me basta con que al menos uno de los dos encuentre la felicidad –y le apretó suavemente la mano antes de soltarla-, ahora eres libre.

Y posando por última vez sus ojos marrones en los de él, la sacerdotisa Kikyo le dio la espalda, más no se movió.

-¿Qué esperas? –preguntó ella con brusquedad al mitad bestia que miraba su negra cabellera agitarse apenas perceptiblemente con la brisa que había danzar las hojas de los árboles que los rodeaban-, ¡Vete!

-Gracias –musitó Inuyasha antes de obedecer su petición

Kikyo no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Inuyasha desapareciera entre los árboles y ya no pudiera sentir si presencia.

Y así, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo ni oírlo, dejó que la última lágrima derramada se secara en su mejilla; resignada a no compartir con él aquel halo de vida al que aún estaba sujeta.

- - -

Inuyasha se adentró en la en la espesura del bosque.

Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez y dejándose arrastrar por un complejo cúmulo de sensaciones insospechadas, Inuyasha se dirigió a la aldea a grandes saltos. Iba tan rápido como podía. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Sango, de clavar su mirada en sus hermosos ojos cafés y de decirle abiertamente aquello que por fin estaba libre en su interior, contarle lo que por fin descubrió que sentía, pues ahora lo veía claro y no le costaba definir qué era lo que provocaba que se le acelerara el corazón cuando estaba cerca de él. Su cuerpo estaba invadido de una emoción tan grande que le costaba respirar con propiedad, era como si su cuerpo no fuera suficientemente grande para albergar tan extraña y abundante alegría ¡Por fin se lo diría! A cada paso aumentaban las ansias de verla; deseaba exteriorizar todo lo que tenía anclado en su interior, pues empezaba a creer que si no lo hacía pronto, no lo haría nunca.

Iba tan de prisa que no tardó en ver como los árboles se apartaban cada vez más unos de los otros, y los pequeños claros se ampliaban hasta formar pastizales. Pronto pudo ver la aldea en la lejanía, y a su vez, pronto pudo ver la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en lo alto de la colina. Con saltos cada vez más largos se aproximó a la cabaña, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a ella. Casi podía imaginar el rostro de Sango en su interior. Seguramente estaría molesta con él por haberle pedido que se marchara para hablar con Kikyo, pero eso importaba poco, pues imaginaba que luego de que le expresara todo lo que guardaba revuelta y confusamente en su corazón recuperaría el buen humor; y quien sabe, quizás hasta se ganaría un beso, al pensar en ello recordó lo hermosa que lucía aún cuando arrugaba el ceño y sonrió, no tardaría en comprobarlo nuevamente.

Cruzó con expectación el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña, más no vio a la exterminadora dentro. Se quedó un instante inmóvil tratando de sobreponerse de la momentánea extrañeza de no encontrar a Sango, y más aún, al notar que no solo tampoco estaba Kirara, si no que todas sus pertenencias se habían esfumado; y aunque le hubiera gustado pensar que estaría en algún otro sitio de la aldea, supo que eso era imposible, pues no al no ver el enorme bumerang era fácil deducir que se había marchado. Fue así, como de forma tan súbita como aquella felicidad expectante lo había embargado, un repentino miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos. No sabía que hacer ni donde buscar o a que lado del camino había dirigido sus pasos ¿derecha o izquierda? De solo pensar que Sango no le quería volver a ver al grado de alejarse se esa manera, le aterraba profundamente. La idea de no volver a ver su rostro ni oír su voz le parecían tan abrumadoras que salió torpemente de la cabaña en busca de algún indicio, cualquier rastro. Caminó hacía la aldea en busca de su aroma, más todo en vano, pues la dulce y suave fragancia que expedía la exterminadora ocultaba cualquier vestigio de su existencia entre los aromas que despedían los demás aldeanos y el humo de las cabañas.

Tras un breve instante de desconcierto en el que no había sabido que hacer, Inuyasha buscó algo que le permitiera saber, aunque fuera de manera vaga, la dirección que Sango había tomado. Preguntó a los aldeanos, quienes no le supieron dar razón alguna de su paradero, incluso recurrió a los pequeños niños con los que se topó, más todo en vano. A pesar de ello no podía detenerse ni dejar pasar un minuto más, pues lo único que realmente sabía era que cada segundo que desperdiciaba era un paso que Sango dirigía hacía un destino desconocido, lejano a él. Empezaba a sentirse abrumado, y estaba a nada de tomar el primer camino que se le pusiera en frente cuando se topó con la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, quien no disimuló su sorpresa al verlo. Según expresó, creyó que ya todos habían tomado caminos distintos. Inuyasha le preguntó impaciente sobre el rumbo que tomara la exterminadora, a lo cual la anciana respondió que ya le parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre dar información ajena, más Inuyasha no tardó en interrumpirla alegando que si tenía algo que decir lo dijera de una vez por todas. Ella resignada ante los malos modos del mitad bestia le contó que cuando regresó a la cabaña con la comida que le había ofrecido a Sango, ella ya se había ido. Desperado Inuyasha no supo que más hacer, seguía sin pista alguna; sin embargo, fue cuando se empezó a quejar a gritos cuando una señora –quizás irritada de tanto alboroto-, quien se encontraba escuchado la conversación y que acababa de volver de los campos de arroz decidió entrometerse, y aseguró haber visto a la exterminadora recorrer el camino que se tomaba por la ruta derecha, al oriente. Inuyasha ni si quiera se detuvo a dar las gracias a la mujer pues corrió tan rápido como pudo en la dirección señalada. La anciana Kaede lo vio alejarse con mirada contemplativa… Y por fin comprendió lo que ocurría.

- - -

Sango caminaba cada vez más lento, los pedazos del hiraikotsu se le resbalaban de las manos y la pequeña Kirara caminaba a su lado. Tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, le costaba pensar. Había caminado tanto que los pies le dolían y tenía las mejillas resecas a causa de unas cuantas lágrimas que no se había permitido enjugar; estaba tranquila pero tremendamente cansada. Caminaba mirando hacía el frente, tratando de divisar algo detrás del horizonte, un destello esperanzador que le anunciara que el futuro la esperaba; pero por más que escudriñaba, no encontraba nada en el hermoso paisaje que se cernía frente a sus ojos marrones… No había nada entre las montañas, ni en los contornos de los árboles que la rodeaban, tampoco bajo los pétalos de las flores que le miraban desde el césped o tras las alas de las mariposas que Kirara quería alcanzar con la nariz… No había nada en aquella espesa hermosura que le dijera que sería feliz, por que su felicidad se había quedado atrás. Había huido de enfrentar el desengaño de aquella felicidad que había imaginado tímidamente y sin esperanzas en su cabeza, pero que después de verla sorpresivamente posible, se desvanecía con la dureza de un golpe seco. Sin embargo, estaba segura que era así como debían ser las cosas, no justas o buenas, si no simplemente reales… Y era inevitable que la realidad doliera.

La posición del sol en el cielo comenzó a descender hasta posarse sobre las colinas que Sango tenía enfrente, haciendo así que las sombras de la flora que la rodeaba comenzaron a alargarse sobre el suelo fértil y aun iluminado por la luz naranja que despedía el sol. No tardaría en oscurecer y debía buscar un lugar para pernoctar, pero a pesar de ello decidió seguir un rato más por el sendero, a sabiendas de que con su hiraikotsu roto se encontraba indefensa, más aún cuando la luz se despidiera para dar la bienvenida a la noche. Muy a su pesar sonrió, aunque fuese más un gesto irónico que una sonrisa en sí, pues sabía que podía arreglárselas muy bien sola. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir pensando en como deshacerse de aquella triste apatía que no dejaba de acompañarla, quería ver el porvenir con una sonrisa verdadera y no con una mueca nostálgica, pero era complicado… todo pasaba de forma tan apresurada y la vez tan lenta, que solo le daba tiempo de sentir, y en esa fugaz vida suya no había cabida para la razón, impidiéndole así encontrar la forma de evadir los sentimientos que acompañaban a esa falta de interés que la envolvía, pues ¿Cómo podía sentir atracción por un futuro o algún destino si de cualquier formas faltarían sus ojos dorados?

Suspiró…

La vida seguiría su curso… Y ese curso no se detendría por nadie; ni por sus anhelos, ni por unos ojos dorados. Cuanto los echaría de menos… ¡Y no solo sus ojos! Extrañaría cada uno de sus gestos; la forma que adoptaban sus cejas cuando estaba enojado, como cerraba su puño a la menor señal de amenaza, incluso como sonaba su voz cuando estaba irritado… Pero lo que mas lamentaría sería no volver a ser besada de la manera que él lo hiciera aquella única vez. Se sonrojó un poco de tan solo recordarlo, pero el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas no fue de vergüenza, si no de emoción; una emoción igual de delicada que intensa…

Quería volver a sentir aquella suave calidez… Quería formar parte de su vida y descubrir todo aquello que no conocía de él, guardar sus secretos y que le confiara sus sueños… ¡Eso era! ¡Eso era lo que deseaba más que nada y con todas sus fuerzas! Quería cumplir su palabra y permanecer siempre a su lado.

Volvería.

Regresaría sobre sus pasos sin importar cuan exhausta estuviera, y a pesar de que el atardecer a sus espaldas se volviera oscuridad… Regresaría por que lo amaba. No tenía por que hacerse a un lado ante los demás… Pues aunque era cierto que apenas formaba parte de su historia, y que tampoco podía medir cuan importante era para él, creía merecer la oportunidad de saberlo de sus labios. Enfrentaría a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, lo enfrentaría a él y le diría lo que sentía, al final de cuentas solo él podría pedirle que se alejara para siempre si es que así lo deseaba. Estaba decidida.

Giró sobre sus talones con firme resolución, ni siquiera prestó atención a Kirara, quien llevaba ya unos minutos jalándole la yukata. Estaba resuelta, e iba a dar el primer paso cuando al levantar la mirada una visión la dejó inmóvil. Inuyasha corría dando grandes saltos hacía a ella a varios metros de distancia del sitio donde se encontraba.

Sango estaba paralizada de sorpresa. Un espasmo de felicidad contenida sacudió su cuerpo, y le dieron ganas de llorar. Allí estaba él, acercándose a ella como salido del mas profundo e increíble de sus sueños.

Imuyasha había corrido como un loco en la dirección que le indicara la señora de la aldea y a penas podía respirar de lo agitado de su carrera, pero en el momento en que la vio en la lejanía, no pudo detenerse, la miraba fijo, quería llegar hasta ella… La veía de espaldas, con su cabello atado por un listón blanco y caminando con lentitud, había deseado llamarla por su nombre, pero tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta a causa de la impetuosidad con la que latía su corazón, creía que en cualquier momento estallaría dentro de él; aunque si eso hubiese sido posible, lo más seguro es que hubiera ocurrido en el momento en que la vio girarse. Sus largos cabellos marrones de agitaron y pudo ver nuevamente su rostro. Era como si hubiese sentido su presencia a pesar de la distancia que aún los separaba. Moderó su velocidad hasta tornar sus prolongados saltos, en pasos cortos.

Cuando Inuyasha llego hasta ella creyó que a pesar de querer expresar tantas cosas, no podría decir absolutamente nada, pues era justamente la presencia de la exterminadora lo que le nublaba las ideas, impidiéndole actuar conforme a la razón; sin embargo, al notar que ella estaba a punto de mover los labios para articular alguna palabra tuvo la necesidad de impedírselo; quería ser él quien en esta ocasión se expresara primero, ya que siempre había sido al contrario; más lo único que pudo decir después de tratar de recuperar el aliento para interrumpirla fue una frase sencilla, casi escueta, salida de la primer idea que se le ocurrió.

–Sango… Déjame ayudarte con tu hiraikotsu

Al escuchar esas simples palabras Sango sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que había pensado que no volvería a evocar, pues aquellas no eran solo las palabras, eran una intención, y lo que importaba, no eran las palabras en sí mismas, si no lo que ellas significaban… Hubiera querido acercarse a él y asirse de su cuello afectuosamente, decirle que lo amaba, así como lo había pensado segundos antes, pero no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que fuese verdaderamente un sueño y se esfumara si tan solo respiraba. Más no era un sueño, y solo percató de ello cuando vio de cerca los ojos color de ocre que por unos instantes creyó que extrañaría muchísimo, y que teniéndolos nuevamente enfrente, encontraba necesarios.

Permaneció un segundo inmóvil, y cuando quiso entregarle los trozos del bumerang tal como se lo había pedido, algo ocurrió. Estaba tan absorta en la contemplación de la mirada de Inuyasha que antes de poder extender los pesados trozos del hiraikotsu estos se le resbalaron de las manos. Al darse cuenta de su torpeza, trató de recuperarlos antes de que cayeran al suelo pero no le fue posible, ya que en el momento en el que sus manos iban a llegar hasta ellos, Inuyasha las aprisionó entre las suyas para después aproximarse a ella y besarla, dejando que los pesados trozos cayeran al suelo a punto de aplastar a Kirara. Fue tanta la sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos en el instante.

Por segunda vez podía sentir aquella suave calidez… Y por segunda vez tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad… Quizás la realidad no tenía que doler siempre; quizás al final de todo sí hay un final feliz.

Ahora ambos podrían descubrir juntos que se escondía detrás del horizonte… Y en ese momento Sango supo que ya no necesitaba escudriñar el horizonte tratando de encontrar algún rastro de esperanza futura, pues la esperanza se había vuelto presente.

De ahora en adelante, cada vez que mirase a su lado, él estaría allí.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Me parece maravilloso por fin acabar este fanfic que tantas modificaciones sufrió hasta llegar a ser concluido, la satisfacción que me invade ahora es indescriptible…

Las relaciones humanas –sean las que sean- son complejas en sí mismas, pero no son los hilos del destino quienes las forjan, si no nosotros mismos, con nuestras acciones. Todos los sentimientos que somos capases de experimentar: nostalgia, tristeza, odio, resentimiento, alegría, felicidad, amistad, sorpresa y amor, más un sin fin más, se reflejan en nosotros; en la forma en la que hablamos, como nos movemos, como escribimos, como nos proyectamos hacía los demás o incluso hasta como pensamos, es por eso que este fanfic ha significado tanto para mi, duré tanto escribiéndolo que en ese largo lapso de tiempo no solo maduró la historia y mi redacción, si no también yo, como persona.

En la historia original, que comencé a idear el 4 de mayo del 2005 -¡Aun tengo los borradores!-, no solo no había continuidad, ni coherencia, si no que jamás pensé sacarla a relucir puesto que como protagonistas tenía a unos personajes que juntos, llegaban a parecer bastante raros, pero por lo visto hay suficiente gente igual o más chiflada que yo, pues me encontré con varios de seguidores de esta pareja y otros tantos a quienes extrañamente no les desagradaba en absoluto, sin importar si dejaban reviews o no. Por azares del destino –y contra todo pronostico- decidí publicarla, y subí el primer capitulo en septiembre del 2005. Entre cada capitulo había meses enteros de diferencia y en esos meses viví experiencias inolvidables y encantadoras, pero mi vida pasaba tan saturadamente que nunca encontraba tiempo para escribir más que borradores que terminaba perdiendo. Después entré a la universidad y me di cuenta que para estudiar en una universidad de arte, arquitectura y diseño se necesita invertir no solo esfuerzo e intelecto si no también mucho tiempo y tenía menos tiempo que nunca, sin embargo fue en mi escaso tiempo libre que aproveché para escribir la continuación de esta historia; felizmente, hasta concluirla el día de hoy. Creo fielmente que mientras más difícil resulta conseguir algo –en mi caso encontrar tiempo para dedicar al fic entre la escuela, la casa y los amigos-, más entusiasmo y empeño pones en conseguirlo, y para mi fortuna, acabar satisfactoriamente.

Como abran podido notar este capitulo empieza prácticamente de la misma forma y con el mismo designio que el primero; sin embargo, en esta ocasión los sentimientos de Sango están inclinados hacia otra persona, y he de confesar que la historia iba acabar de manera distinta, pero en el ultimo momento decidí borrar las ultimas dos cuartillas de la historia y regalarles a ustedes un final feliz, que me permito agregar, se merecían de veras.

En definitiva me encantó escribir este SangoxInuyasha, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, pues sin duda sus reviews fueron de gran GRAN ayuda, ya que son el motivante principal de un escritor. Reitero, que uds. los lectores son lo máximo, de todo corazón: ¡GRACIAS POR LEEER!...

Con todo el aprecio del mundo,

Kuchiki Rukia-chan

P.D.: Ya que las direcciones de los dibujos que dejé en el capitulo anterior no funcionaron, pueden entrar a mi profile y hacer click en mi cuenta de Devian, donde se encuentran las imágenes que no pudieron ver y unas cuantas más. ¡Acepto criticas de cualquier especie! n_-*


End file.
